Emily & Paige
by ilovepeoplewithfreckles
Summary: Emily se encuentra en una difícil decisión: luchar por reconquistar a Maya, que ha vuelto del campamento; o intentar acercarse de nuevo a Paige, que vuelve a Rosewood tras desaparecer tiempo atrás misteriosamente.
1. El reencuentro

_**He escrito esta introducción un poco corta para que más o menos sepáis de qué irá la historia, si os gusta la continuo aunque creo que no hay mucha gente que apoye Pemily/McFields jaja, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que sea! Gracias ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO I "El reencuentro"<span>

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y Emily seguía dormida. Era sábado y los rayos del sol se colaban entre los resquicios de la persiana impactando de lleno contra sus ojos, lo que provocó que frunciera levemente el ceño, dejara escapar un pequeño gruñido y se tapara la cabeza con la almohada.

Le encantaba hacer eso. Le encantaba la sensación de despertarse y poder quedarse unos minutos más en la cama, arañándole horas al despertador y con esa sensación tan agradable de encontrarse protegida acurrucada dentro de las sábanas. Sí, le encantaba hacer eso.

Diez minutos más tarde abrió los ojos de nuevo, se desperezó entre pequeños bostezos y se levantó de la cama mientras se recogía el pelo en un moño. Había dormido con una camiseta gris bastante holgada y unos shorts muy cómodos, no le gustaba dormir con ropa demasiado ajustada, por lo que siempre optaba por camisetas holgadas, o en su defecto, cogerle prestada alguna a su padre, además le encantaba ponerse sus camisetas, lo sentía más cerca.

Fue al cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo y decidió lavarse la cara, entonces sonrió: le encantaba el contacto con el agua, ya fuera de cualquier manera. Volvió a mirar su reflejo acariciado por las gotas de agua y se secó la toalla con la toalla que estaba al lado del lavabo. Bajó despacio las escaleras, iba descalza y el contacto con el suelo frío la hacía despertarse aún más, pero tenía demasiada hambre y sólo quería desayunar.

-Hola cariño, ¿ya te has despertado? -preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que me he despertado porque me muero de hambre.. -señaló la chica- ¿tú ya has desayunado?

-Sí, pensaba salir un momento después de despertarte y hacerte el desayuno, así que he querido darme prisa, ¿te hago algo?

-No, no te preocupes mamá, ya me prepararé yo lo que sea, probablemente yo también salga después de ir a correr, tengo que ir a casa de Spence, pero creo que estaré aquí a la hora de comer.

-Muy bien cariño, nos vemos luego entonces, te quiero -dijo Pam saliendo de la cocina tras coger su bolso y las llaves.

Emily llenó un cuenco de cereales y vació lo que quedaba del tetrabrick de leche dentro de él. Se los comió despacio, no tenía prisa, y mientras lo hacía ojeaba el periódico que su madre había dejado encima de la mesa: 22 de Octubre. El mismo periódico que había dado la noticia de la muerte de Alison, el mismo que señaló a Toby como culpable, el mismo que se retractó para señalarlas a ellas como presuntas sospechosas.. siempre el mismo. Había visto tantos rostros conocidos en esa portada, tantas mentiras, tantas hipótesis, tantos miedos.. que creía que se estaba insensibilizando al mundo exterior. Revisó la portada de nuevo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa amarga, el titular rezaba: "Jóvenes adictos a los mensajes de texto".

-Que le digan eso a "-A".. -dijo para sí misma.

Terminó el bol de cereales y lo metió en el lavavajillas, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, se puso un chandal, cogió su iPod y las llaves y salió corriendo tras cerrar la puerta que daba a la calle. Normalmente solía correr cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero ese día corrió una hora debido al espléndido día que hacía: el sol brillaba y una suave brisa acariciaba su cara mientras corría. Cuando llegó a casa eran las diez y cuarto de la mañana, soltó el iPod y la llaves en su mesita de noche y fue directa a darse una ducha, cuando terminó se sentía como nueva, llegó hasta su cuarto envuelta en una toalla y con pequeñas gotas de agua corriendo por su espalda a causa de su pelo aún mojado.

Abrió el armario y sacó unos vaqueros pitillo y una blusa blanca con un fino cinturón de cuero, buscó unas botas por el tobillo del mismo color y se vistió para después terminar de peinarse.

Cogió su teléfono móvil de encima de su cama y buscó el número de Spencer en la agenda:

-_Dime Em -_una voz familiar sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Spencer? ya he terminado, ¿voy ya a tu casa para hablar de lo de Hanna?

-_Sí, claro, Aria ya está aquí así que cuando quieras._

_-_Genial, nos vemos en unos minutos entonces, hasta lu.. -Emily se estaba despidiendo cuando alguien la interrumpió.

-¡_Em, Em! Soy Aria, sálvame la vida y compra algo de café por el camino, la casa de Spence es genial pero su café es una porquería.. ¡ouch! lo siento Spencer, pero es la verdad._

Emily sonrió por la pequeña "pelea" entre sus amigas y añadió:

-Claro que sí, enseguida estoy allí, un beso. -y dicho esto, colgó en teléfono.

La distancia entre su casa y la de los Hastings no era muy grande pero desvió por otro camino para pasarse por la cafetería y comprar tres cafés para llevar. Aparcó el coche justo enfrente del establecimiento y cruzó la calle.

Le encantaba ese sitio, siempre recordaba buenos momentos con sus amigas allí y el café y los pasteles eran deliciosos, tras abrir la puerta una pequeña campana sonó, lo cual indicaba que había un nuevo cliente en la cafetería, algunas de las personas que se encontraban allí se volvieron para mirarla antes de seguir desayunando o leyendo el periódico, pero ella fue directamente hacia el mostrador:

-Hola buenos días, querría dos cafés moca y un capuccino para llevar por favor.

-Ahora mismo. -dijo amablemente la chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa.

-¿Emily? _-_una voz preguntó a sus espaldas, una voz que Emily conocía perfectamente pero hacía tiempo que no escuchaba, una voz que hizo que Emily se volviera rápidamente para encontrarla.

-¿P-Paige? -ante ella estaba una chica alta, con la pelena pelirroja y lisa asomando bajo un sombrero con dos tachuelas a los lados . Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta negra con el hombro caído, asomaban unas tirantas negras y llevaba unas botas altas que cubrían parte del pantalón.

-Vaya.. te sigues acordando de mi nombre.. -dijo la otra chica con una sonrisa.

-¿C-cuándo has llegado? Yo.. hacía tiempo que no te veía, no sabía que estabas aquí, he estado..

-Ey, ey, Fields, tranquila, respira.. -rió Paige- llegué ayer, he estado fuera por.. motivos personales.. -dijo con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

-Creía que te habías cambiado de colegio o.. no sé.. la verdad fue todo muy rápido, desapareciste y no volví a saber nada más de ti.. ¿qué ocurrió? -preguntó Emily, visiblemente sorprendida por la aparición de la chica.

-Bueno, eso es una larga historia.. -dijo bajando la mirada.

-Estás.. distinta. -apuntó Emily sin quitar los ojos de la chica, sin duda había cambiado algo en ella, la veía más adulta, más madura.. "y además está aún más guapa desde que no la veo.." pensó.

-Vaya.. ¡espero que para bien! yo debo decir lo contrario: tú no has cambiado nada.. -se acercó un poco más a Emily y le susurró- "sigues igual de preciosa que siempre."

Emily se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, hecho que hizo sonreír a Paige tiernamente antes de añadir:

-Bueno Fields, ha sido un placer volver a verte, si quieres quedar algún día para charlar o lo que sea.. sigues teniendo mi número -se despidió la chica amablemente.

-Claro, yo.. yo te llamaré, me ha gustado verte Paige.. hasta luego.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo como la pelirroja salía por la puerta. Sí, definitivamente había cambiado, ella, su actitud.. era distinta, pero seguía teniendo ese "algo" que hacía que a Emily le gustara tanto..

-Perdone.. -una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento- ya tiene aquí las cafés, en total serán 7'30€. -dijo la dependienta extendiéndole una bolsa de papel con el logo de la cafetería.

-S-sí, perdone.. aquí tiene -y tras pagar, Emily salió por la puerta, esa puerta por la que, minuto antes había salido Paige.

Al llegar a casa de Spencer, ésta le abrió la puerta con el pelo recogido en una cola, un vestido otoñal en tonos marrones y amarillos y una rebeca marrón, llevaba unos zapatos marrones planos. La saludó invitándola a pasar y ambas subieron a la habitación de Spencer, donde Emily dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y saludó a Aria aún con una expresión contrariada en su cara por el reencuentro con Paige entregándole la bolsa del pedido.

-¡Guau.. ya era hora! -exclamó Aria abriendo la tapadera de su café y olisqueando el contenido- ¿has ido a Colombia a que te los preparen o algo así?

-No, es sólo que me encontré con alguien y tardé un poco más de la cuenta, lo siento.. -se excusó Emily.

-No te preocupes Em, estaba de broma, ¿a quién viste? -dijo sentándose junto a Spencer que estaba en su cama con el portátil.

-A.. bueno, no importa, luego os cuento, hagamos lo de Hannah primero. -Emily sabía que Paige no era la persona favorita de sus amigas después de todo lo que pasó cuando Paige la atacaba constantemente, pero para ella era justo al contrario, podría decir que Paige SÍ era una de sus personas favoritas.

-Vale, mirad -dijo Spencer dándole la vuelta a su portátil para que las otras chicas pudieran verlo- creo que a Hanna podría gustarle esto: una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces? ¿no crees que ya está demasiado visto Spence? -preguntó Aria

-No me has dejado terminar.. una fiesta de disfraces.. de superhéroes y personajes de dibujos.

-Ey, eso puede funcionar -dijo Aria- ¿tú qué opinas Em?

-Me parece bien, sólo falta escoger el lugar y lo necesario para la fiesta.

-Elemental, querido Watson -Spencer se levantó de la cama y cogió un pequeño papel de su mesita de noche para enseñárselo a las otras dos chicas- esta es la dirección de la casa que hemos alquilado Aria y yo para el cumpleaños, está un poco a las afueras así que no hay problema por el ruido, ahora falta la decoración, la música, la comida..

-La música va por mi cuenta -señaló Aria contenta- ¡me moría de ganas por hacer un mix!

-Vale, yo me encargaré de la comida, creo que puedo ir mañana por la mañana a comprarla, ¿alguna sugerencia? -preguntó Emily

-Sí, por favor, ten en cuenta a los veganos. -dijo Aria sonriendo- No me gustaría tener que acabar comiéndome el césped de fuera de la casa..

Las tres amigas rieron y Spencer creó un documento en el ordenador con todo lo necesario para la fiesta. El móvil de Aria vibró y está lo cogió rápidamente de encima de la cama, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro e iluminó su cara después de leer el mensaje de texto recibido. Ya todas sabían de quién se trataba.

-Siento que no puedas traer al Sr. Fitz a cosas así, porque no seremos las únicas que estemos.. -dijo Spencer, que apartó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y ahora miraba a su amiga con una mirada tierna.

-Primero: Podéis llamarlo Ezra, y segundo: no te preocupes Spence, lo llevamos bien, es cierto que me gustaría poder llevar una relación normal, pero.. me basta con tenerlo. Bueno, ¿y tú Em? ¿vas a ir con Maya?

-Ehm.. no, no creo.. no he hablado con ella desde la última vez que hablamos después de llegar de ese "reformatorio" en el que estaba, y tampoco quiero presionarla, ella me pidió tiempo y paciencia y eso es lo que estoy teniendo -dijo Emily con la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, siempre puedes llevar a otra persona, ¿no hay nadie a quién quieras llevar, Em? -preguntó Spencer, de nuevo mirando a su amiga.

-N-no lo sé, puede que sí, pero necesito hacer otras cosas antes.. -las preguntas de sus amigas estaban empezando a incomodarla- creo que debería irme, quedé con mi madre para comer y no quiero llegar tarde chicas, nos vemos luego.

-Ok, Em.. ¡adiós! -se despidieron las otras dos chicas.

Eran las doce y media y aún quedaba bastante para que su madre llegara a casa, así que sacó el móvil del bolso y se dispuso a hacer lo que había estado pensando desde que se encontró con Paige esa mañana:

-Hola, ¿Paige? soy Emily, ¿puedes hablar? me gustaría que nos viéramos un rato..


	2. Pasado

_**Acabo de terminar el capítulo II, ¡espero que os guste! Agradecería vuestros reviews sobre qué os parece la historia o si hay algo que mejorar, eso me ayuda a la hora de escribir.. ¡gracias! ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO II "Pasado"<span>

-_Claro Emily, ¿qué ocurre? ¿ya me echas de menos? -_preguntó la voz de Paige al otro lado del teléfono.

-No has cambiado nada Paige -dijo Emily sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.. sí, claro que la había echado de menos.

-_Vaya, no es eso lo que dijiste antes.. debes aclararte Fields. ¿bueno, me llamas por algo o por simple necesidad de volver a escuchar mi voz?_

_-_Ya te lo he dicho, me gustaría que nos viéramos un momento, ¿te parece si voy a recogerte?

-_Muy bien, pero no estoy en casa ahora mismo, si quieres venir a por mí: estoy en la piscina municipal, puedes recogerme en la entrada._

_-_Vale, voy para allá, nos vemos ahora.

Y sin más, ambas chicas colgaron el teléfono y Emily siguió caminando en dirección a su coche, se sentó al volante, se puso el cinturón y arrancó en dirección al destino acordado para recoger a Paige. La pelirroja no la hizo esperar mucho tiempo, dos minutos después de que Emily estacionara en la entrada, Paige llamó su atención con suaves golpecitos en la ventana del copiloto, a lo que Emily respondió quitando el seguro de las puertas de su Corolla y permitiendo así la entrada a Paige.

La chica se sentó en el asiento de al lado del conductor y miró fijamente a Emily, esta le devolvió la mirada y abrió la boca varias veces, sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

-Fields, ¿me has llamado porque querías hablar o simplemente piensas quedarte ahí sentada mirándome? -inquirió Paige.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

La chica exhaló un largo suspiro, se acomodó en el asiento y clavó su vista en la parte delantera del coche.

-Es una larga historia Emily, ya te lo dije..

-Tenemos tiempo. -espetó Emily cortante- Desapareciste sin dar explicaciones, he estado meses sin saber de ti después de aquel día en la feria de muestras..

-Sí, el día en el que conocimos a Santa Samara, patrona de las causas perdidas.. -dijo Paige sarcásticamente.

-..ni siquiera una llamada ni un mensaje, y hoy te encuentro en una cafetería como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Quizá soy tonta, no lo sé Paige, pero sencillamente no lo entiendo -siguió Emily ignorando a la otra chica.

-Te llamé Emily, te llamé ese mismo día por la noche, pero estarías demasiado ocupada como para contestarme porque no lo hiciste, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha podido pasarme en este tiempo, así que no vengas aquí como si tú fueras la víctima porque simplemente no tienes ni idea.. no la tienes.

Paige se había vuelto de nuevo y miraba inquisidoramente a Emily con el ceño fruncido, esta no hablaba, solo la miraba. Es cierto, no sabía qué había estado haciendo Paige todo ese tiempo, no la había visto por las clases y tampoco por Rosewood, y ella había estado intentando lidiar con "-A", Samara, las clases, el deseo de sus padres de mudarse a Texas y ahora el reciente regreso de Maya.

Había sido muy egoísta al pensar en lo que había supuesto para ella la repentina desaparición de Paige, sin darse cuenta de que tras ella, había motivos, motivos que desconocía y que podían haber afectado a la otra chica.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, no tengo ni idea.. pero quiero tenerla. Quiero que me cuentes que pasó, y poder ayudarte, no estás sola Paige, nunca lo has estado. -y cogió ambas manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas mientras la miraba.

Paige se soltó y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento con la vista al frente. De nuevo suspiró profundamente.

-No puedes ayudarme Fields. Además ya todo está hecho.

-Paige, por favor.. -Emily la miró suplicante- Cuéntamelo.. Quiero saberlo, quiero entenderte.. Por favor.

Paige se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y volvió la vista hacia ella. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, dolor y melancolía.. estaba claro que algo había cambiado en ella en el tiempo que había estado fuera y Emily estaba decidida a saber de qué se trataba e intentar ayudarla.

-El día de la feria de muestras -comenzó Paige con un hilo de voz- al ver cómo te ibas porque yo no tuve el valor de afrontar lo que.. lo que realmente soy.. me di cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo. Con mis miedos, con mis inseguridades.. cada paso que daba hacía que te alejaras más y más de mí, y cuando vi a Samara, cómo ella te miraba y cómo se aceptaba a sí misma, sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, me di cuenta de que era eso lo que realmente merecías Emily, alguien que no se oculte para estar contigo, alguien a quien no le importe cogerte de la mano por la calle o decirte "te quiero" cuando haya más gente delante, alguien que te de seguridad, y no alguien como yo que te hiciera volver a tus antiguos miedos.

Paige se detuvo por un momento y respiró entrecortadamente, al mirarla, Emily se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y lentamente, acaricio una de sus manos en señal de apoyo. Paige asintió y siguió relatando:

-Siempre he sabido que eres especial Emily, por como haces que la gente se sienta cuando está contigo, por como sonríes, por como hablas, por como miras.. todo en ti es especial.. y cuando conocí a Samara me di cuenta de que yo no era la única persona que podía ver esto. Me di cuenta de que mucha gente quiere estar contigo, gente que estaría dispuesta a asumir los riesgos que yo no asumía contigo, gente que se tragaría sus miedos sólo por poder decir con orgullo: "sí, estoy saliendo con Emily Fields.." -de nuevo suspiró con la vista fija en Emily, quien la miraba con una mirada cargada de ternura y comprensión- Esa noche, cuando llegué a mi casa me sentía fuerte, el miedo de perderte me había dado la fuerza suficiente para admitir lo que verdaderamente soy, sin miedos.. sin dudas. Mi padre estaba trabajando en su despacho cuando llegué y le pregunté si podía hablar con él.. él, como siempre, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado y que tendría que ser en otro momento, pero yo sabía que no habría otro momento Emily, si no lo decía entonces, si no se lo decía en ese momento.. no habría vuelta atrás. -Paige tragó despacio y siguió contando- Cerré la puerta del despacho y me senté delante suya.. le dije que había algo que quería decirle, algo que siempre había estado dentro de mí pero nunca me había atrevido a decir en voz alta. Algo que me había hecho ser una mala persona por la necesidad de luchar contra mí misma y no dejarme ser quien verdaderamente soy, algo que me estaba matando por dentro y necesitaba decir porque estaba demasiado cansada de pelearme con el mundo. Se lo dije Emily.. le dije la verdad a mi padre y, créeme, no me arrepiento de ello.. pero fue horrible.

Emily escuchaba con el corazón encogido todo el relato que salía de la boca de Paige, no tenía ni idea de que Paige había reconocido ante su padre su verdadera condición y suponía el infierno por el que había pasado aunque era algo inimaginable, ya que el padre de Paige era un hombre duro, estricto y sobre todo, homófobo.

-¿Qué pasó Paige? -dijo la morena apretando cariñosamente la mano de la otra chica.

-Fue horrible. -repitió- Me dijo que estaba enferma, que era una vergüenza, se maldecía una y otra vez gritándome que qué me había hecho para merecer aquello.. Me dijo cosas horribles, durante toda mi vida he soportado que la gente me insulte, por ser como mi padre quería que fuera.. por arrastrar a la gente a mi paso, por destruirlos, por que no me importara nada salvo ganar.. pero que eso mismo lo hiciera mi propio padre.. -Paige sollozó y Emily acarició con ternura su pelo, mientras un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta y le hacía imposible el habla- Entonces él.. él.. dijo que todo era tu culpa Emily, se acordó de que pocos días atrás estábamos viéndonos más y.. él te insultó, dijo cosas horribles y aseguró que lo pagarías..y eso no pude soportarlo. Yo.. yo amenacé a mi padre Emily.. N-no sé que me pasó pero no resistí oír que alguien hablaba mal de ti.. enloquecí y le dije que como volviera a pronunciar tu nombre o te tocara juraba que lo mataría.. -un nuevo sollozo ahogó la voz de Paige- e-él.. él me metió en el coche a empujones y esa noche me llevó a casa de mi tío, explicándole por qué estaba allí.. mi tío es militar Emily y créeme.. mi padre es la mejor persona del mundo a su lado.. él..é-él cada día m-me.. me pegó Emily.. mi tío me pegó hasta que pude escapar.. -Paige comenzó a llorar y Emily se lanzó a abrazarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Shhhh.. shhh.. tranquila Paige -dijo mientras acariciaba pelo y depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza- ahora estás aquí, nadie va a hacerte daño, nos encargaremos de eso, ¿está bien?

-¡Joder Fields! ¿no te das cuenta? -gritó Emily apartándose bruscamente- estoy echa una mierda, ¿es que no lo ves?, no importa cómo me vea por fuera, ¡por dentro estoy jodidamente mal!

-Lo sé, Paige.. pero puedes contar conmigo.. sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, no estás sola.

Paige rió amargamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Emily nunca la había visto así, Paige era una persona fuerte, decidida, que siempre conseguía lo que quería, y el verla así.. tan vulnerable.. la estaba matando.

-¿Sabes por qué he vuelto? -inquirió Paige, Emily negó silenciosamente con la cabeza- Por mi padre, quiero que ese hijo de puta pague por todo lo que me ha hecho.. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que piensa.. ya no soy una niña, y créeme, tengo un millón de razones para estar aquí.

-Paige n-no.. no creo que sea así como realmente quieres actuar.. estás dolida, y lo entiendo, no puedo imaginarme todo lo que habrás pasado porque.. es imposible. Pero vengarte no hará que te sientas mejor ni que salgas adelante, hay otras formas.

-¿Y a qué esperas para decírmelas Fields? -preguntó Paige sarcástica.

-Sólo digo que hay otras formas de hacer que te sientas mejor.. olvidándote de eso y siguiendo adelante, buscando cosas que puedan hacerte feliz y ayuden a borrar todos los malos recuerdos.. -Emily la miraba tiernamente mientras seguía con su mano sobre la de Paige, no podía verla sufrir tanto.. y menos cuando sentía que ella le había dado de lado cuando más la necesitaba.

-Seguro que sí.. -resopló Paige escéptica- Y ahora.. cuéntame sobre ti, ¿qué ha pasado en la vida de Emily Fields desde que yo no estoy en ella?

-Tú siempre has seguido en mi vida Paige. -dijo Emily sin pensar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, un tenue rubor coloreó sus mejillas, hecho que hizo que Paige sonriera levemente- Qu-quiero decir, yo..

-Sé lo que has querido decir Fields, no te preocupes.. Cuéntame.

-Bueno yo.. en clase me va muy bien, ahora hay un cazatalentos de Denby que está interesado en mí así que.. estoy esforzándome al máximo.

-El tiburón Fields ataca de nuevo.. -sonrió Paige tímidamente, Emily se relajó ante la broma y agradeció que la atmósfera tensa que se había creado a raíz de la confesión de Paige se disipara lentamente.

-Sí, aunque no tiene ninguna gracia competir si no puedo batirme con la mejor del equipo. -Emily devolvió la sonrisa a Paige que se ruborizó levemente.

-No digas tonterías, todos sabíamos que TÚ eras la mejor del equipo, incluso yo.. aunque odie admitirlo y negaré haberlo dicho si se lo dices a alguien.. ¿y respecto a lo demás? ¿hay alquien que ocupe el corazón de la capitana del equipo? -Emily notó un leve deje de temor en la voz de Paige, lo que hizo que la morena se entretuviera más en dar su respuesta, a modo de juego.

-Bueno.. pues.. déjame que piense.. mmm.. -la morena rodaba os ojos intentando recordar y hacía el gesto de contar con las manos, lo que hizo que Paige se desesperara.

-¡Venga ya Fields! ¿me tomas el pelo? -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Jajajaja -Emily rió divertida- deberías ver tu cara.. pero no, tranquila Paige, no estoy con nadie.

-¿Tranquila? Como si me importara.. díselo mejor a tu amiga rubita o tu ex novia scout.

-Lo de Samara terminó, y con Maya.. no es la misma persona de la que me enamoré, ni siquiera se le parece, así que.. -dijo Emily sin acabar la frase.

-Vaya.. ¿ya no es una "atrevida"? (_nota: "ballsy woman")_

Emily sonrió al recordar lo que le había dicho Paige meses atrás, la noche del karaoke, cuando fue lo que podría considerarse su "primera cita" y hablaban acerca de las relaciones que había tenido Emily.

-No.. podría decirse que no.. -dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Y así que.. Samara.. -soltó Paige levantando las cejas- debo decir que no me sorprende, eso fue como.. ver un accidente a cámara lenta y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Emily bajó la mirada, al principio había seguido el juego de Samara y le habían divertido los celos de Paige, pero cuando ella desapareció, Samara había estado allí, y si bien nunca había sentido por ella lo mismo que por Paige, le gustaba estar con la rubia y disfrutaba de su compañía, además con ella no tenía la necesidad de ocultarse, pero eso era algo que no podía recriminarle a Paige, no después de todo lo que esta le había contado.

-Yo.. -comenzó Emily.

-Tranquila Emily, está todo bien.. la vida sigue y es normal que la tuya lo haya hecho, yo.. me alegro por ti. De verdad. -Paige volvió a bajar la mirada y se quedó pensando unos instantes, antes de continuar- Me ha gustado verte Fields, pero ahora.. tengo que irme.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta lentamente, hizo ademán de levantarse del asiento pero la mano de Emily volvió a agarrar la suya y la hizo girarse de nuevo.

-Paige, ¿dónde estás viviendo? -dijo mirándola con preocupación

-En un motel, acabo de conseguir trabajo como monitora de natación aquí en la piscina y con eso podré ir manteniendo mi estancia..

-Pero no puedes quedarte sola.. yo.. podrías venir a mi casa. -ofreció Emily aún mirándola a los ojos, Paige bajó la vista.

-No Emily, gracias, pero creo que es mejor así.. nos veremos en clase de todas formas, ya he hablado con el director y me ha dicho que no hay problema para que me reincorpore el lunes, así que.. te veré por allí. -la pelirroja se levantó y salió del coche, cuando cerró la puerta Emily volvió a llamarla desde el interior.

-Paige, dime al menos el nombre del motel.. me gustaría saber dónde te estás quedando ahora que por fin has vuelto.. quiero saber donde puedo ir a verte.

Paige sonrió y miró a Emily arrugando la nariz a causa del sol.

-Habitación 213 de Palm West, está un poco a las afueras, al pasar el lago.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Emily sonriendo- ah, y.. Paige.. sabes que estoy contigo.

-Gracias Fields, yo también lo tendré en cuenta, nos vemos.

Y dicho esto, la pelirroja se despidió y giró sobre sus pies para salir andando en dirección contraria mientras una pensativa Emily no podía apartar sus ojos de ella desde el interior de su coche.


	3. MP3

_**Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, me alegra que haya gente a la que le gusta, os dejo el nuevo capítulo y os pido perdón por no poder actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, pero me es imposible, sin más os dejo con la lectura.. ¡agradecería vuestro reviews! Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Capítulo III: "MP3"

_**P.O.V Emily**_

Miles de pensamientos de agolpaban en la mente de Emily que aún no podía comprender el infierno por el que había tenido que pasar Paige.

Sin duda la había juzgado precipitadamente, sabía cómo era Paige, conocía cómo se comportaba cuando estaba con ella y aún así no había intentado encontrar respuestas al por qué se había ido sin tan siquiera despedirse.

Un nudo en el pecho dificultaba la respiración de Emily, la cual apoyó su cabeza contra el volante cerrando los ojos.

Sentía que le había fallado a Paige cuando ésta más lo necesitaba, por una estúpida pelea había decidido castigarla y por su maldito orgullo nunca quiso buscarla aunque se estuviera muriendo por saber de ella.. Después empezó algo con Samara y aunque al principio lo hizo para olvidarse de la pelirroja y demostrarle a ella y a sí misma que había gente que estaba dispuesta a dar la cara por ella, finalmente le cogió cariño y lo pasaban muy bien juntas.. hasta que -A entró en el terreno de juego.

Pero todo eso no era excusa, estaba decepcionada consigo misma, siempre pensaba las cosas detenidamente antes de tomar una decisión pero realmente Paige le gustaba y odiaba la sensación de que no quisiera arriesgarse por ella, sabía que necesitaba tiempo y Emily estaba dispuesta a dárselo pero tampoco se dejaba ayudar y era demasiado frustrante intentar hacerlo y que ella se cerrara en banda.

-Ya no puedo cambiar el pasado.. -susurró sin levantar la frente del volante- pero puedo hacerlo con el presente y el futuro.

Dicho esto, se incorporó, arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia su casa.

_**P.O.V Emily**_

Paige atravesó de nuevo las puertas que daban la entrada al extenso jardín anterior a la piscina municipal y se dirigió a la derecha, donde se encontraban dos largos aparca bicis de acero en el que se encontraban reposando varias bicicletas, incluida la suya, aparcada junto a una bicicleta verde de paseo.

La chica sacó las llaves del candado espiral de su bici del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y se agachó para abrirlo, cuando sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza bruscamente, provocando que un grito de dolor escapara de su garganta.

-¡Aaaauch! -dijo levantándose con el ceño fruncido y masajeándose la parte dolorida de la cabeza, giró sobre su eje y pudo ver a una chica de su misma estatura, con su largo pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, de espaldas a ella colocando su bici en el sitio libre a su lado- ¿perdona? no sé si te has dado cuenta pero casi me haces perder el conocimiento.. -la chica rubia seguía de espaldas a ella, toqueteando algo que tenía entre sus manos y a lo que Paige no alcanzaba a ver- ¡Ey! te estoy hablando.. ¿o es que además de ser un peligro público eres sorda? -Paige comenzaba a perder la paciencia, alargó su brazo derecho y agarró a la chica por el hombro, haciendo que se volvieran y se encontraran frente a frente.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño respingo, focalizando sus azules ojos en Paige, que la miraba contrariada. La pelirroja la miraba atentamente y notó que la chica tenía puestos unos auriculares en sus oídos y en la mano sujetaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño reproductor de música blanco.

Lentamente, la rubia dirigió su mano hasta sus oídos y los liberó de los cascos mientras suspiraba resignada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -espetó mirando a Paige molesta.

-¡¿Cómo? ¿o sea casi me provocas un traumatismo y encima te pones borde? te estás quedando conmigo..

-Genial, mi primer día aquí y ya me toca la loca de turno.. -susurró entre dientes para sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de Paige- ¿de qué estás hablando?

-¡De que por ir con la mierda esa puesta en los oídos me has dado con el manillar en la cabeza y casi pierdo el conocimiento! ¿no te enteras?

-¡Ah! es por eso, pues no te había visto, y sinceramente.. -recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Paige de arriba a abajo- tampoco es algo que me preocupe, no me pierdo mucho.. pero si te hace feliz: perdona. ¿Contenta?

-Tienes que estar de coña.. -susurró la otra chica sin dejar de mirarla- mira, no se quién eres, no sé qué es lo que va mal contigo, aunque obviamente hay muchas cosas que están mal en ti, pero la verdad es que no me interesan.. lo que sé es que me has golpeado y me importa una mierda que te preocupe o no, pero por tu bien apártate de mi camino. -espetó mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Guuuuaaauu! -exclamó irónicamente- ¿eso pretendía ser una amenaza? En serio, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cubrir tus necesidades sociales del día, así que si me disculpas.. -dicho esto la rubia se dio la vuelta, pero Paige fue más rápida y agarrándola del brazo le quitó de la mano el reproductor de música que la chica seguía teniendo firmemente sujeto- ¿Q-qué.. qué haces?

-Si tienes cosas tan importantes que hacer.. no creo que te haga falta esto para distraerte. -soltó Paige enarcando las cejas.

-Devuélvemelo.

-¿No te enseñaron cómo se deben pedir las cosas?

-Te estoy diciendo que me lo des, te he pedido disculpas.. dámelo de una vez si no quieres que.. -el rostro de la rubia permanecía serio, con la mirada fija en Paige, que la interrumpió socarronamente.

-¿Qué? A ver.. ¿qué es lo que estás dispuesta a hacer por tu juguetito? -preguntó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras jugueteaba con el aparato entre sus manos ante la mirada fija de su dueña.

-Tú lo has querido. -la rubia se volvió hacia la bicicleta de Paige y a la vez que propinaba un sinfín de patadas sobre la rueda delantera del vehículo, soltaba golpes de voz que, al ir acompañados de las sacudidas salían aún más fuerte de su garganta- ¡TE HE DI-CHO QUE ME DE-VUEL-VAS MI MAL-DI-TO RE-PRO-DUC-TOR!

-¡Para! ¡para! -Paige se avalanzó contra ella haciendo que la chica forcejeara e intentara soltarse de los brazos de la pelirroja, que rápidamente le devolvió el aparato para ir a comprobar el estado de la rueda- ¡Animal! ¡mira lo que has hecho! ¡has doblado la rueda, es la única bicicleta que tengo! -gritó en la cara de la otra chica.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -una voz grave sonó a sus espaldas, Paige la reconoció de inmediato.

-E-entrenador Gray -dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta y sacudiéndose instintivamente la ropa- no ocurre nada, es sólo que esta.. -Paige dirigió una mirada cargada de odio hacia la rubia, que permanecía de pie junto a su bicicleta jugueteando con su aparato- .. "chica" ha sufrido un ataque de histeria y lo ha pagado con la rueda de mi bicicleta.. ¡ah! por no mencionar que casi me hace perder el conocimiento al golpearme con el manillar de la suya.

-Eres una exagerada, si te hubiera hecho tanto daño lo habría notado, no soy estúp.. -atacó la rubia.

-Alex, cállate. -intervino el entrenador, que permanecía ajeno a la discusión de ambas chicas.

-Pero papá.. -comenzó de nuevo la rubia siendo de nuevo callada por una mirada severa por parte del entrenador.

Paige palideció. _¿Papá?_ No podía creerlo, su primer día de prueba y acababa de pelearse con la hija del entrenador Robert Gray, el cual era nada más y nada menos que.. su jefe.

-Ya hablaremos en casa, ahora entra a cambiarte, te dije que no llegaras tarde; no pienso dar la cara por ti aquí Alex, tus responsabilidades son tuyas. -dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a su hija, que permanecía callada a la espalda de Paige, la cual hacía rato que no se movía.- En cuanto a ti McCullers.. -fijo entonces su vista en Paige, que tras dar un respingo lo miró sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar- ven conmigo a mi oficina, faltan algunos papeles que debes rellenar antes de comenzar a trabajar aquí.

Paige suspiró aliviada y tras dirigirle una última mirada a Alex siguió a aquel fornido hombre hasta su oficina. El entrenador Gray era un hombre de unos años, de pelo castaño oscuro, aunque por los laterales de su cabeza comenzaban a aparecer algunos mechones de pelo canoso.

Sus ojos eran color avellana y su complexión robusta hacían de él un hombre que intimidaba a simple vista, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad: su carácter era afable y comprensivo, aunque su trabajo sacaba su lado más competitivo, exigente y estricto. Cualidades que Paige admiraba en él.

Ambos se adentraron en la oficina y el hombre se agachó tras su despacho buscando algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio mientras la chica lanzaba una rápida ojeada a su alrededor. Ya había estado allí varias veces: la vez que fue a pedir el trabajo, la vez de la entrevista, la vez en la que le dieron sus calificaciones de la prueba de rendimiento.. pero siempre que entraba, volvía a repasarlo todo con su vista una y otra vez. Le gustaba aquel lugar, quizá fuera porque toda la oficina hacía referencia a su gran pasión: la natación; con aquellas medallas de competiciones pasadas, diplomas, fotos con nadadores famosos en las que salía un joven Robert Gray estrechando la mano de cada uno de ellos y con una gran sonrisa.. o quizá fuera porque aquella pequeña habitación, con aquellos impolutos trofeos representaba todo lo que ella quería conseguir algún día: éxito. Éxito en aquello que amaba.

-Aquí está.. -señaló el hombre sacando a Paige de su ensimismamiento y haciendo que la chica focalizara su mirada en él- Olvidaste poner tu residencia en el formulario de registro.

Paige asintió y tomó el bolígrafo que el hombre le ofrecía mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y colocaba su mano sobre el papel que tenía que rellenar. No lo había olvidado. Simplemente cuando rellenó aquella hoja ignoraba cuál iba a ser su residencia lo próximos días, de hecho.. más de una vez durmió en uno de los coches abandonados del desguace, allí al menos estaba cubierta y medianamente cómoda, era eso o dormir en un banco del parque, idea que descartó por completo al caer la noche.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿a quién podía pedirle ayuda? No tenía a nadie. Su padre no era una alternativa y su madre.. bueno, ella seguía creyendo la versión que su padre le había dado: Paige se había vuelto adicta a las drogas y la mejor solución, per su bien y el de la familia había sido ingresarla en una clínica de desintoxicación.

Era increíble como su padre prefería hacer creer algo así en vez de asumir la verdadera realidad de los hechos. ¿Se habría preocupado su madre por saber dónde estaba? ¿Si estaba bien? ¿Si acaso era verdad lo que su marido le contaba?

-¿McCullers? Ey.. -la mano del entrenador rozó levemente el brazo de Paige que salió de su trance y lo miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

-S-sí, disculpe.. ya he terminado -asintió la chica.

-Perfecto. Así que.. -dijo el hombre mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que acababa de escribir la pelirroja- ¿vives en un motel?

-Sí, bueno, es algo temporal espero, hasta que solucione un par de cosas.

-No te preocupes, tu vida privada es tuya, no haré ningún comentario al respecto. -añadió el hombre con una cálida sonrisa- Sólo me ha sorprendido, eres joven para vivir en un motel tú sola.. porque supongo que vives sola ¿no? -preguntó de nuevo mirándola- Discúlpame, no quiero incomodarte.

-No, no se preocupe, está todo bien.. y sí, vivo sola.

-Por eso me sorprende, tienes la misma edad que Alex, y sin embargo trabajas, vives sola.. -ambos permanecieron varios segundos analizándose con la mirada- Creo que eres muy valiente McCullers.

Paige sonrió, aquel hombre le agradaba, desde que llegó había sido con una de las pocas personas con la que había establecido contacto, además de Emily, su casero, y desde ese día, Alex.

-Gracias señor. Ahora.. creo que debería comenzar a prepararme, no quiero causarle una mala impresión al jefe en mi primer día. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Adelante Paige, pero puedes llamarme Robert a partir de ahora. -dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Robert -Paige se dirigió hacia la puerta y puso su mano en el picaporte, cuando de nuevo la voz del entrenador Gray la detuvo.

-Por cierto Paige, -la chica se giró- perdona a Alex, es una buena chica, de verdad, pero su madre y yo acabamos de divorciarnos, ella acaba de mudarse conmigo y.. digamos que le está costando adaptarse.

-No hay problema, creo que a todos nos va a costar un poco adaptarnos.

Y sin más, Paige salió del despacho del que a partir de entonces sería su nuevo jefe y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios de los monitores, donde una taquilla con su nombre le daba la bienvenida al principio de su nueva vida.

* * *

><p>Para las personas que quieran imaginarse como son el entrenador Robert Gray y su hija os diré que Robert está inspirado en el entrenador Glenn Baker (aquí tenéis su foto, quitad los espacios y podréis verla:<p>

http:/ www. goldcoast. / images/uploadedfiles/ editorial/pictures/ 2010/09/23/swim-coach -glenn-baker .jpg

y Alex Gray está inspirada en la actriz Evan Rachel Wood siendo rubia

(aquí la tenéis:

http:/ .blogspot .com/-rSX0rc41y-8/ TeP2ks9cmxI/AAAAAAAAAGs/ T_i2dnKXFTY/s1600/HELEN +-+EVAN+RACHEL+WOOD .jpg


	4. Piensa

**_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, ¡muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de comentar! _**

**_Sin más espero que lo disfrutéis, al final pasaré a responder a algunos reviews. ¡Gracias!_**

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO IV "Piensa"<span>

Ya en los vestuarios, los pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Paige mientras doblaba cuidadosamente su ropa introduciéndola en la taquilla y se ponía el bañador reglamentario para comenzar la clase.

No podía parar de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido, en su pasado, su presente y su futuro, en la necesidad que había tenido de madurar de la noche a la mañana, en la pelea con la hija de su jefe y en el reencuentro con Emily.

Emily.. no podía acusarla de no haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo, bien es cierto que podría haber hecho algo por encontrarla, pero no la culpaba: ella desapareció de la noche a la mañana y el último encuentro que tuvieron en la feria de muestras no fue todo lo agradable que podría haber sido, Emily tenía razón, no merecía ser el secreto de nadie y para cuando se dio cuenta quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

No sabía lo que podía haber pensado Emily, lo que podía haber sentido cuando ella desapareció sin decir nada, pero sin duda no podía echarle la culpa de haber conocido a otras personas mientras ella simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no era justo.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza queriendo dejar atrás todas aquellas ideas que se arremolinaban en su mente y, cogiendo su bolsa de deporte salió de los vestuarios directamente a la piscina, donde aún no había llegado ninguno de los alumnos que se habían apuntado a su clase para perfeccionar su nado.

La piscina se encontraba en un recinto cubierto, con suelo antideslizante bordeándola y unas grandes gradas a la izquierda, le recordaba tanto a la piscina de su instituto en Rosewood.. pero esta era aún mayor, y contaba con focos internos. En uno de los extremos de la piscina había un asiento que se elevaba más de un metro del suelo, dispuesto allí para el socorrista o el juez de alguna competición, además de una maleta con instrumentos para primeros auxilios justo debajo de aquel asiento.

El recinto estaba pintado en tonos blancos y azules y las gradas eran de un azul intenso. A la izquierda de la sala se encontraba un armario que según le dijo Robert a Paige podría utilizarlo para disponer de los materiales que podría utilizar en sus diferentes clases: aletas, gafas, gorros,..

La chica llegó hasta el asiento del socorrista y dejó su bolsa de deporte a uno de los lados. Miró su reloj: la clase comenzaría en un cuarto de hora, tiempo suficiente para hacer algo de calentamiento y recordar viejos momentos en las competiciones de Rosewood, donde consiguió tantas victorias, donde podía ser ella misma haciendo lo que más le gustaba, donde.. conoció a Emily Fields.

-Realmente eras buena Fields.. -susurró con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios, y sin decir nada más se zambulló en la piscina dejando que el agua acariciara todo su cuerpo.

"_Por fin de nuevo esa sensación, por fin sentir que perteneces a algo, que estás donde debes estar, que tu cuerpo se maneja mejor aquí que en la tierra, que este es tu verdadero entorno natural.."_

De nuevo los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar la mente de Paige: la primera vez que entró en una piscina, la primera vez que vio el agua del mar, su primera competición, su primer trofeo, la primera vez que vio a Emily, la primera vez que se enfrentó a ella, sus miradas furtivas..

Todas esas cosas que había tenido y ya no volverían, por no haber sabido luchar por ellas, por no haber sabido aprovechar el momento y jugárselo todo por aquello que quería conseguir.

Comenzó a nadar con violencia de un extremo de la piscina al otro, intentando dejar sus recuerdos atrás o borrarlos con el agua, estaba cansada, harta. Harta de todo lo que había perdido, harta de su familia, harta de no poder llevar una vida normal, pero sobre todo: harta de que todos sus pensamientos desembocaran en Emily Fields.

Salió de la piscina después de varios minutos haciendo largos sin descanso, se acercó a su bolsa de deporte, sacó su toalla y la enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba desde las gradas:

-Tienes que estar de coña.. -tras escuchar la voz a uno de sus lados se giró instintivamente a su lugar de procedencia y divisó a Alex sentada en una de las gradas con su bolsa de deporte sobre su regazo- mi padre me dijo que la nueva profesora de natación ya estaría esperando, espero que sólo seas algo así como su ayudante porque no creo que..

-Yo soy la nueva profesora de natación, -cortó Paige viendo como la otra chica se acercaba- pero no te preocupes, no pienso cobrarte el golpe en la cabeza intentando ahogarte ni nada de eso, necesito demasiado este trabajo.

Alex levantó una ceja de forma escéptica y terminó de acercarse a Paige para quedar frente a frente.

-No me das miedo. -y dicho esto saltó bruscamente a la piscina muy cerca del borde, provocando que grandes proporciones de agua salieran de la piscina impactando de lleno contra Paige, que seguía bajo su toalla.

-¡¿Pero qué..? -Paige miró hacia la chica que se encontraba sonriendo en la piscina, con el agua ocultando su boca y dejando salir solamente a la superficie a partir de su nariz- ¡lo has hecho a propósito!

-Oh, ¿te he salpicado? perdona. -dijo sin ocultar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

Paige se mordió el labio, quería contenerse, quería hacer las cosas bien pero esa chica no se lo ponía nada fácil, sabía que era la hija de su jefe y que probablemente el llevarse mal con ella le acarrearía más de un problema con él, pero Paige McCullers no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, es sólo.. -dijo acercándose a las gradas donde descansaba la bolsa de deporte de la otra chica- que siempre he estado a favor de la igualdad de condiciones ¿sabes? -abrió cuidadosamente la bolsa y sacó de ella una toalla celeste cuidadosamente doblada.

-¿Qué.. qué vas a hacer?

-Colocar los marcadores a empate.

Y sin más dejó caer la toalla dentro de la piscina, viendo como el agua la empapaba y la hacía adquirir un color más oscuro que el original.

-¡¿Eres idiota? Es la única toalla que tengo, ¡¿cómo se supone que voy a secarme ahora? ¡¿me pongo la ropa estando mojada o qué?

-No has tenido eso en cuenta cuando has sido tú la que me has salpicado, además no seas dramática, eres la hija del entrenador ¿acaso no puedes pedirle una toalla a él?

-¡No voy a pedirle una toalla a mi padre porque a ti te haya dado la gana tirar la mía a la piscina! -gritó la chica rubia desde el agua.

-Ya.. porque eso supondría contarle también que tú me mojaste primero, ¿cierto?

Alex hizo una mueca rodando los ojos, lentamente introdujo la cabeza dentro del agua y se dirigió buceando hasta donde estaba la toalla. Paige siguió su trayectoria con la mirada estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, recordó lo que minutos antes le había dicho su nuevo jefe y un sentimiento de culpa invadió su pecho:

"_Su madre y yo acabamos de divorciarnos, ella acaba de mudarse conmigo y.. digamos que le está costando un poco adaptarse."_

Quizá sólo era eso, no podía culpar a Alex por ser de esa forma cuando ella misma era así: Hermética.

Cuando se encontraba triste, asustada, dolida o enfadada no dejaba que nada ni nadie accediera a su interior y se protegía tras una coraza de desdén y frialdad. No, definitivamente no podía culparla sin conocerla, sin saber cómo era realmente y desde luego no estaba actuando de la mejor forma para hacerlo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que ya asomaba su cabeza por encima del agua, nadando suavemente hacia la escalera colocada a uno de los costados de la piscina y con su toalla empapada en una de las manos. La pelirroja se acercó hasta su bolsa de deporte, abriéndola lentamente y sacando de ella otra toalla exactamente igual a la que ella portaba y que seguía mojada a causa del salto de Alex.

-Ten, siempre llevo dos en la bolsa.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Enmendar tu conciencia?

-Oye sólo pretendo ser amable ¿vale? ¿Qué pasa contigo? -cuestionó Paige con el ceño fruncido, aquella chica la sacaba de sus casillas ¿cómo podía ser tan difícil lidiar con ella?

-Pues no hace falta, puedes guardarte tu toalla donde te quepa, no necesito nada tuyo.. limítate a darme clases, si es que vales para ello.

-Ey, ey, ey.. -Alex se giró dándole la espalda a la otra chica pero esta la sujetó rápidamente por el brazo enfrentándola de nuevo- si estás triste, enfadada o con ganas de joderle la vida al mundo por lo de tu madre lo entiendo, pero a mí no me metas, madura un poco.

La boca de la rubia se abrió ligeramente un par de veces al escuchar estas palabras y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, provocando que ella bajara a vista intentando que Paige no lo notara, cosa que no había servido de nada ya que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en la otra chica.

-No tienes ni puta idea. -musitó Alex casi en un susurro inaudible separándose un poco de Paige que sujetó firmemente la muñeca de la chica para que no pudiera irse.

-L-lo siento.. no debí..

-Dejame en paz. -añdió la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos y soltándose bruscamente de su agarre, Paige vio como se dirigía de nuevo a la grada dejando tras de sí un rastro de gotas y huellas de agua debido a su reciente baño, tomaba su bolsa de deporte, la colgaba de su hombro derecho y se dirigía de nuevo a los vestuarios mientras su pelo dejaba caer gotas que corrían por su espalda.

Estaba pensando en ir tras ellas y disculparse nuevamente cuando vio como el recinto era inundado por un grupo de 7 chicos y chicas de diferentes edades que avanzaban hacia ella en bañador deportivo y con bolsas de deporte colgadas de sus hombros.

-¿Eres tú la monitora? -preguntó un chico alto de unos 15 años, moreno, de ojos castaños y con el pelo ondulado que se acercaba a ella entrecerrando sus ojos y llevando en sus manos lo que parecían unas gafas graduadas- mi nombre es Edward, aunque todos me llaman Ed, bueno, mi madre me llama Eddie, y mi hermana me llama E, pero tú puedes llamarme Ed, o no sé, si se te ocurre otra..

-Sí, soy la profesora. -dijo Paige interrumpiendo la interminable verborrea del muchacho sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

-Bien y.. ¿tienes algún título o algo de eso? porque he de decir que eres muy joven para dar clase, ¿acaso la chica que ha salido antes se había hecho daño ya?

-Sí, tengo un título y no, no se había hecho daño.. ¿por qué lo dices? -preguntó extrañada la chica.

-Porque parecía que iba llorando, y pensé: quizá se ha hecho daño nadando, o quizá se ha caído, o quizá..

Pero Paige ya no lo escuchaba, su mirada perdida hacía ver que estaba en otra parte, de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa volvió a florecer en su pecho al imaginar el daño que sus palabras podían haber ocasionado en esa chica, ella más que nadie debería saber el daño que las palabras podían provocar, y aún así no había podido controlarse y había dicho lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, sin controlar su vehemencia.

-.. y entonces ¿llevas mucho tiempo? -terminó de hablar el chico.

-Ehhh.. -balbuceó Paige.

-Ed déjala, no te das cuenta cuando agobias a alguien, ¡no sabes parar! -dijo una chica pelirroja acercándose por detrás del chico y revolviéndole el pelo. Era una chica de estatura media, con toda la cara llena de pecas y los ojos de un azul intenso, parecía algo más pequeña que el otro chico pero su mirada era despierta y atenta- Me llamo Lindsey, y él -dijo señalando con la cabeza a Edward, que permanecía callado atento a la conversación- es mi mejor amigo.

-Ah, muy bien -dijo Paige sonriendo amablemente- bueno pues.. colocaos cada uno en un carril.

Los chicos obedecieron y entre risas y bromas ocuparon cada uno su sitio hasta que Lindsey habló de nuevo alzando la voz sobre las risas de los demás, que comenzaban a hacerse más sonoras:

-Sobra un sitio.. ¿ahí vas tú?

-No, ese sitio es de Al-.. de una chica que ha tenido que irse -de nuevo su mente se vio inundada por las duras palabras que le había dicho a la chica y la imagen de sus ojos humedecerse antes de marcharse, se colocó enfrente de la piscina en un lugar visible para todos los chicos y tras aclararse la garganta, dijo elevando la voz- ahora quiero que os presentéis uno por uno.

-Yo soy Edward, tengo 15 años y me encantan las mates, las ciencias, los planetas, los cómics, las arañas, los..

-Suficiente Edward, suficiente.. -cortó de nuevo Paige- gracias por tu.. entusiasmo.

Una vocecilla carraspeó levemente y una sonriente Lindsey comenzó a hablar desde el carril continuo al de su amigo:

-Yo me llamo Lindsey, tengo 13 años y ¡me encanta nadar!

-Muy bien Lindsey -dijo la pelirroja sonriendo levemente.

-Yo me llamo Douglas, pero puedes llamarme Doug. -un chico corpulento, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, el mayor a simple vista de todos los que estaban allí la miraba directamente desde el carril siguiente al de Lindsey- tengo 17 y estoy aquí porque me obligan en el equipo de fútbol.

Paige levantó una ceja de disconformidad y dirigió su mirada al chico que estaba al lado de Douglas. Era un chico rubio, algo menos fornido que su amigo pero un poco más alto, tenía los ojos claros y una sonrisa traviesa dibujando su cara.

-¿Y tú? ¿También vienes porque te obligan? -preguntó a modo de broma.

-No, yo me llamo Matt y vengo por las chicas. -sonrió con sorna y ambos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras chocaban sus palmas sonoramente. Paige rodó los ojos mientras pensaba: "Genial.. dos futbolistas sin cerebro a los que enseñarles a hacer algo que no sea pegarle a un balón. Menos mal que me encantan los retos."

Dirigió su vista hacia la chica que ocupaba el quinto carril y sonriendo la incitó a hablar:

-Yo me llamo Emma, tengo 12 años y vengo porque el médico me dijo que sería bueno para mi espalda. -dicho esto sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un color sonrosado mientras bajaba la vista tímidamente y comenzaba a juguetear con sus manos debajo del agua. Era una chica algo baja para su edad, un poco rechoncha y con dos trenzas cayendo a ambos lados de su cara con evidentes rasgos latinos, su nariz era respingona y mordía su labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo al notar la mirada de Paige sobre ella.

En los últimos dos carriles ocupados (el último estaba vacío) se encontraban dos niños exactamente iguales: ambos pelirrojos y de ojos oscuros, salpicándose divertidos el uno al otro ajenos a las presentaciones que estaban teniendo lugar.

-Y vosotros sois.. -inquirió Paige con la mirada clavada en los gemelos.

El del último carril paró los juegos en seco y con la cabeza indicó a su hermano que aquella pregunta se refería a ellos, el chico se dio la vuelta y poniendo su mejor cara recitó:

-Somos David y Daniel, tenemos 8 años y queremos aprender a nadar.

Paige sonrió para sus adentros por la expresión concentrada del pequeño al intentar recordar todo lo que, seguramente, su madre le dijo que debía decir en su primer día.

-Bien pues.. yo soy Paige McCullers y.. - su vista volvió a fijarse en el último carril que permanecía vacío a pesar de que había alguien que debía estar allí ocupándolo..- vuestra monitora de natación. -"una completa imbécil" -pensó.

_**P.O.V Emily**_

Hacía un rato que había llegado a su casa y no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Paige horas antes, sin duda la chica había cambiado.. ¿significaba eso que todo entre ellas también lo había hecho?

¿Seguía existiendo la complicidad? ¿Las cosas en común? ¿O también era algo de lo que Paige se había deshecho para dejar paso a su "nuevo yo"?

Sin duda estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Escuchó el sonido de las llaves al introducirse en la cerradura y como posteriormente esta se cerró para dar paso al sonido de los tacones de su madre por toda la estancia.

-¿Emily? ¿estás en casa? -preguntó la mujer desde el recibidor mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la colgaba en el perchero.

-Sí mamá, estoy aquí, en el salón.. ¡Hola! -sonrió mientras veía la cabeza de su madre asomándose a la puerta de la sala donde ella se encontraba- ya he preparado la comida, y la mesa ya está puesta, estaba esperándote para comer, ¿qué tal ha ido todo?

-Bien, muy bien, ya he organizado todos los papeles que tenía pendientes y puedo pasar el resto del día en casa.. trabajando, pero al menos estaré en casa, ¿tú piensas salir? -preguntó Pam con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

-Ehm.. tenía previsto ir a comprar las últimas cosas que necesitaba para lo de Hanna, pero puedo ir en otro momento si quieres.

-No, no te preocupes, por mí está bien, quizá me acueste un rato a descansar y después sigo trabajando. -dijo mientras le lanzaba una última sonrisa a Emily y se dirigía hacia la cocina para servir la mesa- por cierto.. esto estaba en el buzón, no tiene remitente pero viene a tu nombre.

Emily se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su madre con un sobre blanco extendido hacia ella, tras entregárselo, la mujer volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la cocina y Emily permaneció unos segundos mirando aquel sobre sin saber qué podía contener.

Con sumo cuidado fue despegando la solapa del sobre y sacó un trozo de papel perfectamente doblado, lo fue abriendo lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo mientras tragaba pesadamente.

Una línea. Una frase. Dos palabras. Un verbo.

**HE VUELTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo primero: aquí os dejo para quién quiera imaginarse a los nuevos personajes (puede que alguno os suene bastante, como siempre: quitad los espacios ;) )<strong>

**Edward: http : / / www . exposay . com / celebrity-photos / michael-cera-scott-pilgrim-uk-premiere-gBG91e . jpg**

**Lindsey: http : / / 4 . bp . blogspot . com / -oV8JCD70dFM / Taf-E52YlKI / AAAAAAAAAzE / ypuq8ajvv6I / s1600 / Bonnie . jpg**

**Douglas: http : / / gleewebconferencia . com . ar / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 03 / MaxAdler_2 . jpg**

**Matt: http : / / thesecretcircle . net / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 10 / TSC-ep106_sc20_074r . jpeg**

**Emma: http : / / img . poptower . com / pic-14127 / madison-de-la-garza . jpg?d=600**

**Gemelos Stone (David y Daniel): http : / / blog-imgs-17 . fc2 . com / d / e / s / desperatehousewive / Kinsman . jpg**

**Ahora, respondiendo a algunos reviews: **

**MsTorcuata: gracias por pasarte, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí! ;)**

**heavy-chan: espero que también comentes en este capítulo y que te haya gustado jaja, ¡lo estaré esperando!**

**Sora Yagami: Todo puede pasar, no voy a decir nada sobre Alex porque aun es un personaje del que no sabéis mucho y espero que vayáis descubriendo cosas de ella poco a poco, el siguiente capítulo será P.O.V Emily así que no te preocupes jaja ¡gracias por comentar!**

**aazull8811: gracias por pasarte y comentar, espero que sigas haciéndolo ;) a mí tampoco me pareció justo, es por eso que decidí escribir este fic aunque es el primero que hago y no sé muy bien.. pero lo intento jaja**

**rakel16: ¡gracias por pasarte! a mí también me gusta MUCHÍSIMO más Paige que Maya, además creo que es mejor actriz :)**

**Amaranta316: ¿Alex gay? no diré nada sobre ella, jaja lo iréis descubriendo poco a poco, la verdad es que voy escribiendo sobre la marcha pero muy pronto sabremos muchas más cosas acerca de Alex ;) ¡gracias!**

**Y dicho esto espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo: ¿quién creéis que ha vuelto? ¿qué creéis que haga Emily? ¿y Paige?**

**¡un saludo!**


	5. Fotografía

_**¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviews del capítulo pasado! Me encanta saber que hay gente a la que le gusta el fic, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo.. ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!**_

* * *

><p><span>CAPÍTULO V: "Fotografía"<span>

Un sudor frío comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Emily mientras permanecía estática en el salón aun sosteniendo la carta anónima en sus manos. Sus ojos releían la misma y única línea una y otra vez, intentando desentrañar algún misterio oculto entre aquellas palabras, alguna pista, algo que le llevara a saber quién podía ser el remitente.. Nada.

-¿Emily? ¿estás bien? -de nuevo su madre volvió a asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta con una mirada interrogante.

-S-sí, sí.. es sólo que no tengo mucha hambre, he perdido la noción del tiempo y Spencer me matará si no dejo todo listo hoy.

-Muy bien, pero hazte al menos un sandwich, no voy a permitir que salgas de casa sin nada en el estómago -advirtió Pam- ¿de quién era la carta?

Emily entreabrió la boca unos instantes pensando muy bien qué decir, para su madre sólo habría una respuesta aceptable y esta no incluía a ninguna persona anónima.

-Hanna. -sentenció- Ya sabes cómo es, al parecer su madre ha vuelto a requisarle el móvil y.. es su nuevo método para mandar mensajes.

Pam frunció el ceño incrédula mirando a su hija, la historia era completamente inverosímil y no la habría creído en absoluto si se tratara de Spencer o Aria, pero siendo Hanna.. todo era posible.

-Vaya.. demos gracias a que no le ha dado por comunicarse mediante mensajes de humo. -dijo sonriendo y besando la mejilla de su hija- No llegues muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro.

Emily subió las escaleras directamente hasta su habitación, tiró el bolso encima de la cama y se recostó junto a él mientras tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje conjunto para Hanna, Aria y Spencer que contenía un simple acrónimo: S.O.S.

En menos de cinco minutos su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar entre sus manos, dirigió su vista a la pantalla y pudo ver una foto de Spencer con su nombre bajo ella y la señal de llamada entrante justo antes de contestar el teléfono apresuradamente.

-¿Spence?

-_¿Qué ocurre Em? ¿estás bien?_ -preguntó la otra chica agitada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sí.. pero necesitamos una reunión urgente: creo que -A ha vuelto.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-¿Entonces simplemente ponía eso? -preguntó Hanna mientras ojeaba el último número de Vogue desde la cama de Spencer- No creo que sea tan alarmante Em, esa perra psicópata suele dejar su sello como diciendo: "os estoy observando, siempre pegada a vuestro culo.. A es por ATENTA."

-¿Por qué hablas como si fuera una mujer? Ni siquiera tenemos claras evidencias del género que estamos tratando y es como si tú llevaras a cabo tu propio juicio mental eliminando sospechosos.. -inquirió Spencer mirando fijamente a Hanna con los brazos cruzados desde su escritorio.

-Por favor Spence, deja de hablar como si acabaras de salir de una novela policíaca de "Hishcok".. -señaló Hanna pesadamente levantándose de la cama mientras dejaba a un lado la revista.

-Es Hitchcock. -interrumpió Spencer.

-Lo que sea, mi punto es que estoy segura de que A es una tía porque nosotras somos mucho más inteligentes y malvadas que ellos.. eso es así.

Hanna dirigió su vista hacia el resto de sus amigas que la miraban de forma escéptica.

-Aunque así fuera Han, nos estamos desviando del tema, estamos aquí porque Emily ha recibido un anónimo, y esta vez ni siquiera sabemos si ha sido -A. Estamos en un callejón sin salida.. -musitó Aria colocándose entre sus amigas mientras miraba cariñosamente a Emily en una clara muestra de apoyo. Spencer se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué será que todo esto no hace más que sumarse a la innumerable cantidad de deja-vus que me producen los temas relacionados con -A..?

-Aún no sabemos si -A está dentro de todo esto, quiero decir: normalmente cuando se pone en contacto con alguna de nosotras es para llevar a cabo algún maléfico plan, para intentar que hagamos algo o para llevarnos a donde quiere, pero esta vez sólo es un aviso: HE VUELTO. ¡Puede significar muchas cosas! -por primera vez Emily habló, aún sujetando el papel que minutos antes habían examinado cada una de sus amigas.

-Tranquilízate Em, todas estamos juntas en esto. -Aria se acercó a su amiga acariciando su espalda suavemente intentando tranquilizarla.

-Aria, vosotras no habéis recibido nada, esto va dirigido a mí, no sé quién es, no sé si es -A, si es otro loco o simplemente alguien con ganas de pasar el rato, pero empiezo a cansarme de ocultar cosas, de no saber y sobretodo estoy cansada de tener miedo.

Las tres chicas miraron a Emily sin saber qué decir durante varios segundos, hasta que finalmente, Spencer habló cogiendo la carta de las manos de Emily y volviendo a guardarla en el mismo sobre donde la había recibido.

-Muy bien, olvidemos esto. Si es -A no dice que hagas nada, no te da ninguna instrucción ni plantea un nuevo rompecabezas así que no tenemos por qué hacer nada, si es otra persona que quiere ponerse en contacto contigo volverá a intentarlo cuando vea que su carta no da resultado y si es alguien que tan sólo quiere pasar el rato..

-¡Que le jodan! -interrumpió Hanna volviendo a levantarse de la cama.

-Ehh.. sí Hanna, yo lo habría dicho de otra forma, pero técnicamente, el concepto viene a ser el adecuado. -comentó Spencer con una mueca reprobatoria en su rostro.

Después de dar el tema por zanjado, comentar diferentes proyectos de clase por parte de Spencer, las últimas tendencias en moda por parte de Hanna (mientras Spencer bostezaba) y su última cita con Ezra según Aria, cada una se dirigió a un punto diferente de Rosewood.

Eran las 17.35 de la tarde, por lo tanto las tiendas aún no habían cerrado, así que Emily se dirigió rumbo a la ciudad para comprar los víveres necesarios para la fiesta del sábado como motivo del cumpleaños de Hanna. Primero se acercó a 'Weavers Way' a comprar algo de comida vegana para Aria así como un pastel de zanahoria también para su amiga. Más tarde se dirigió hacia un gran supermercado en el que compró pizzas, hamburguesas, bebidas, etc. y en el que un chico muy amable la ayudó a cargar todo lo comprado en el coche, siguió dando vueltas por la ciudad en busca de algún regalo para Hanna: se acercó a una tienda de ropa pero dudaba que su amiga necesitara más de la que ya tenía, ¿un libro? no, definitivamente Hanna no era muy amiga de la lectura, ¿quizá algo hecho por ella misma? no, definitivamente eso no, Emily era terrible con las manualidades.. Su cabeza seguía debatiéndose entre los diferentes regalos que podrían sorprender a Hanna el día de su cumpleaños cuando pasó por delante de un estudio fotográfico, en su exterior había un gran escaparate en el que se encontraban expuestas diferentes fotografías de distintos modelos y tamaños, unas en blanco y negro, otras en color, algunas enmarcadas, otras con diferentes efectos.. pero todas con algo en común: sonrisas. La gente de aquellas instantáneas parecía feliz, y transmitían esa felicidad a quien las mirara, se preguntó cuándo era la última vez que sus amigas habían sonreído así y cuándo sería la próxima vez que pudiera disfrutar de un momento como ese, estaría bien tener algo que se los recordara.. por si ese momento tardaba más de la cuenta.

Recordó el día que salieron al campo hace tan sólo dos fines de semana, había sido un plan propuesto por Aria, sin planearlo: sobre la marcha. Al principio Hanna se mostraba reticente, pero tras la insistencia de sus amigas decidió unirse a la escapada. Emily estaba segura de que aquel fue uno de los días más felices de su vida, extrañaba sentirse así con sus amigas: sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin miedos, sólo ellas. Recordaba como Hanna se había caído a un pequeño lago persiguiendo a una rana, y como más tarde ella se había tirado al agua alarmada por los gritos de histeria de la chica, a pesar de que hacía pie perfectamente, también recordaba como tras salir de agua tras haberse calmado envueltas en risas y pequeños juegos, ambas acordaron atrapar cada una a sus dos amigas restantes para de este modo, mojarlas también.. terminaron mojadas, sucias y cansadas pero sus sonrisas ocupaban su cara al tomarse la fotografía con el móvil de Emily que, en modo automático, descansaba sobre un árbol esperando capturar el momento.

Emily dirigió su vista hacia su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y ante su vista apareció la imagen que tenía como salvapantallas: la misma de la que se había estado acordando los últimos minutos. Sin pensárselo dos veces entró en el estudio, se dirigió al mostrador y esperó pacientemente a que alguien saliera a atenderla. Tras breves instantes un hombre de unos 53 años apareció ante ella llevando una cámara fotográfica consigo.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla señorita? -sonrió amablemente mientras colocaba la cámara en el mostrador y dirigía su mirada hacia el ordenador distraídamente.

-Verá, tengo una fotografía en mi teléfono móvil y me preguntaba si podría enmarcarla, como alguna de esas del escaparate.. -señaló.

-Por supuesto, primero tendremos que ver si la calidad de la imagen es buena, pero no creo que haya problema, luego tendrá que señalar el tamaño de imagen que quiere, el color del marco, la forma, si quiere algún efecto..

Emily escuchaba atentamente al hombre y asentía con la cabeza mientras intentaba acordarse de todo lo que decía, tras entregarle su móvil y que el hombre descargara la foto con el ordenador, revisar un catálogo y elegir el tipo, modelo y color de marco que prefería, así como el tamaño, el hombre rellenó un formulario de pedido que Emily firmó.

-Muy bien, aproximadamente en dos horas tendrá usted el encargo. -explicó el hombre.

-¿Tan pronto? -se extrañó la chica.

-Bueno.. ¿qué se espera? Ahora con todo esto de la fotografía digital y los nuevos programas para el tratamiento de imágenes, nosotros casi no tenemos trabajo, ahora cualquier persona con una cámara digital se cree fotógrafo así que no suelo tener demasiado trabajo, pase por aquí a las 20.15.

Tras despedirse, Emily salió de la tienda y buscó algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo mientras esperaba que su pedido estuviera listo, se acercó a un pequeño cine situado en una avenida, donde emitían películas en versión orginal, compró un pequeño paquete de palomitas y entró a una película de cine mudo que le llamó la atención.

Una hora y cincuenta y tres minutos después salió del cine con una sonrisa en su rostro: la película le había gustado bastante y había salido con tiempo suficiente para llegar al estudio y recoger el regalo de Hanna, se dirigió de nuevo hacia su coche y tras conducir varias calles llegó de nuevo a su destino. El hombre volvió a aparecer tras el mostrador con una sonrisa en su rostro, enseñándole orgulloso el fruto de su trabajo.

-¡Vaya, es precioso! -exclamó Emily al ver el cuadro por fin acabado. Era un modelo liso, sencillo, con líneas de colores suaves que decoraban el marco de madera, dándole un toque original y juvenil. Tras el cristal del marco aparecía la imagen de ellas cuatro sonriendo abrazadas mirando a la cámara, con manchas de barro en sus caras, sus manos y su ropa, mechones de pelo despeinado salían de la cola de Hanna, así como Spencer miraba a la cámara riendo ajena a una pequeña rama enredada en su cabello. Aria agarraba a Emily por la cintura, entre Hanna y la nadadora y reía con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abiertas mientras con su otra mano sujetaba su pecho tratando de respirar con normalidad, en último lugar, Emily miraba a sus amigas riendo divertida mientras intentaba hacer cosquillas a Hanna con su mano izquierda bajo el abrazo de Aria.- me encanta esta foto.. -susurró.

-Se las ve felices, espero que sonría de esa forma muy a menudo. -dijo el hombre sinceramente.

-Yo también. -musitó de nuevo la chica cabizbaja, tras pagarle al hombre, Emily salió del establecimiento y de nuevo volvió a introducirse en su coche sonriendo levemente: estaba segura de que a Hanna le encantaría su regalo. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y tras colocar el espejo retrovisor en su sitio las dirigió hacia el contacto cuando de pronto, su móvil vibró, al igual que otros tres móviles más en diferentes puntos de Rosewood.

Emily, Hanna, Spencer y Aria dirigieron su vista a la pantalla de sus respectivos teléfonos. Diferentes escenarios: un mismo mensaje. Emisor.. desconocido.

Lentamente cada una abrió el mensaje de texto en su móvil, era una imagen. Una imagen tomada dos fines de semana atrás, en una excursión al campo planteada por Aria sin previo aviso. Una imagen en las que se encontraban ellas, abrazadas, mirando a la cámara. La sangre se heló en cada uno de sus cuerpos cuando fijaron la vista en cada uno de los rostros que presidían la imagen: la fotografía había sido quemada, provocando que sus caras quedaran completamente derretidas con una mezcla de rasgos de dolor y desesperación. Las risas y sonrisas ya no existían. Sus caras estaban deformadas, sus ojos caían oscuros por sus caras y sus bocas se abrían como si estuvieran gritando: pidiendo auxilio.

En la parte baja de la foto una gran letra -A eliminaba cualquier rastro de dudas sobre el emisor, y para finalizar el mensaje, una simple frase que hacía saber que efectivamente conocía cada uno de sus movimientos:

**SIEMPRE firmo mis obras, perras.**

**-A.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Bueno! parece ser que -A no ha tenido nada que ver con el anónimo ¿no? ¿de quién será?<em>**

**Como prometí un nuevo capítulo desde el punto de vista de Emily, me gusta que hagáis vuestras propias conjeturas, ¡algunas personas se acercan bastante! ¿qué opináis sobre los nuevos personajes? :)**

**¡Espero que nos volvamos a leer muy pronto!**

**Sora Yagami: Aquí tienes la nueva actualización! jaja Parece que aún no se sabe quién envió la carta.. ¿alguna sugerencia? ;)**

**heavy-chan: Lo prometido es deuda, ¡espero que te haya gustado! no esperaré una semana más jaja**

**: As I said: THANK YOU. Seriously, I hope you liked the new chapter :)**

**aazull8811: Muchísimas gracias! Parece que entiendes bien a Paige, como dices no es nada fácil, así que habrá que ir viendo como se va desarrollando la relación entre Emily y ella.. ¿qué pasará? ;)**

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	6. Anónimo

_**¡Hola! Como siempre muchas gracias a aquellas personas que dejan sus comentarios, me agrada mucho poder leer qué os va pareciendo la historia y lo que pensáis sobre el anónimo, aunque he jugado con el factor sorpresa, espero que aunque os extrañe, no os decepcione. ;) ¡que lo disfrutéis!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Capítulo VI: "Anónimo"

Tras recibir aquel mensaje de texto, las cuatro amigas se pusieron en contacto y acordaron reunirse en casa de Spencer cuando Emily hubiera regresado a Rosewood. La chica aún guardaba el cuadro envuelto en papel de regalo en el maletero de su coche y la duda de si sería adecuado entregárselo a Hanna por su cumpleaños comenzó a acecharle.

No entendía de qué forma -A había tenido acceso a aquella fotografía, tras recibir el mensaje volvió a entrar al estudio y le preguntó al dueño si alguna persona había entrado en la tienda después de ella pero el hombre lo negó todo alegando que como le dijo anteriormente no pasaban por su mejor momento.

Con un cúmulo de ideas danzando sin cesar por su mente, la morena aparcó el coche frente a la casa de su amiga, lo rodeó y tras apuntar a él con las llaves echó el seguro dejándolo completamente cerrado. Miró la casa que se levantaba frente a ella, la casa en la que tantos momentos había compartido con sus amigas, tantas risas y tantos secretos, secretos que nunca lo fueron para Alison.

-¿Em? ¿piensas entrar? -la voz de Spencer la sacó de su ensimismamiento, la chica se encontraba asomada a la puerta con un vaso de humeante café para llevar en la mano.

-Sí, claro.. -Emily se fue acercando lentamente a su amiga y tras saludarla, fijó su vista en lo que esta sostenía- ¿se ha estropeado tu cafetera?

-No, Aria trajo uno para cada una, como sabes no le tiene mucho aprecio al café de los Hastings.

La morena sonrió pasando al interior de la casa seguida de su amiga, subieron las escaleras lentamente mientras Emily acariciaba la barandilla y tras llegar al cuarto de Spencer se reunieron con sus otras dos amigas que las esperaban sentadas en la cama.

-¡Em, por fin! -saludó Aria levantándose de la cama y saludando a su amiga, Emily correspondió al saludo y tras hacer lo mismo con Hanna se sentó a su lado mientras Spencer permanecía de pie frente a ellas y comenzaba a plantear su hipótesis.

-Como os habréis dado cuenta, al parecer no fue -A quien envió ese anónimo. El mensaje era claro: -A siempre firma lo que hace, la carta que tú recibiste era anónima Emily y al parecer -A lo sabía por lo que no ha podido ser él.

-Ella. -corrigió rápidamente Hanna.

-Lo que tú digas Hanna. -siguió Spencer ignorando a su amiga- El caso es que si no ha sido -A, ¿quién puede haber enviado el anónimo?

-Si lo supiéramos ya no sería anónimo Spence, ahí está la gracia. -dijo Hanna rodando los ojos antes de añadir en un susurro- _tan inteligente para unas cosas y luego para otras.._

_-_Te he oído. -añadió Spencer con una rápida mirada a Hanna, que jugueteaba con un cojín sobre la cama de su amiga mientras la miraba divertida.

-Escuchad, -interrumpió Aria levantándose- no vamos a sacar nada en claro por más vueltas que le demos, propongo hacer lo que dijo Spencer: olvidar el asunto hasta tener más pistas, ni siquiera -A nos ha dicho nada, sólo tenemos un anónimo y un mensaje de texto que al parecer no guardan relación entre sí, olvidémoslo.

Las cuatro amigas se miraron en silencio durante varios minutos analizando mentalmente los pros y los contras de la idea propuesta anteriormente por Spencer y más tarde apoyada por Aria. Normalmente cuando hablaban de -A todo el mundo podía ser el culpable, ahora el rol había cambiado y parecía que -A era el único inocente cuando se trataba de averiguar el autor de aquel anónimo.

-Está bien, hagamos eso. -dijo Emily levantándose rápidamente de la cama- Creo que Spencer tiene razón, sea quién sea la persona del anónimo volverá a comunicarse y cuando vuelva a hacerlo seguramente sea algo más conciso.

Tras mostrar todas su acuerdo en este nuevo "modus operandi" se separaron dirigiéndose cada una hacia su casa. La noche ya se cernía sobre Rosewood, haciendo que la oscuridad invadiera las calles y las luces de las farolas comenzaran a adueñarse de ellas. Emily condujo varios minutos hasta su casa, aparcó el coche justo enfrente de su puerta, como ya era costumbre en ella y tras rodearlo se dirigió al maletero para coger las cosas que había comprado en la ciudad. Inclinó levemente el cuerpo para alcanzar una de las bolsas cuando sintió como alguien se pegaba a su espalda sujetándola firmemente y con la otra mano tapaba su boca impidiéndole gritar. Emily forcejeó fuertemente intentando mover la cabeza para ver quién la guiaba a oscuras hacia un callejón poco transitado varios metros a la derecha de su casa pero le era imposible, un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle la columna vertebral y un sudor frío se extendió por su espalda. La imagen de aquel mensaje de texto volvió a aparecer en su memoria y aquellas caras desencajadas tomaron forma en su mente mientras ella seguía retorciéndose en busca de una escapatoria que le era imposible conseguir.

Al llegar al callejón sintió como los brazos que la sujetaban en aquel firme agarre fueron cesando y la mano que tapaba su boca finalmente descendió hasta liberarla por completo, se giró bruscamente y se encontró de frente con la persona que la había guiado hasta allí.

-¿¡TOBY? -gritó intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Shhh, Emily ¡no grites! -chistó el chico intentando que la morena bajara el tono de su voz- Siento haberte traído así hasta aquí, no pretendía asustarte pero no podía verte a la luz del día, no quiero que Spencer sepa que he vuelto. -una extraña mueca de tristeza invadió su rostro.

-¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿te das cuenta lo que he podido llegar a pensar? Creía que eras un loco, o un ladrón, o... ¡ni siquiera lo sé! ¡Si querías hablar conmigo podrías haberme avisado Toby! -susurró la chica enojada mientras sujetaba su pecho con ambas manos tratando de calmar su respiración y permaneciendo impasible mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo hice! -exclamó- Dejé una carta en tu buzón nada más llegar, pero no la firmé por si Spencer la veía, tampoco podía contarte mucho más en ella, simplemente te avisé de que había llegado y..

-Espera, espera.. -interrumpió la chica- ¿TÚ escribiste el anónimo?

-¿Anónimo? Bueno, supongo.. no pretendía que sonara así, suponía que al leerlo te darías cuenta de que era yo, sólo podía ponerme en contacto contigo Emily.

-¡Toby! ¡¿sabes lo que he llegado a pensar de ese anónimo? -recriminó- no tenía ni idea de que eras tú, se me pasó por la cabeza cualquier cosa, y ahora apareces y me arrastras hasta aquí..¿dónde has estado?

-He estado con Jenna fuera de la ciudad, se está sometiendo a un tratamiento para recuperar la visión. -Toby miraba a Emily a los ojos y bajó la mirada antes de continuar- ¿Cómo está Spencer?

-Ella está bien Toby, pero no deberías esconderte, tarde o temprano se enterará de que estás aquí y yo no me siento cómoda ocultándole cosas a una de mis mejores amigas.

-Lo sé, siento ponerte en este aprieto, pero aún no quiero que lo sepa, prometo que se lo diré, pero no todavía, no.. no me siento preparado. -el chico seguía hablando con la mirada fija en sus pies- Ahora tengo que irme, Jenna empezará a preguntar por mí si ve que tardo demasiado, se supone que iba a tirar la basura. -dijo levantando la mirada con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro- Ya nos veremos Emily.

Y dicho esto, se fue. Emily permaneció varios segundo en aquel callejón tratando de asimilar lo que suponía la repentina llegada y confesión de Toby. No podía decirle a Spencer que ya sabía quién había escrito aquel anónimo porque eso supondría tener que decirle a su amiga la verdad y aunque odiaba mentirle, en cierta forma sentía que se lo debía a Toby, el chico había confiado en ella y no podía defraudarlo, menos aún después de lo mal que lo había pasado cuando estuvo en el hospital y ella, como intermediaria de Spencer tuvo que contarle aquella mentira para protegerlo de -A.

Finalmente decidió no decirle nada a nadie, después de lo acordado, no tardarían en olvidarlo si Emily no volvía a recibir ningún otro anónimo y ahora que sabía que Toby era el emisor, estaba segura de que no volvería a recibirlos.

****.

_**P.O.V Paige**_

.

Paige despertó en su habitación de motel cuando escuchó a la pareja que se hospedaba en la habitación contigua manteniendo una fuerte discusión, sobre las 5.35 de la mañana. Maldijo en voz baja enterrando su cabeza en la almohada y tras desperezarse lentamente, se se sentó en la cama buscando las zapatillas a tientas con sus pies, aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se las puso y se levantó para darse una ducha.

Su habitación no tenía muchos lujos, de hecho no tenía ninguno, pero como Paige pensaba: "al menos se puede vivir en ella". Era una habitación pequeña, con una cama a la derecha y una televisión justo enfrente de la cama, en la cuál se veían 3 de los 15 canales de los que disponía, cosa que a la chica no le importaba ya que no solía verla. Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta que daba acceso a un baño de paredes y suelo blanco, en el que se disponían una placa de ducha, un inodoro y un lavabo con un espejo sobre él. Además la habitación contaba con un armario justo al lado del cuarto de baño, en el que la chica guardaba toda su ropa y la gran mayoría de sus pertenencias. La habitación tenía el suelo de madera y las paredes cubiertas con un papel estampado con flores en tonos ocres (cosa que Paige odiaba) y despegado por la esquina superior izquierda de la pared de su cama.

Tras darse la ducha y vestirse con unos vaqueros ajustados, unas converse rojas y una camiseta con el logotipo de los Rolling Stones cogió las llaves de su habitación de la mesita de noche y se dispuso a salir a desayunar cuando escuchó su móvil vibrando encima de la cama.

-Ey, casi te olvido. -dijo para sí misma acercándose al móvil. Desbloqueó la pantalla y vio un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada de Emily Fields.

**¿estás haciendo algo? te invito a desayunar. -E.**

Paige sonrió levemente y comenzó a teclear una respuesta rápidamente.

**¿qué clase de persona se levanta un viernes a las 6.00? acepto la invitación ;) -P.**

No tuvo que esperar ni cinco minutos cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar de nuevo con la pantalla iluminada, alertando de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

**Emily Fields y Paige McCullers, te recuerdo que tú también estás levantada. ;) te veo a las 6.30 en el parque Washingon. -E.**

Paige metió rápidamente el móvil dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, salió por la puerta y la cerró con las llaves que tenía en la mano, se dirigió hacia recepción mientras jugueteaba con el llavero entre sus dedos y tocó la campana del pequeño mostrador que presidía la estancia.

-Señorita McCullers.. -la firme voz de la dueña de aquel Motel sonó tras su espalda haciendo que la chica se volviera y enfrentara a la mujer. Era una mujer mayor, con un nulo gusto por la moda que se apreciaba por el espantoso vestido de lunares que llevaba acompañados de unos botines y unos calcetines de colores, llevaba el pelo canoso recogido en un despeinado moño y en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa hipócrita que dejaba ver algunos dientes que le faltaban- ¿a qué se debe el placer?

-Vengo a dejar la llave Sra. Greene, voy a salir. -dijo la chica poniendo las llaves en el mostrador.

-Perfecto.. le recuerdo que debe el último pago de la habitación señorita.

-Lo sé, a final de mes cobraré y le pagaré todo junto, lo prometo.

-No me alimento de promesas McCullers, pero le daré un voto de confianza, si para entonces no tiene el dinero se quedará en la calle. -y dicho esto volvió a dibujar aquella sonrisa que tanto horripilaba a Paige, la cual dándole la espalda tras despedirse se dirigió al pequeño garaje donde guardaba su bicicleta y se dispuso a encontrarse con Emily.

Llegó al parque a las 5.59, después de haber recorrido todo el trayecto en bicicleta. Cuando llegó sacó su móvil para escribirle a Emily y preguntarle a la chica dónde se encontraba pero alguien se acercó por su espalda tapándole los ojos con ambas manos y preguntándole al oído:

-¿Quién soy? -Paige sintió el suave susurro de Emily muy cerca de su oído mientras su aliento lo acariciaba, y no puedo evitar que un cosquilleo recorriera su espalda.

-Mmm.. ¿Olivia Wilde? -dijo la pelirroja mientras se mordía el labio- por favor, por favor, por favor, que seas Olivia Wilde..

-Idiota. -sentenció Emily quitando sus manos de los ojos de la otra chica rápidamente y cogiendo la cesta que se encontraba descansando en el suelo justo al lado de sus pies.- Sabías perfectamente que era yo..

-Oh, vaya. -musitó Paige tratando de contener la risa- Bueno, no pasa nada Fields, tendré que conformarme contigo entonces..

La morena se giró para darle una mirada de reproche a la otra chica mientras Paige la miraba sonriendo y comenzaba a seguirla divertida tratando de seguir su rápida marcha.

Llegaron hasta una amplia explanada cubierta por las copas de unos frondosos y altos árboles, la hojarasca se extendía por toda la extensión provocando que el suelo crujiera bajo sus pasos. Paige miraba de reojo a Emily que seguía con el ceño fruncido y portando la cesta en la que suponía llevaría los utensilios para el desayuno. La morena se paró cuando llegaron al centro de aquella explanada y abrió la cesta de mimbre, de la que sacó una manta de cuadros cuidadosamente doblada y comenzó a extenderla sobre el suelo. Cuando terminó, comenzó a sacar de la cesta un termo, dos vasos, y dos platos.

-En la cesta tienes fruta, croissants, y más cosas.. coge lo que quieras. –sentenció Emily haciéndose la enfadada mientras llenaba su vaso del chocolate caliente que contenía el termo y tomaba un pequeño sorbo después de soplar suavemente para enfriarlo.

-¡Vamos! No te enfades, seguro que tú sabes nadar mejor que ella.. -dijo la pelirroja metiendo la mano en la cesta y mordiendo la manzana que acababa de sacar de ella.

Emily sonrió burlonamente a la pelirroja y arrugó su nariz de forma divertida mientras reía, antes de decir mirando a los ojos de la chica:

-Paige.. Te apuesto a que hay **muchas** cosas que sé hacer mejor que ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. jaja espero que no os haya decepcionado pero prefiero introducir a Maya de otra forma.. ¡nos vemos en el próximo y de nuevo, gracias por comentar!<em>**


	7. Picnic

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, parece ser que nadie (o casi nadie) esperaba que fuera Toby el del anónimo.. ¡eso es lo que pretendía! Siento mucho el retraso respecto a este capítulo pero la verdad es que he estado hasta arriba de exámenes y con nada de tiempo para actualizar.. Sin más, ¡espero que os guste! ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VII: "Picnic"<span>

_-Paige.. Te apuesto a que hay __**muchas**__ cosas que sé hacer mejor que ella._

La pelirroja, tras escuchar aquella sentencia por parte de Emily río nerviosamente, lo que provocó que se atragantara con la pieza de fruta que aún estaba masticando y comenzara a toser compulsivamente. La otra chica no dudó en acercarse más a ella y cuidadosamente, colocar su mano en su espalda acompañada de leves toques que intentaban conseguir que su amiga recuperara el ritmo normal de respiración.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó una vez que Paige había dejado de toser e inspiraba profundamente por la nariz varias veces.

-S-sí, sí.. es sólo que me atraganté un poco, no te preocupes, gracias por.. por ayudarme. -ambas chicas se miraron, Paige con los ojos llorosos a causa de la tos y el rostro levemente sonrojado debido al reciente esfuerzo, lo que provocó que Emily la mirara sonriendo tiernamente.

-Podemos decir entonces que te he salvado la vida, ¿cierto McCullers? Me debes una.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja inquisidoramente mirando a la otra chica, que aún permanecía junto a ella sonriendo divertida.

-En tus sueños Fields, no me has salvado de nada, ¡ha sido esa estúpida manzana! Recuérdame que nunca vuelva a comer una que venga de ti.

-La manzana no tiene nada que ver, es totalmente inofensiva.. -dijo Emily mientras alcanzaba la manzana que aún permanecía en las manos de la otra chica- Quizá es que tú eres muy torpe.. -añadió mientras se la llevaba a la boca mirando fijamente a Paige- O que estabas nerviosa. -finalizó mordiendo la manzana para luego dejarla nuevamente en las manos de la otra chica mientras se limpiaba con la mano la comisura de los labios.

Paige alternaba su vista entre la chica y la manzana que ahora nuevamente permanecía en sus manos, sintió como nuevamente el calor comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentando evitar que Emily lo notara.

-Sí, ciertamente, me pone muy nerviosa comerme una manzana, quiero decir.. ¡vivo en un motel! No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de comer una. -dijo con cierto tono sarcástico mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Y mucho menos conmigo, eso suma puntos.. -añadió Emily con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

Paige le sonrió levemente y de nuevo volvió a fijar la vista en la manzana. Ciertamente había sido una buena idea salir a desayunar con Emily, hacía mucho que no compartían un momento como aquel y de nuevo esa sensación de melancolía y un sinfín de recuerdos volvieron a apoderarse de la chica que sin ser consciente de ello suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Todo habría sido tan diferente..

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó de nuevo la morena sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Nada, nada.. simplemente estaba pensando en el trabajo. -mintió, no podía decirle que estaba tratando de averiguar el momento en el que todo se torció y las cosas comenzaron a volverse difíciles para ellas.

-¿En serio Paige? Si te he traído aquí es para que desconectes un rato, no voy a permitir que mientras estás conmigo tengas la mente en otra parte, ahora mismo eres sólo para mí.

Paige levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Emily, que tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la bajó rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían con un rubor intenso.

-Q-quiero decir que.. si estás aquí c-conmigo.. deberías.. ya sabes.. -intentaba explicarse la chica sin levantar la mirada de la pequeña manta sobre la que yacían.

Paige sonrió por el comportamiento de su amiga y se mordió el labio mientras seguía mirándola enternecida por la reacción de esta-

-Ey, tranquila Emily, te he entendido. -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes qué? me estoy dando cuenta de que hemos venido a desayunar pero tú aún no has comido nada, ¿qué quieres?

-Ehm.. -musitó pensativa mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba cómo Paige comenzaba a abrir la cesta- creo que un croissant estaría bien.

-Hecho. -añadió con un guiño la pelirroja mientras buscaba el croissant en la cesta, que ya yacía sobre su regazo para su mayor comodidad- Pero..

-¿Qué? ¿qué ocurre? ¿no hay? -interrumpió Emily- no puede ser, estoy segura de que metí varios..

-No es eso, lo que ocurre es que.. -volvió a decir Paige mientras se levantaba con un croissant en la mano- si lo quieres.. ¡tendrás que venir a por él!

Y dicho esto, comenzó a correr por toda aquella explanada de hojas secas mientras a su paso éstas iban siendo levantadas del suelo y danzando entorno a sus pies.

-¡Vamos Fields! ¿qué ha pasado con el tiburón que llevas dentro? ¿se ha convertido en boquerón? -reía divertida mientras le hacía burlas a su amiga que aún se encontraba sentada sobre la manta mirándola con un gesto de sorpresa- ¿y tú eras la capitana del equipo?

-¡Ahora verás! -gritó Emily momentos antes de incorporarse y salir corriendo para alcanzarla.

Al ver cómo la morena iba directa hacia ella, Paige salió corriendo de nuevo esquivando una gran roca que se encontraba a su lado y no dudó en ocultarse tras el tronco de un gran árbol que, junto con otros de menor tamaño, ponía límite a aquella extensa explanada.

Escuchando cómo las hojarasca seca que yacía en el suelo crujía bajo los pies de Emily, que poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse mas, la pelirroja intentó acompasar su respiración y adaptar su cuerpo a la forma del árbol para, tras conseguirlo, quedarse completamente inmóvil escuchando los movimiento que efectuaba Emily a escasos cuatro metros de donde ella se encontraba.

-Paigeeee.. -llamó la chica con voz cantarina- ¿dónde estás? ¡ven, rápido! ¡acabo de darme cuenta de que me he traído una de esas chocolatinas que tanto te gustan! ¡Paigeeeeee..!

Paige sonrió, ¿como podía ser tan inocente? ¿en serio pensaba que se creería ese viejo truco y que saldría en busca de la chocolatina para que así pudiera atraparla? Quizás esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Emily, cómo tenía la habilidad de ser tan niña y tan mujer a la vez, cómo tras esa apariencia decidida se escondía una chica inocente que disfrutaba jugando con ella en parque, cómo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas nunca perdía la sonrisa..

Emily seguía observando intentando notar algún atisbo de movimiento entre los árboles cercanos ya que estaba segura de que Paige se había escondido ahí, su mirada recorría cada árbol de arriba abajo sin éxito hasta que a los pies del más frondoso y ancho de todos pudo divisar la punta de las Converse rojas de Paige entre algunas de las raíces moviéndose inquietas ya que se estaba resbalando.

Lentamente la chica se dirigió en aquella dirección con suma cautela y andando de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y rezando porque los crujidos de las hojas secas bajo sus pies no llegaran a los oídos de la pelirroja, que aún permanecía escondida agudizando el oído y procurando averiguar el paradero de su amiga por los sonidos, que en ese momento eran inexistentes.

Paige intentaba desechar todos los sonidos provenientes del parque que no fueran los que suponía, eran provocados por la morena, e intentaba obligar a su cerebro a realizar un repaso exhaustivo de todos los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos. ¿El canto de los pájaros? No le servía. ¿La suave brisa que silbaba al colarse entre las ramas de los árboles? No, no era lo que estaba buscando. ¿El incesante zumbido de las abejas de la colmena situada en la copa de un árbol cercano? Para nada. ¿El sonido del crujir de las hojas provocado por unos pasos que se aproximaban? No era.. Un momento.

Pero ya era tarde, cuando Paige quiso salir corriendo de su escondite Emily saltó encima suya provocando que ambas chicas cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente y el croissant que aún permanecía en las manos de la pelirroja volara por los aires aterrizando justo al lado de un pequeño arbusto cerca de donde ellas se encontraban.

-¡Te tengo! ¿creías que te ibas a escapar eh? ¿quién es el boquerón ahora Paige? -reía divertida Emily mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas a la otra chica, que yacía bajo su cuerpo intentando recuperar la respiración y con rostro serio.

Pero la pelirroja no se enteraba de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, simplemente no estaba prestándole atención, su mente se había desconectado automáticamente en el momento exacto en el que sintió como el cuerpo de Emily caía sobre el suyo impactando de lleno contra la mullida capa de hojas que cubrían el suelo.

Con la vista fija en los ojos de Emily intentaba frenar el continuo y persistente latido de su corazón que parecía empeñado en salirse de su pecho. Podría decir que había sido por el susto que la morena le había dado al aparecer de la nada justo enfrente de ella, podría decir que ese latido descontrolado del que ahora mismo se hacía eco su corazón era debido al fuerte impacto que había sufrido tras la colisión con la otra chica, o incluso podría decir que seguía manteniendo los latidos adoptados durante la carrera que llevó a cabo tratando de huir de la muchacha. Pero sabía que no era cierto, sabía que eso sólo sería mentirse así misma, al igual que sabía que lo único que provocaba que su corazón reaccionara de esa manera era la cercanía del cuerpo de Emily al suyo.

Como si de un acto reflejo de tratara, la mirada de Paige osciló entre los ojos y los labios de Emily e inconscientemente un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios captando la atención de Emily que se encontraba atenta a la mirada de Paige. Al seguir el recorrido de la mirada de la chica y saber a dónde estaba dirigida, Emily la miró directamente a los ojos y lentamente se inclinó hasta rozar la punta de su nariz con la suya propia.

"_Mierda, mierda, Paige, no.. ¡reacciona! -pensó la pelirroja que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el suave aliento de Emily sobre sus labios- No puedes dejar que esto pase precisamente ahora.."_

Emily se encontraba manteniendo su peso sobre sus antebrazos, situados a ambos lados del cuerpo de Paige mientras yacía sobre ella. Cerró sus ojos suavemente mientras seguía acercándose esperando a que finalmente se diera por finalizado el esperado contacto.

"_Voy a hacerlo, voy a besarla.. Y parece que ella también quiere hacerlo.. Vale, sí, no hay dudas, voy a hacerlo."_

Entonces sintió como Paige se removía inquietamente debajo suya y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de Paige que hábilmente esquivaba la suya.

-Yo ehm.. l-lo siento. -musitó Emily mientras se incorporaba y sacudía los pequeños rastros de hojas secas que habían quedado adheridos a su ropa- Será mejor que terminemos de desayunar.

-¡Emily, espera! -tras levantarse, Paige agarró firmemente la muñeca de la chica que ya había comenzado a retroceder sobre sus pasos hasta donde seguía encontrándose la manta con los útiles utilizados en el desayuno, de forma que ambas quedaron enfrentadas.

-Yo.. lo siento, me.. me senté encima de un hormiguero. -sentenció esquivando de nuevo la mirada de Emily.

-Ya.. -añadió la morena escépticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza- No me tienes que dar explicaciones Paige, de verdad, olvídalo. -dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y volvía a encaminarse hacia la manta.

-¡Espera, espera! Está bien.. -accedió alcanzándola- No quería que hicieras algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte.

-¿Por qué te subestimas? ¿Te parece que podría arrepentirme? -inquirió.

-No es eso, te recuerdo que quieras o no, aún estás con Maya, según me dijiste no estás bien con ella, pero eso no significa que no estéis juntas.

Emily se mordió el labio. Era una imbécil, Paige tenía razón. Maya había vuelto del campamento y hacía día que no sabía de ella, le había pedido un tiempo, tiempo que la nadadora no había tenido problemas en darle, porque realmente le importaba.. ¿pero seguía siendo la Maya que le importaba? ¿o sólo era una sombra de lo que antes era?

Y ahora estaba allí, con Paige, después de pasar una mañana increíble y no pudo hacer caso omiso de lo que sentía en ese momento. No había estado bien, lo sabía, con eso podía hacerle daño a la chica o incluso hacérselo a sí misma, pero lo que más le preocupaba era hacérselo a Paige. Había vuelto de la nada, con su sentido del humor, sus bromas y esa conexión que sentía cuando estaba con ella para volver a trastocar todo su mundo, y es que aunque odiara admitirlo, Paige siempre había estado ahí.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. -dijo Emily en un susurro apagado- No quiero confundirte más de lo que ya estás, quiero.. quiero que estés bien, que soluciones las cosas y simplemente quiero verte feliz.

-Lo sé Emily.. -Emily bajó la cabeza y volvió a clavar su vista en el suelo con los labios apretados- Ey, mírame.. No tengas prisa ¿vale? -dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la barbilla de Emily con la mano derecha obligándola a que la mirara- Además.. me parece que hay alguien que todavía no ha desayunado.. ¿no crees?

Emily le sonrió y de nuevo volvieron a sacar un croissant para la chica, que fue devorado con avidez mientras Paige explicaba con lujo de detalles cómo era su trabajo en el curso así como intentaba describir con exactitud a todos sus alumnos para que Emily pudiera hacerse una idea aproximada. Aquella atmósfera tensa vivida minutos antes se había disipado y de nuevo las risas y los juegos volvían a establecerse entre ellas, que con miradas cómplices y bromas varias fueron terminando de desayunar hasta que, tras recoger todo lo que habían traído emprendieron de nuevo rumbo al coche de Emily para guardar todo lo utilizado, que ya se encontraba en el interior de la cesta de mimbre que portaba Paige en una de sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? -preguntó Emily tras guardar la cesta en el maletero.

-No, no te preocupes, he venido en bicicleta y si no tendría que dejarla aquí, pero gracias. -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, como quieras.. -ambas chicas se miraron durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente, fue Emily de nuevo la encargada de rompe el silencio- Me lo he pasado genial Paige, de verdad, ojalá pudiéramos hacer esto más seguido.

-Bueno.. he de decir que ha sido más llevadero de lo que pensaba Fields. -dijo con una leve sonrisa- Espero que puedas apreciar la enorme fortuna de disfrutar de un desayuno conmigo, no todo el mundo tiene esa suerte..

Emily se acercó lentamente y tras dejar un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Paige se acercó hasta su oído y susurró:

-Admítelo, te has divertido tanto o más que yo.

-Nunca. -fue la respuesta que recibió del mismo modo por parte de Paige, que tras dedicarle una sonrisa, vio como la morena entraba en su coche divertida y arrancaba en dirección a su casa, dejándola allí de pie mientras sujetaba el manillar de su bicicleta.

Lentamente metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó su móvil. Mientras se mordía el labio comenzó a teclear en él y cuando por fin terminó se quedó unos instantes releyendo lo que había escrito.

-Está bien Fields.. tú ganas. -y sin más pulsó la tecla de enviar.

Cinco segundos más tarde, en un semáforo a escasos diez kilómetros de donde se había despedido de la pelirroja por última vez, el teléfono de Emily comenzaba a sonar en el asiento del copiloto. Aún con una mano en el volante, alargó el brazo derecho hasta alcanzarlo y miró la pantalla:

**Tiene un mensaje nuevo.**

Rápidamente desbloqueó el teclado y tras acceder a ese mensaje una enorme sonrisa inundó su cara, mientras releía una y otra vez el mensaje que acababa de recibir:

**Si lo cuentas lo negaré, pero ha sido uno de los mejores desayunos de mi vida. Gracias por alegrarme el día. Por cierto, que no lo hiciera no significa que no tuviera ganas de besarte. -P**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado, se ha podido observar un acercamiento entre Paige y Emily, ¿no? Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero vuestros reviews :)<em>  
><strong>


	8. Invitación

_**¡Hola! Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado, me alegra saber que os va gustando la historia y lo que opináis sobre ellas, sin más, ¡espero que disfrutéis el nuevo capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo VIII: "Invitación"<span>

Cuando por fin llegó a la piscina habían pasado treinta y cinco minutos desde que se despidió de Emily y le enviara el posterior mensaje. Llegó temprano al polideportivo, estacionó su bicicleta en el mismo sitio de siempre, aquel donde tuvo su primer encontronazo con Alex, y tras asegurarla se dirigió al despacho del que era su jefe: Robert Gray.

Al llegar frente a la puerta golpeó varias veces con los nudillos esperando permiso para entrar, contestación que nunca llegó y tras varios segundos de espera, Paige se dispuso a dejarle una nota al hombre encima de la mesa de su despacho. Giró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y se introdujo dentro de la habitación, en la que, para su sorpresa, no estaba sola.

-Tú.. -musitó al ver a Alex sentada en el asiento de cuero de su padre con ambas piernas entrelazas sobre la mesa y jugueteando con su pequeño reproductor MP3 mientras hacia pompas con un chicle- Deberías quitarte eso, así escucharías cuándo la gente llama a la puerta.

La chica levantó la vista del aparato, y tras reventar entre sus labios la pompa que había formado con el chicle sentenció:

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me he enterado de la puerta?

-¿Quizás el hecho de que no has abierto ni has contestado?

-Oh, vaya.. ¿y tu diminuto cerebro es incapaz de llegar a la conclusión de que quizás si no he abierto es para no verte la cara? -atacó.

Paige se quedó callada unos instantes, ni siquiera sabía por qué se atacaban de esa manera mutuamente, es cierto que no habían empezado con buen pie, es cierto que más tarde Paige había empeorado aún más las cosas, pero ella no podía hacer nada si la otra chica no ponía de su parte.

-Escucha.. sólo quiero que si ves a tu padre le digas que tengo que hablar con él, es urgente, ¿me podrías hacer ese favor? -pidió amablemente.

-Mmm.. Depende.

-¿Depende? ¿de qué? -preguntó la pelirroja confusa mirando los azules ojos de la rubia.

-Depende de si lo que tienes que decirle tan urgentemente me provocará una alegría o no, ¿acaso vas a dejar de dar clases aquí?

Paige soltó un bufido y se pellizcó con la mano derecha el puente de la nariz mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

-¡Argh! ¡eres imposible! Haz lo que te de la gana, ya lo buscaré yo, pero atente a las consecuencias..

-¿Acaso eso es una amenaza? -preguntó Alex divertida por la reacción de la nadadora, siempre le había gustado sacar de quicio a la gente que no le caía bien, pero sin duda, hacerlo con aquella pelirroja a la que apenas conocía se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito de la última semana.

-Para nada, es un aviso. -sonrió de forma hipócrita- Seguro que a Edward le encanta ser tu pareja de natación durante las dos próximas semanas, por cierto.. te sugiero que te informes un poco sobre astronomía e insectos ya que seguramente querrás poder hablar de algo con tu compañero ¿no?

Paige pudo ver como las comisuras de los labios de aquella chica se curvaban suavemente hacia arriba dejando ver una incipiente sonrisa que rápidamente se molestó en ocultar, pero que no pasó desapercibida para la pelirroja, que entendió esto como una pequeña tregua entre ellas y el inicio de un posible acercamiento.

-Me he pasado toda mi vida en un instituto cuya escala social era completamente igual a la de un hormiguero: obreras, soldados, reina..; y con compañeras de clase que tenían el síndrome abeja: todas se creían reina pero no eran más que unos bichos, así que permíteme decirte que afortunadamente tenemos algo de lo que poder hablar.

Ahora era el turno de Paige de sonreír, pero ella no se molestó en ocultarlo, lo hizo mirándola a los ojos, queriendo demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer, que podían llevarse bien, que al fin y al cabo, no eran tan distintas las una de la otra..

Pero esa chica no se lo ponía nada fácil.

-¿Has terminado o quieres una foto? -preguntó Alex sonriente inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando su cara en sus manos, con ambos codos sobre la mesa.

-Claro, si me das una me harías un favor, se me estropeó la diana que tenía detrás de la puerta, creo que tu cara podría servirme.. Pongamos ¿20 puntos cada ojo y 50 la nariz?

Alex levantó una ceja y abrió la boca levantándose del asiento rápidamente lista para atacar de nuevo cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella entró el entrenador Gray, que al ver a las dos chicas mirándose frente a frente, y a su hija con ese gesto amenazador en la cara, supo que algo iba mal.

-Chicas, ¿todo bien? -preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Sí entrenador. -se apresuró a contestar Paige. Alex la miró y tras cruzarse de brazos volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de cuero.- Si me lo permite me gustaría hablar con usted un..

-Paige, ya te he dicho que puedes tutearme. -interrumpió.

-Lo siento, me gustaría hablar contigo de un asunto.. -dirigió su vista hacia Alex- a solas.

-Alex.. -comenzó a decir Robert, pero la chica no dio oportunidad a su padre de que siguiera con la frase y soltando un pequeño bufido se levantó de la silla a regañadientes y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras ella.- Discúlpala.

-No te preocupes. -sonrió la chica amablemente- Verás, quería comentarte que el lunes que viene comienzo las clases y me gustaría fijar el horario para poder impartirlas al salir de allí.. si no hay problema, claro.

-No te preocupes, no creo que haya problema alguno, me pondré en contacto con tu grupo y fijaremos el horario lo antes posible pero hoy tendrás que dar las clases en horario normal ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo listo. -comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba- Pues eso era todo Robert, muchas gracias, te veo luego.

-¡Paige! -llamó a la pelirroja antes de que saliera por la puerta, ésta se giró y buscó la mirada del hombre, que con ambas manos se acariciaba el pelo canoso desde su sillón- ¿Cómo.. cómo ves a mi hija?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó confundida.

-¿Crees que se está adaptando bien? ¿Debería.. no sé.. hacer algo?

Paige suspiró bajando la mirada, por un lado, quería decirle la verdad a aquel hombre que parecía desesperado: decirle que su hija parecía vivir en una continua guerra contra el mundo en la que ella era su principal objetivo; pero por otro sentía que eso sólo le causaría más problemas a la chica y no quería estropear aún más las cosas con ella, así que optó por lo único que consideró aceptable en ese momento:

-Sí, sin duda está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

**P.O.V. Emily**

Emily llegó a su casa sonriendo y de muy buen humor, tras aparcar el coche justo enfrente de la puerta de su casa, como hacía siempre y sacar de nuevo la cesta de mimbre del maletero, lo cual le provocó una nueva sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior, se dispuso a entrar en su casa tras ingresar la llave en la cerradura y girar el picaporte lentamente.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! -gritó desde el recibidor colocando su juego de llaves en el mueble situado a la izquierda de la entrada.- ¡¿Mamá?

-¡Estoy aquí Emily! -gritó su madre desde el salón- ¿a dónde habías ido?

-He ido a desayunar con una amiga. -se dirigió a la cocina y siguió hablando a voces para que su madre pudiera oírla desde el salón, comenzó a sacar todos los cubiertos y vasos utilizados que estaban en la cesta de mimbre y los fue colocando en el lavavajillas, posteriormente, guardó los alimentos sobrantes y se dispuso a doblar la manta y guardarla junto con la cesta en uno de los armarios antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su madre en el sofá leyendo un libro bastante concentrada.

-Muy bien.. -Pam levantó los ojos de su libro para encontrarse a su hija sonriendo con la mirada perdida en el televisor, que permanecía apagado- ¿sabes algo de Maya? -preguntó inocentemente.

-Ehm.. no, no sé nada de ella, no quiero presionarla. -sentenció cambiando el gesto de su cara por uno más serio. Parecía que hoy todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerle recordar a Maya, no quería hacerlo, ¿por qué debía acordarse de ella? ¿acaso ella lo estaba haciendo?

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, Pam de nuevo inmersa en su libro y Emily jugueteando con los hilos que salían de un pequeño cojín que descansaba en su regazo, finalmente, fue ella misma la que rompió el silencio.

-Mamá, voy a pasarme por la casa de Spencer antes de ir a clase, nos iremos juntas. -dijo mientras se levantaba.

-De acuerdo, cariño, pero no te entretengas o llegarás tarde, ya son las ocho y cinco, tienes media hora para llegar.. dame un beso. -Pam apartó el libro tras dejar el marcapáginas en la hoja que estaba leyendo y se reincorporó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo a Emily que ya se había inclinado hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de su madre.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, nos vemos en la comida.

Dicho esto, cogió su bolso, en el que volvió a meter las llaves que puso en el mueble del recibidor y volvió a introducirse en su coche que después de unos segundos arrancó para iniciar el camino hasta la casa de los Hastings.

Al llegar, Emily pudo ver que Spencer estaba saliendo de su casa y se dirigía a su propio coche, con lo cual se acercó cuidadosamente hasta su amiga hasta quedar a su lado y tras bajar su ventanilla emuló una voz ronca y dijo:

-¿Puedo llevarte a algún sitio preciosa?

-¡Emily! -gritó la más alta sobresaltada- me has asustado, deberías mirarte eso.. no es normal que te salga tan bien una voz tan masculina. -dijo siguiéndole la broma a su amiga.

-¡Eres una exagerada Spence! -rió Emily divertida- Sube, te llevo.

-Ah, de acuerdo. -y sin más la chica rodeó el coche de su amiga y tras abrir la puerta del copiloto se sentó cuidadosamente dejando sus libros en su regazo.

-¿Habéis hablado algo más de la fiesta de mañana? -preguntó Emily al tiempo que arrancaba con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-Sí, Caleb será nuestro gancho, le dije a Hanna que mi familia estaría en la casa del lago este fin de semana así que se supone que Caleb ha encontrado otro sitio para.. bueno.. ya sabes. -musitó Spencer incómoda.

Emily sonrió ante el pudor de su amiga y tras mirarla de reojo continuó hablando:

-¿Aria y tú iréis con alguien? -preguntó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su amiga, que ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y apoyando su codo en la puerta de giró hacia Emily para contestarle.

-No, no iremos con nadie, lo cual no quiere decir que tú no puedas hacerlo.. ¡Vamos Emily! Te lo mereces, invita a quien quieras, puedes llamar a Maya, a alguna compañera del equipo, a Lucas..

-No voy a invitar a Maya. -interrumpió- Yo, eh.. e-estaba pensando en otra persona.. No es nada seguro, quiero decir n-no sé si querrá venir hay que.. bueno..

-Em, ¡tranquila! -sentenció Spencer alterada por los rodeos de su amiga- ¿quién es?

-Paige.. Paige McCullers. -respondió Emily aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo para bajar la mirada.

-¿¡QUÉ? -gritó Spencer- Pero Emily, ¿desde.. d-desde cuándo..?

-No, no, no te confundas.. sólo somos amigas, de hecho, ya éramos amigas antes de que se fuera pero desapareció sin dejar rastro y perdimos el contacto, ahora ha vuelto y.. no sé, me gusta estar con ella, quiero recuperar..

-¿Vuestra amistad? -interrumpió Spencer con una mirada inquisidora tratando de ver a través de su amiga o al menos intentando adivinar lo que se ocultaba tras las palabras de ésta.

-E-exacto.

-Bueno, no te negaré que nunca le he tenido mucho aprecio a esa chica después de todo lo que ha pasado, quiero decir.. da miedo. -Emily dirigió una mirada severa hacia Spencer que se apresuró a aclarar lo que había dicho- Sin embargo, si es tu amiga y tú estás contenta con eso.. está más que invitada. -añadió con una media sonrisa a su amiga.

-¡Gracias Spencer! -gritó Emily emocionada dando pequeños saltitos en el asiento- Te abrazaría, pero prefiero que lleguemos con vida al instituto.

-No te preocupes Em. -respondió Spencer sonriendo levemente mientras miraba a su amiga, luego dirigió su vista hacia la carretera mientras pensaba:

"_Sólo espero que finalmente Aria no haya invitado a Maya.."_

**P.O.V Paige**

Tras acabar la clase de ese día, sobre la hora de comer, Paige se dirigió hacia los vestuarios del personal del centro y colocó su bolsa de deporte dentro de su taquilla mientras se duchaba. al terminar, salió envuelta en una toalla azul claro con la que se secó para después comenzar a vestirse y a desenredarse el pelo. Le encantaba la sensación de relajación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo tras ducharse después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento o, en ese caso, haber dado clase. Se sentía como si flotara.

Terminó de meterlo todo en su bolsa y se dirigió hasta su bicicleta para quitarle el candado y salir de allí lo más deprisa posible ya que se moría de hambre. Comenzó a andar sujetando la bicicleta que rodaba a su lado con una mano, mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón inmersa en lo que estaba haciendo. Por eso no se dio cuenta como cada vez iba aproximándose más hasta una figura que permanecía estática en la entrada del polideportivo y que al chocarse con ella emitió un leve quejido:

-¡Ouch! -ambas chicas se miraron y la más alta no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita- Vaya McCullers, ¿en qué ibas pensando?

-¿Emily? ¿q-qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendida.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, ha sido un golpe de nada.. -contestó la morena irónicamente mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?

-No, no te preocupes, pero aún no me has saludado, ¿no vas a darme un beso?

-Claro.. -dijo Paige al tiempo que se acercaba y dejaba un suave beso sobre la mejilla de la otra chica.

-No está mal. He venido porque tengo una proposición que hacerte.

-¿A mí? ¿De qué se trata? -preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

-¿Quieres venir mañana a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hanna? -Emily no pudo evitar decir aquello con más emoción de la que debería, pero realmente le encantaría que Paige fuera con ella a esa fiesta.

-¿De Hanna? No sé Emily.. No conozco muy bien a tus amigas, creo que ni siquiera les caigo bien..

-No digas eso, claro que les caes bien, no te conocen.. -rogó- Por favor, hazlo por mí, realmente me hace mucha ilusión que vengas conmigo a esa fiesta. -añadió con un pequeño puchero mientras miraba a la otra chica fijamente.

Paige no pudo evitarlo, aquel gesto fue superior a ella. Ver a Emily comportarse de una forma tan tierna siempre había roto todos sus esquemas y tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro accedió a regañadientes.

-Está bien.. pero si por lo que sea no me siento cómoda me iré ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sísísísí! -gritó Emily casi sin respirar- ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja y la abrazó fuertemente entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de cuello mientras la pelirroja sorprendida ponía las manos en su cintura.

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa e inspirar intensamente para que sus pulmones se embriagaran del aroma de la otra.

Gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos por dos ojos azules cuya dueña se recogía el largo pelo rubio en una cola junto a donde había dejado estacionada su bicicleta horas antes y desde donde había podido observar toda la interacción de ambas chicas preguntándose qué tendría que ver aquella chica morena con la que entonces era su profesora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis un review con vuestra opinión o alguna duda que os vaya surgiendo, ¡las contestaré encantada! :)<strong>_


	9. Cambios

_**¡Llegamos al capítulo 9 del fic! Justo el anterior a la fiesta, espero que os esté gustando y gracias por los reviews, aunque en el capítulo pasado no fueron demasiados. Espero que no ocurra lo mismo con este porque realmente me gusta saber qué os va pareciendo la historia, sin más os dejo con el capítulo, ¡espero que os guste!**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo IX "Cambios"<span>

Después de que Paige aceptara su invitación y de acompañarla varias calles mientras la otra chica seguía sujetando su bicicleta, Emily volvió a dirigirse hacia su coche mientras tecleaba en su móvil un mensaje conjunto para Aria y Spencer proponiéndoles quedar esa tarde para hablar del cumpleaños de Hanna.

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta del conductor y la abrió lentamente para introducirse en su interior, cuando alguien llamó su atención carraspeando suavemente desde el otro extremo del coche.

-Perdona, ¿puedes ayudarme? -una chica rubia y de unos intensos ojos azules se dirigía a ella con la mano puesta sobre la parte superior de su vehículo.

Emily sonrió amablemente y cerró la puerta para enfrentar a la chica que permanecía en la misma posición esperando una respuesta por parte de la morena.

-Claro, dime.

-Verás, no soy de aquí y me preguntaba si podrías indicarme como llegar al St. Julian's. -preguntó la chica mirándola a los ojos mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¿El restaurante? Claro, está sólo a un par de manzanas de aquí, voy a pasar por delante, si quieres puedes seguirme con la bicicleta -dijo al tiempo que veía como la chica sujetaba el manillar de una flamante bicicleta azul con su mano izquierda.

-¡Gracias! Eres muy amable, por cierto mi nombre es Alex. -espetó al tiempo que daba la vuelta al coche y se acercaba a Emily para estrecharle la mano de forma amistosa. La morena correspondió el gesto pero mantuvo su mutismo mientras la otra chica seguía sujetando su mano- Y, ¿tú eres..?

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Emily. Me llamo Emily Fields, encantada.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿vas al instituto en Rosewood? -volvió a preguntar la rubia mientras comenzaba a montarse en la bicicleta.

-Sí, de hecho todas mis amigas van allí..

-Genial, así ya tendré a alguien conocido cuando me reincorpore el próximo lunes. -dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Me transfirieron desde Phoenix hace una semana. -explicó.

-Oh, vaya.. Bueno claro, ya.. ya nos veremos, ¿vamos? -preguntó la morena mientras volvía a abrir la puerta haciendo reaccionar a la rubia, que permanecía sujeta a la bicicleta mientras colgaba su bolsa de deporte en su hombro derecho.

-Claro, te sigo.

Y sin más, Emily entró en su coche y arrancó suavemente tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y comprobar que la chica permanecía cerca del coche para seguirla hasta el restaurante.

Aquella chica había accionado algo en el cerebro de Emily, durante el picnic, mientras Paige le hablaba sobre su trabajo había comentado algo acerca de una tal Alex, pero la había definido como una chica insoportable que intentaba hacerle la vida imposible y con la que no podías cruzar ni media palabra sin acabar con ganas de matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Emily sabía que no necesariamente aquella chica tenía que ser a la que Paige había hecho referencia, pero encontrársela allí, justo en frente de la piscina, adaptándose a la descripción que la pelirroja había hecho sobre ella y además habiendo sido transferida hace poco, hacía que esa Alex se acercara bastante a la anteriormente comentada por su amiga.

Sin embargo, la forma de ser de aquella chica poco o nada tenía que ver con la explicada por Paige, y de ser ella ¿por qué iba a mostrarse amable con ella sin conocerla de nada?

No, definitivamente no podían ser la misma persona.

**P.O.V Alex**

Camaleónica. Si Alex tuviera que elegir una palabra para definirse sería esa: camaleónica. Podía pasar de ser la persona menos grata y borde del planeta a que le dieran el primer premio en un concurso para diabéticos por sobredosis de azúcar al comprobar la dulzura de la que podía hacer gala. Sin duda, sus dotes interpretativas eran magistrales.

Aquellas obras del colegio se le quedaron pequeñas. Esto era el mundo real y a base de golpes había aprendido como un simple gesto de su cara o una de esas tiernas miradas que comenzó a dominar a los cinco años podían hacer mella en cualquier persona que se le cruzara por delante. Aunque evitaba hacerlo, evitaba por todos los medios dejar salir esa versión dulce y pastelosa de ella porque la odiaba, odiaba verse y oírse como una "niña buena" a la que todo le parecía bien y lo suficientemente amable y educada como para poner la otra mejilla.

Ella no era así, para nada. Si alguien la molestaba se lamentaría y en cuanto a poner la otra mejilla, digamos que lo suyo siempre había sido partirlas. Bueno, no siempre, antes ella no era así, recordaba perfectamente como hace años todo el mundo se deshacía en elogios hacia sus padres al tener una hija tan buena, educada e inteligente. Como era una niña ejemplar que tocaba el piano, iba los domingos a misa y ayudaba en acciones de beneficencia. Pero todo eso cambió hacía exactamente dos meses y medio, cuando en un juzgado a las afueras de Phoenix, sus padres firmaron el divorcio definitivamente.

Todo cambió a partir de entonces, los dos meses siguientes que estuvo con su madre fueron horribles, tanto para una como para la otra. El carácter alegre y extrovertido de Alex se esfumó para dejar paso a una chica reservada, distante e incluso borde. Sus notas en el colegio bajaron hasta tal punto que su madre se vio obligada a hablar con el que entonces era su ex-marido para que la chica fuera a vivir con él una temporada debido a las diferencias irreconciliables que había entre las dos mujeres por aquel entonces.

Robert Gray acogió a su hija con los brazos abiertos ya que vio esto como una oportunidad de recuperar la custodia que había perdido en el divorcio y de estrechar lazos con su hija, pero la situación no fue mucho mejor para él de lo que había sido para su ex-esposa. Alex se mostraba reticente a todo lo que le proponía el hombre, no tenía ilusión por nada, ni siquiera por aquellas cosas que le apasionaban en Phoenix, como la música o el teatro.

El entrenador había hecho todo lo posible porque su hija se encontrara cómoda en su nueva ciudad y sobretodo en la que sería su nueva casa, incluso había decorado su habitación con antiguos vinilos de los grupos favoritos de Alex como Queen o Los Beatles y le había comprado una nueva guitarra eléctrica que colocó con sumo cuidado en la que entonces sería su nueva cama y que, tras dos semanas viviendo allí la chica aún no se había molestado en tocar ni una sola vez.

Sin duda aquella situación se estaba volviendo complicada para ambos. Robert tenía la esperanza de que al entrar en el instituto la cosa mejoraría y podría hacer nuevos amigos, incluso esta era una de las cosas que habían ayudado a que aceptara la solicitud de trabajo de Paige, ya que había leído en su currículum que la chica estudiaba en Rosewood y tenía la misma edad que su hija, pero parecía que aquellas adolescentes no estaban por la labor de llevarse bien.

Mientras continuaba pedaleando siguiendo muy de cerca el coche de Emily, Alex seguía repasando en su mente aquel encuentro que pudo observar entre las dos chicas hacía escasa media hora a la salida del polideportivo. Consideraba aquella pequeña interacción demasiado efusiva como para tratarse de dos simples amigas y estaba decidida a averiguar qué relación era la que se establecía entre aquella pelirroja y esa tal Emily Fields.

**P.O.V. Emily**

Tras indicarle a Alex el lugar donde se encontraba el restaurante, Emily volvió a arrancar el coche en dirección a su casa y, tras aparcarlo, al interior mientras se quitaba el bolso y olisqueaba el agradable aroma que inundaba toda la casa.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó en voz alta- ¿estás aquí?

-¡Sí cariño, estoy cocinando! -gritó Pam desde la cocina.

Emily terminó de quitarse el bolso para dejarlo en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina para encontrarse con su madre que, justo en frente de la vitrocerámica salteaba verdura en una sartén mientras añadía especias con una mano.

-Mmmm.. Huele de maravilla. -dijo la chica aproximándose a su madre con un cálido abrazo y dejando un beso en su mejilla- ¿Falta mucho? ¡Me muero de hambre!

-No, ya casi está, ¿puedes ir poniendo la mesa? Acabo de llegar y casi no me ha dado tiempo a nada, ahora cuando esté listo te aviso.

-Claro. -Emily abrió lentamente uno de los cajones de la encimera y comenzó a sacar un par de cubiertos de cada seguido de dos platos, dos vasos y dos servilletas. Con cuidado fue llevándolo todo hasta el comedor y colocándolo ordenadamente sobre la mesa de madera que presidía la habitación.

-¿Has llamado a papá? -preguntó elevando el tono de voz para que su madre pudiera escucharla desde la cocina.

-No, estaba esperando a que estuvieras en casa para hacerlo, si quieres lo llamaremos después de comer, ¿qué te parece? -contestó la mujer elevando la voz del mismo modo.

-Genial, la mesa ya está lista, ¿te ayudo con eso? -preguntó la chica asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-No, ya está listo, vamos a comer.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron juntas hacia el salón y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos antes de que Pam comenzara a servir la comida mientras Emily se frotaba las manos como clara muestra de impaciencia.

-¿Saldrás hoy con tus amigas? -preguntó su madre mientras se servía un poco de vino en una de las copas.

-Sí, hemos quedado en casa de Spencer para hablar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hanna de mañana por la noche, aún faltan por pulir los últimos detalles..

-Muy bien, no olvides felicitar a la madre de Spencer, el caso que ganó salió incluso en los periódicos.

-Lo haré de tu parte. -dijo la chica mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

Si por ella fuera no lo haría. No fuera que no se alegraba por la madre de Spencer, le parecía genial que le fuera bien en el trabajo, pero no a costa de los demás. El caso al que hacía referencia su madre se trataba de uno en el que la madre de Spencer defendía al dueño de una poderosa multinacional que había sido demandado por algunas de sus trabajadoras por acoso, al no haber pruebas (y Emily estaba segura de que el hecho de que el hombre fuera millonario también había influido) el hombre fue declarado inocente y el caso no pasó a mayores. Emily sabía que la madre de su amiga era una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad, y se preguntaba qué habría pasado si en vez de defender a aquel hombre que aparecía en la televisión declarando su inocencia con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro hubiera sido la abogada de aquellas tres mujeres que declararon haber sufrido abusos por parte de su jefe alegando a su poder sobre ellas.

Cuando la chica quiso volver a la realidad después de divagar en estos pensamientos su madre había acabado casi toda la comida de su plato y el suyo estaba casi en las mismas condiciones. Terminaron de comer en silencio y tras recoger la mesa y realizar la llamada que Pam le había prometido a su hija, en la que pudo ponerse al día de las últimas aventuras de su padre al mando de su escuadrón militar en Afganistán volvió a dirigirse hasta la entrada para, tras coger su bolso, salir por la puerta en dirección a su coche y arrancar rumbo a casa de Spencer.

Cuando llegó pudo ver como Aria llegaba andando distraídamente frente a ella y no dudó en hacer sonar el claxon un par de veces captando la atención de su amiga, que con una leve sonrisa dirigió su vista hacia ella y comenzó a acercarse.

-Hola Em. -saludó con un beso en la mejilla que fue correspondido por su amiga- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú? Te noto distraída.. -comenzó a decir Emily mientras ambas se dirigían hasta la puerta de la casa de los Hastings.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, he tenido una pequeña pelea con Ezra pero nada grave..

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? -musitó la más alta provocando una sonrisa en su amiga mientras dirigían su vista hacia Spencer que aparecía sonriente tras la puerta.

-¡Chicas! -saludó abrazando a sus amigas- Tengo algo que enseñaros, subid.

Las tres amigas, tras saludar a los padres de Spencer que se encontraban tomando café en el pequeño salón situado en la entrada de la casa- se dirigieron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Spencer, donde ya dentro, Aria y Emily se colocaron cómodamente sobre la cama y Spencer delante de la mesa de su ordenador mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en él insistentemente.

-Estaba por aquí.. -susurraba mientras tecleaba y movía el ratón de un lado a otro- ¡Bingo!

-¿Qué pasa Spence? -preguntó Aria incorporándose sobre la cama.

-¿Recordáis que os dije que la fiesta de Hanna sería de disfraces de superhéroes y personajes de dibujos?

-Sí.. -dijeron a coro ambas chicas desde la cama.

-Pues bien, ya tengo nuestros disfraces. -comentó Spencer emocionada mientras aplaudía con las manos.

-¿En serio? ¡déjame ver! -dijo Emily saltando de la cama hasta llegar a su amiga, que seguía frente a su ordenador portátil mostrando una carpeta con pequeñas imágenes.- ¡Ey, me gusta..!

-A ver.. -dijo Aria también acercándose, la chica se aproximó por detrás de Emily que se encontraba incorporada mirando la pantalla, cuando entonces vio la imagen que estaba titulada con su nombre- No puede ser.. Ni hablar Spence, no voy a disfrazarme así.

-Oh, ¡vamos Aria! -animó Emily- No está tan mal, al menos no es peor que el de Spencer.. -dijo mientras reía.

-Ey, mi disfraz es un personaje querido y genial que se ajusta perfectamente a mi intelecto, es perfecto para mí. -defendió la más alta- Vamos Aria, ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un personaje que tenga algo que ver contigo? ¡He estado a punto de elegirte un disfraz de brócoli por el amor de Dios!

-Pues creo que sería mejor que ese.. -volvió a decir Aria mirando la pantalla aún no muy convencida- Al menos los de Hanna y Emily también son geniales, ¡venga ya Spence! ¿tienes algo contra mí que aún no me hayas dicho?

Emily volvió a reír entre dientes por la reacción de su amiga, no entendía por qué no le gustaba su disfraz, entendía perfectamente a Spencer: buscar un disfraz para cada una no debía ser tarea nada fácil, y mucho menos buscar un disfraz que de algún modo se ajustara a cada una de ellas, además, ciertamente ella creía que el disfraz de Aria no estaba nada mal.

Aria seguía mirando la pantalla del ordenador mientras sus amigas la miraban intentando convencerla. La chica dirigió su vista hacia ambas y con un suspiro de resignación terminó accediendo a la idea de Spencer.

-Está bien.. -espetó a regañadientes- Pero con una condición: Holden me acompañará y será mi pareja de disfraz.

-¡Hecho! -gritó una contenta Spencer mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Entonces.. ¿quién se apunta a ir a la ciudad para comprar nuestros trajes de gala? -preguntó la chica divertida mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amigas.

Y dicho esto, las tres fueron saliendo de la habitación directas al coche de Emily y a lo que probablemente sería una tarde muy larga entre probadores.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ¿qué opináis sobre Alex? jaja parece que trama algo ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ¡nos vemos en la fiesta! ;)<strong>_

_**Espero vuestros reviews, un saludo. :)**_


	10. ¡Sorpresa!

_**¡Hola! Siento muchísimo la espera, la verdad es que he tenido unas semanas horribles de exámenes pero no quería hacheros esperar por más tiempo, como prometí, aquí tenéis el capítulo de la fiesta, al final del capítulo (en la nota de autor final) pondré los links para que podáis ver más o menos los disfraces o los personajes de los que van disfrazados cada uno. Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, que os guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena. ;)**_

_**P.D: El capítulo está cortado por escenas, espero que sea cómodo y se entienda pero si no lo hacía de este modo iba a quedar un capítulo demasiado extenso e iba a ser muy pesado de leer.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo X: "¡Sorpresa!"<span>

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos..

-_¿Sí?_ -preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Paige? Soy Emily, ¿cómo estás? -cuestionó la chica dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

-Bien, acabo de llegar, he salido a correr y me había dejado el móvil en la habitación del motel, ¿querías algo Fields? ¿o es que simplemente me echabas de menos?

-Ya te gustaría.. -bromeó- Te llamaba para hablarte acerca del cumpleaños de Hanna, ¿lo recuerdas no? Te dije que sería esta noche.

-Claro, claro que me acuerdo, si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de qué comprarle, no conozco muy bien a tu amiga y no sé qué puede gustarle..

-¡Ey, para el carro! -interrumpió Emily mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza- No hace falta que le compres nada, no te llamo por eso, llamo para avisarte de que la fiesta es de disfraces, se me pasó por completo decírtelo el otro día y quería que te diera tiempo a preparar algo.

-Vaya Emily, muy considerada, me avisas el mismo día para que tenga listo el disfraz.. Genial. -contestó sarcástica la pelirroja.

-Lo siento Paige, en serio, lo olvidé por completo pero si quieres podemos buscar algo juntas esta tarde..

-No, no te preocupes. -rechazó Paige- Ya se me ocurrirá algo.. ¿de qué vas a ir tú?

-¡Pocahontas! -dijo Emily efusivamente mientras daba pequeños saltitos por su habitación- ¿no es genial? Tú puedes ir de..

-¿De qué? ¿de John Smith? -interrumpió Paige rápidamente- Ni lo sueñes. Además, creo que ya sé de qué voy a disfrazarme.

-¿En serio? ¿de qué?

-No voy a decírtelo Fields, tendrás que esperar a esta noche para saberlo, voy a ponerme manos a la obra, te veo allí.. ¡Un beso!

-Un beso, Paige.. -pronunció Emily justo antes de escuchar como la otra chica colgaba el teléfono.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ni hablar Spencer, por ahí no paso, lo siento, no cuentes conmigo. -dijo el chico mientras colgaba su descolorida mochila en uno de sus hombros- Quiero a Hanna más que a mi vida, pero esto es demasiado.

-¡Vamos Caleb! -rogó la chica sujetándolo por el brazo- Es sólo UNA noche, hazlo y después te olvidas, a Hanna le encantará..

El muchacho clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de Spencer y ladeó su boca mientras fruncía el entrecejo, sopesaba los pros y los contras meditando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar:

-Tú ganas. Más te vale que sea el mejor cumpleaños de la historia. -sentenció antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a una contenta Spencer, que frotaba sus manos mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

La fiesta de Hanna iba sobre ruedas, con la ayuda de Aria, Emily y los conocimientos técnicos de Caleb, estaba segura de que aquella fiesta marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de Hanna Marin. Su amiga siempre había querido una fiesta de disfraces, y la había tenido sí, pero fue al cumplir los 8 años y ésta se vio interrumpida por los gritos de sus padres y la posterior llegada del abogado del hombre para hacer efectivo el divorcio, hecho que Hanna se había ocupado de borrar de su memoria con lo cual situaba a la de esta noche como la primera fiesta de disfraces de su vida.

Al fin y al cabo no todos los días se cumplen 18 años, ya incluso en algunos países sería mayor de edad y eso era un motivo de celebración. Además, el evento llevaría grabado el sello de Hanna Marin: sería a lo grande. Todo estaba previsto: música, comida, bebida, servicio de guardaropa,.. los invitados no tendrían que preocuparse por nada salvo por una cosa: llevar disfraz.

-_Ni hablar Spence, accedí a llevar el disfraz, ¿ahora quieres que también me pinte la cara? Ni lo sueñes. -_se quejaba una molesta Aria al otro lado del auricular mientras la otra chica se dirigía de nuevo hacia su coche tras despedirse de Caleb.

-Vamos Aria, ¡tu disfraz es genial!, es divertido, entrañable, y además en cierto modo piensa como tú.. -revocó Spencer mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa- Lo de pintarte la cara es sólo para completar el disfraz, las cosas hay que hacerlas bien, ya lo sabes.

-_Mira.. -_Aria permaneció unos minutos en silencio al otro lado de la línea tratando de encontrar alguna posible pega al personaje del que tenía que disfrazarse- _está bien, pero pienso secuestrarte todos los días de la semana que viene después de clase para preparar el examen de química, y no acepto un no por respuesta._ -sentenció antes de colgar la comunicación.

-¡Bien! -susurró Spencer mientras abría su coche y se introducía en él. Sin duda, todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche llegó más pronto de lo esperado y cuando quisieron darse cuenta Aria, Spencer y Emily se encontraban en la habitación de esta última preparando los últimos retoques a sus disfraces.

-Aún no me puedo creer que esto me esté ocurriendo a mí.. -musitó Aria mientras comenzaba a extenderse una extensa capa de pintura azul por la cara.

-Yo sigo diciendo que me encanta tu disfraz Aria, además, ¿vas con Holden no? -preguntó Emily al mismo tiempo que recogía su pelo en dos trenzas a ambos lados de su cara.

-¿Tú que vas a decir Em? ¡Estás preciosa! Siempre has sido una Pocahontas preciosa, no es justo.. y sí, Holden viene conmigo, pero a él le ha encantado la idea, ¡no es como que pueda compartir mi frustración con alguien!

-Aria, deja de quejarte, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Caleb cuando le enseñé su disfraz.. -dijo Spencer entrando en la habitación y cerrando las puertas tras de sí- Em, ayúdame con mis trenzas, ¿quieres?

Emily se levantó de la cama terminando de colocarse la gomilla en su trenza derecha y se dirigió hacia su amiga hasta colocarse a su lado para, con sumo cuidado, dividirle el pelo por la mitad y comenzar a trenzárselo en el lado izquierdo.

-Por cierto, ¿al final viene Paige a la fiesta? -preguntó la más alta de las chicas.

-¿Paige? ¿qué Paige? -interrumpió Aria dándose la vuelta desde el tocador.

-McCullers. Va a acompañar hoy a Emily a la fiesta.

-¡¿Paige McCullers, Em? -gritó Aria sorprendida- ¿te hablas con esa psicópata?

-Ey, no es ninguna psicópata, tú no la conoces, ha tenido problemas, es mi amiga y me gustaría que estuviera esta noche conmigo, eso es todo. -defendió la morena molesta.

-Está bien, está bien.. ya eres mayorcita Emily, pero ten cuidado, quizás sea yo, llámame paranoica o no sé.. pero yo no me fiaría de quien intenta ahogarme por conseguir mi puesto. -contestó Aria volviéndose de nuevo al tocador.

-¡Ya hablamos de eso Aria! Os lo expliqué, fue un malentendido, simplemente..

-¡Ya esta bien! -interrumpió Spencer aún con una de sus trenzas en manos de su amiga- No quiero volver a escuchar quejas de disfraces, ni de parejas, ni de nada. Hacemos esto por Hanna, porque es nuestra amiga, lo ha pasado mal y merece una fiesta inolvidable, ¿de acuerdo?

-Es cierto, lo siento Spence.. -musitó Aria suavemente- Perdona Em, estoy un poco nerviosa y sólo digo estupideces.

-No te preocupes, yo también lo siento Spencer. -añadió- Y ahora, vamos directamente a la casa del lago, creo que en mi coche unas pancartas que no se cuelgan solas. -dijo divertida mirando sonriente a sus amigas mientras abrazaba a una eufórica Spencer por los hombros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Shhh, shhh! ¡Ya viene! -susurró Spencer mientras volvía a cerrar la cortina del interior de la casa e iba esquivando los muebles que podía tantear debido a la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana- ¡Todos a sus puestos!

-Spence, ¡vas a matarte, deja de correr por la casa a oscuras y ven aquí! -susurró esta vez Aria desde detrás de un gran sofá situado en uno de los extremos del salón.

La chica se dirigió corriendo hasta su amiga, que permanecía agachada incómodamente a causa de su disfraz y se colocó justo a su lado, al tiempo que escuchaba como la puerta de su propia casa del lago comenzaba a abrirse y por ella entraba una extrañada Hanna seguido de un paciente Caleb.

-En serio Caleb, no sé cómo has hecho para que Spencer te deje las llaves de la casa del lago después de que descubriera el cariño que le hemos cogido al sofá de su abuelita pero gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado sí..

-¡SORPRESAAAA! -interrumpieron gritando al unísono todos los invitados de aquella fiesta justo en el momento en el que el chico encendía las luces de aquel gran salón que se encontraba ya decorado por todas partes con pancartas, globos, etc.

-¿Q-qué estáis haciendo aquí? -preguntó una asombrada Hanna antes de reaccionar y comenzar a sonreír mientras era abrazada uno por uno por todos los invitados que se acercaron hasta a ella.

-¿Tú qué crees Han? ¡Felicidades! -dijo Emily al tiempo que se acercaba y abrazaba a su amiga.

-Es.. ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias Em! ¡me encanta! ¿dónde están las demás?

-Pues.. Aria está ahí tratando de convencer a Taylor de que no va vestida de avatar. -contestó la morena sonriendo.

-¿No va de avatar? ¿de qué va entonces?

¿Tú tampoco te has dado cuenta? -preguntó Aria acercándose hasta sus amigas- ¡Por Dios, soy Dory! ¡DO-RY! De "Buscando a Nemo", "los peces son amigos, no comida", "hoooooolaaaa balleeeeeeenaaaaaa! -dijo imitando a la perfección el tono de voz del divertido personaje- ¿tan difícil es?

-¿Sinceramente? Sí. Pensaba que me ibas a salir hablando na'vi o algo así.. -contestó Hanna riéndose- por cierto.. sabía que Holden era gay. Te lo dije.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Spencer añadiéndose a la conversación.

-_Hello? _Se ha disfrazado de un pez que se llama Marilyn y se ha puesto leotardos naranjas.. ¿estáis ciegas? Ese chico no es que pierda aceite, es que va regalando garrafas. -añadió Hanna convencida mientras Aria comenzaba a reír sin parar.

-Sí bueno, Hanna y sus conclusiones. ¡Tiembla Aristóteles, tu lógica no vale nada! -sentenció divertida Spencer mientras entregaba una bolsa de plástico a su amiga- Aquí están tu disfraz y el de Caleb, podéis subir arriba a cambiaros.. A CAMBIAROS. -recalcó al ver la mirada pícara que su amiga le dirigió a su novio.

-¡Agh! ¡aguafiestas! -se burló mientras agarraba la mano de su novio y se dirigía hacia las escaleras de la planta superior.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les damos de margen para ir a buscarlos? -preguntó Spencer a Aria mientras seguía con la mirada a su otra amiga.

-5 minutos, con Hanna nunca se sabe. -añadió divertida la otra chica- Por cierto, ¿y Emily?

-Ha salido fuera, creo que ha recibido un mensaje de texto, supongo que Paige estará a punto de llegar.

-¿Te fías de ella? -preguntó la más bajita analizando con la mirada a su amiga mientras volvía a colocarse los guantes teñidos de azul que se había puesto para el disfraz.

-No es algo que nos corresponda a nosotras Aria, es algo que Emily debe afrontar sola, y si se equivoca, le habrá servido para aprender algo.

-Tienes razón.. -dijo Aria bajando la mirada- ¿te apetece beber algo?

-Me apunto. -accedió Spencer dando la mano a su amiga y dejándose llevar entre la multitud.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Ey! -gritó Emily mientras bajaba su móvil y se daba la vuelta alumbrando con la pantalla para ver quién la había sobresaltado por la espalda- ¿qué diablos te pasa?

La persona enfrente de ella llevaba el rostro cubierto con una enorme cabeza perteneciente al disfraz que llevaba y Emily comenzó a pensar que no había sido buena idea salir sola. Se había alejado varios metros de la casa buscando algo de cobertura para localizar a Paige sin tener en cuenta que, en un lugar como aquel, lejos de la ciudad y con todo el mundo disfrazado sería terriblemente sencillo para -A colarse en la fiesta y encontrar un momento a solas con alguna de ellas en cualquier instante.

Aquella figura desconocida comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a ella y Emily retrocedió algunos pasos mientras el miedo comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en su mirada.

-T-te juro que como des un paso más gritaré tan fuerte q-que.. -no pudo seguir hablando porque aquella persona se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que la enorme cabeza que llevaba quedara pegada a la cara de Emily.

Con sumo cuidado, y aún temblando debido al susto y al nerviosismo que seguía recorriendo su cuerpo la morena fue elevando sus manos lentamente hasta llevarlas a la cabeza de la figura que seguía abrazada a su cintura. Con mucha delicadeza fue liberando a aquella persona del disfraz que ocultaba su rostro y al haberlo quitado del todo y dejarlo caer a uno de sus lados se encontró ante ella con una pelirroja que la miraba sonriente entrecerrando sus ojos y arrugando su nariz de forma divertida.

-¿P-Paige? -inquirió Emily aún temblando.

-Claro Fields, ¿quién te creías que era? Estás temblando, no sabía que provocaba esta reacción en ti.. -sonrió- lo tendré en cuenta.

Emily por fin reaccionó y se liberó del abrazo de la chica de forma brusca antes de agacharse a recoger aquella enorme cabeza y lanzársela al pecho.

-¡¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado? P-pensaba que era un asesino, o.. o un psicópata o no sé..

-Ey, ey, relájate Emily.. -dijo de nuevo acercándose a ella- no soy ni una asesina ni una psicópata, aunque alguna de tus amigas piensen lo contrario.. -dijo divertida.

La morena sonrió ante el comentario y aceptó la mano que Paige le tendía amablemente. Miró sus manos unidas durante un instante y luego comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, que se encontraba enfundada en un traje de pelo gris, aún con la enorme cabeza sujetada por su otro brazo.

-¿De qué vas vestida? Se supone que teníamos que ir a juego.. eres mi pareja hoy. -comentó con un pequeño mohín.

-Fields.. Fields.. Y voy. -Emily la miró extrañada y la pelirroja se separó un poco de ella- ¡Fíjate bien! -rápidamente volvió a colocarse la cabeza y entonces Emily pudo ver con claridad de qué iba disfrazada la otra chica en frente de ella.

Lo que vio hizo que la morena estallara en carcajadas y flexionara levemente las rodillas, que comenzaron a fallarle a causa de la risa.

-¿En serio Paige? ¿de mapache? -preguntó aún entre carcajadas mientras la otra chica ya se quitaba de nuevo la parte superior del disfraz.

-Por supuesto. -contestó convencida- Ya te dije que no pensaba disfrazarme del engreído de John Smith, además Meeko es el mejor de toda la película, sin ofender.

-No te preocupes. -musitó divertida- Así que, Meeko ¿eh?

-Sí. Es genial.

-Como tú. Gracias por haber venido -sentenció en un susurro justo antes de dirigirse rápidamente a los brazos de Paige que, sorprendida al principio, no dudaron en rodear a la morena mientras ambas sonreían en la oscuridad de la noche, donde un profundo silencio sólo fue roto por una frase que se escapó de los labios de la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga.

-Estás preciosa esta noche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado, probablemente haya una segunda parte de la fiesta, depende de los reviews, a continuación os dejo los links. No me he centrado demasiado en los otros personajes en este capítulo porque obviamente, las protagonistas del Fic son Paige y Emily, pero si hay una segunda parte de la fiesta saldrán más. ¡Un saludo!<strong>_

_**(COMO SIEMPRE, QUITAD LOS ESPACIOS)**_

_**Spencer: http : / / images . wikia . com / disney / es / images / d / d1 /Gretchen _ Grundler . jpg**_

_**Aria: http **__**: / / costumecherie . com / images / portfolio / dori . jpg**_

**_Holden: http : / / www . blujay . com / 1 / 525 / 3915811 _ s1 _ i2 . jpg_**

_**Emily : http : / / www . atbreak . com / wp - content / uploads / 2011 / 04 / pocahontas . jpg**_

**_Paige: http : / / www . disfraz . in / images / 8 / mapache - mascota - de - carnaval - halloween - disfraz164036531 . jpg_**

**_Hanna: http : / / 3 . bp . blogspot . com / _ yXfS x _ IpOZM / RgHMNBq7slI / AAAAAAAAADE / BSjUXOwrClk / s320 / untitled . bmp_**

**_Caleb: http : / / nanuse . webcindario . com / peterpan _ archivos / peterpanoriginal . JPG_**


	11. Mapache

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, como comprenderéis he estado de vacaciones y la verdad es que no me encontraba para nada inspirada (además he estado muy ocupada), así que he preferido tomarme un tiempo. Aun así este no es el mejor capítulo hasta ahora, de hecho no me gusta mucho, pero no quería ****haceros esperar más. Sin más, espero que lo disfrutéis. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CAPÍTULO XI "Mapache"

-Estas preciosa esta noche.

Emily permaneció rodeando el cuello de la chica durante unos instantes mientras disfrutaba de aquellas palabras que le habían proporcionado un notable aumento en su ya enorme sonrisa.

Lentamente fue separándose de Paige hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja, que la miraba directamente a los ojos esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir esta noche McCullers. -sentenció Emily en un susurro.

-No tenía elección, ¿no crees?

-Oh, cállate. -dijo la morena separándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Paige volvió a sonreír levemente y aceleró un poco el paso hasta alcanzarla, suavemente rozo su mano con una leve caricia mientras se acercaba hasta su oído izquierdo para susurrarle:

-Era broma tonta, tenía muchas ganas de verte, te echaba de menos. Vamos.

Al llegar hasta la puerta de la casa se podía apreciar el sonido de la música que inundaba el interior de la misma, tras abrir la puerta y entrar, ambas chicas se vieron envueltas en una aglomeración de gente que bailaba sin cesar al ritmo de la música.

Emily dirigió su mano instintivamente hacia la de Paige, y la agarró con suavidad buscando no separarse de la chica mientras pasaban por aquel tumulto en dirección a uno de los sofás que se encontraban más apartados.

-¡Vaya! Sabía que tu amiga Hanna era popular, pero no sabía que fuera Lady Gaga.. -espetó la pelirroja antes de tirarse en el sofá pesadamente después de dejar la enorme cabeza a uno de los costados del mismo.

-Si te digo la verdad no sé de dónde ha salido tanta gente, ni siquiera conozco a más de la mitad de los que están, supongo que se habrán ido avisando unos a otros de la fiesta.

-¿En serio creías que no pasaría algo así? Vamos Fields, ¡espabila! Eres muy inocente.. -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que no pasara. De todas formas, no es mi fiesta, es la de Hanna, y ella adora estos.. "actos sociales", si fuera mi fiesta sería distinto, créeme.

-Ya, tú eres más de karaoke, ¿no? -añadió la pelirroja divertida mientras observaba la reacción de su amiga.

Emily instintivamente giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Paige que, con un gesto divertido en su rostro jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones cobrizos entre sus dedos.

-De hecho, creo que ese es más tu estilo McCullers.. el mío quizás sea más "fiesta en la piscina".

-No lo creo, a decir verdad, creo que te conquisté con mi prodigiosa voz, no te esfuerces en negarlo. -añadió Paige mientras intentaba mantener la seriedad con la vista clavada en los oscuros ojos de la morena.

Ante esta sentencia, Emily esbozó una sonrisa para luego dejar escapar una carcajada contagiando a la otra chica, que comenzó a reírse mientras dejaba escapar un leve suspiro captando la atención de la morena.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, para nada, sólo pensaba en cómo han cambiado las cosas.. -añadió con una extraña mueca de nostalgia en su rostro.

Emily se acercó suavemente a ella e inclinándose hasta llegar a su oído acarició levemente su mejilla izquierda y susurró:

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, ven conmigo.

Paige sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo por la cercanía de Emily que, tras mirarla a los ojos intensamente, le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá en el que se encontraban.

Sin dudar la pelirroja aceptó la mano de buen agrado y siguió a la otra chica hasta donde se encontraba el equipo de música, junto al que una extensa hilera de CD's permanecían perfectamente ordenados. Emily comenzó a buscar entre ellos y eligió uno situado en el extremo derecho, con una portada hecha a mano en la que rezaba: "Happy B-Day Han, VOL III".

-Perfecto, éste es. -dijo sacando el CD de su carátula y parando la música del reproductor. Instantáneamente un aluvión de silbidos y abucheos comenzó a escucharse por toda la estancia, así como numerosas quejas debido a la brusca interrupción musical por parte de Emily.

-Fields, ¿estás loca? -susurró Paige acercándose a ella mientras la otra chica seleccionaba una canción del nuevo CD que había colocado- ¿pretendes atentar contra tu vida? será mejor que pongas una canción rápido si no quieres que-..

Y entonces una nueva melodía comenzó a oírse a través de los altavoces del equipo de sonido.

Una canción que Paige conocía muy bien y con la que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera tímida en su cara.

-Si quieren matarme, que me maten, _SO WHAT? _Tú y yo vamos a bailar.

De nuevo volvió a agarrar a la pelirroja de la mano para dirigirla a la pista de baile improvisada situada en el salón de la casa del lago de Spencer, cuyos sofás se encontraban en los extremos de la habitación para facilitar el baile de los invitados.

La conocida canción de P!nk sonaba en toda la casa mientras Emily se colocaba delante de Paige y comenzaba a bailar de forma tímida las primeras frases de aquella canción.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba bailar en público, pero debía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo por Paige aunque dar la cara por ella de esa forma sólo fuera una metáfora que su mente utilizaba de forma inconsciente para redimirse por todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

-Fields, menos mal que te decantaste por la natación de competición.. -espetó Paige conteniendo la sonrisa mientras miraba cómo Emily intentaba de todas las formas posibles seguir el ritmo de la canción- ya que definitivamente la sincronización no es lo tuyo.

Emily paró en seco al escuchar la sentencia de su amiga y su entrecejo comenzó a fruncirse mientras abría levemente la boca para rebatirla, pero no podía. Definitivamente Paige tenía razón y su fuerte nunca había sido el baile, con lo cual optó por agachar la cabeza mientras un leve rumor se extendía por sus mejillas.

La pelirroja sonrió de forma tierna ante el gesto de la chica y tiró suavemente de su barbilla para que volviera a mirarla.

-Mírame, olvídate de todos.

-N-no puedo Paige.. -respondió la morena dubitativa- hay mucha gente y tienes razón, nunca he destacado en el baile que digamos.

-Puedes destacar en lo que te propongas, simplemente ignóralos. -y dicho esto, Paige comenzó a escenificar de forma exagerada y divertida cada frase que pronunciaba la cantante en aquella canción. Comenzó a despeinarse el pelo con ambas manos, saltar, tocar una guitarra imaginaria e incluso dedicarle a la otra chica algunos gestos propios de los rockeros.

Y Emily lo hizo.

Consiguió olvidarse de todas y cada una de las personas que compartían espacio con ellas dos en ese mismo instante, de sus risas, de sus gritos, de sus comentarios,.. En ese momento sólo existían Paige y ella.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a la chica que permanecía con los ojos cerrados tocando una batería imaginaria mientras gesticulaba la letra con su boca. Emily sonrió levemente debido a la ternura que le provocaba esa escena y llevo su mano hasta tocar el hombro de Paige, que abrió sus ojos instintivamente y se encontró de lleno con la profunda mirada café de la morena.

-Emily, ¿qué...? -preguntó estática. Notaba la cercanía de la otra chica y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara en su contra y las piernas comenzaran a fallarle, su vista se desvió hacia sus labios, los cuales cada vez estaban más cerca provocando que de nuevo aquel escalofrío recorriera su espalda, quizás en un intento de advertirle el peligro que suponía aquella acción o quizás como reacción a un profundo deseo contenido, no lo sabía y le daba igual, en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la escasa distancia existente entre su boca y la de Emily Fields.

Cerró los ojos dándose finalmente por vencida a que lo que sabía que estaba apunto de ocurrir, pero no contó con el factor sorpresa, que llegó de forma fría, líquida y roja sobre su espalda.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda..?! -gritó la pelirroja girándose bruscamente y provocando que Emily se separara confundida.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no te había visto, estab-..

-¿¡TÚ!? -espetó Paige enfadada mientras trataba de secarse la espalda de forma inútil ante la atenta mirada de la morena. Ante ella se situaba una rubia vestida con un vaporoso vestido rosa y el pelo delicadamente suelto con mechones de ambos lados de la cara recogidos en forma de trenza hacia atrás. Su cara mostraba confusión, pero al cruzar la vista con la pelirroja una cínica sonrisa se estableció en ella haciendo que Paige apretara sus puños. Sí, sin duda Alex Gray podría pasar por la adorable princesa Aurora con aquel vestido pero para la pelirroja no había nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Vaya, vaya.. ¿Quién tenemos aquí? McCullers.. -dijo recorriendo con la mirada el disfraz de la chica- Que disfraz tan.. ¿apropiado?

-No puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo Gray, ¿sabías que Aurora durmió durante 100 años? ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y tomas su ejemplo?

Emily advirtió el ambiente cargado que comenzaba a instalarse entre las dos chicas y se acercó a Paige sujetándola suavemente por el brazo y atrayéndola hacia ella.

-Paige, vamos..

-No Emily, quiero saber qué está haciendo aquí. -contestó haciendo referencia a la rubia que sonreía ante la incomodidad de la pelirroja, se separó un poco de Emily y se situó justo delante de Alex, a la que miró directamente a los ojos- Ya lo has oído, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, es una fiesta y puedo ir a donde me de la gana. -escupió la chica enfrentándose a Paige- Por cierto, vigila lo que bebes, hay mucha gente, nunca se sabe quién podría intentar envenenarte.

Y acto seguido desapareció pasando junto a la pelirroja y propinándole un leve empujón el acto. Paige apretó la mandíbula y miró a Emily, que permanecía junto a ella sin entender nada de aquel enfrentamiento y con la confusión haciéndose dueña de su mente en ese instante. Se acercó cautelosamente a la pelirroja, que permanecía apretando el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha mientras murmuraba algo en voz baja, tomó su mano y acariciándola levemente le susurró al oído:

-Salgamos.

Ambas se dirigieron juntas hacia el exterior de la cabaña, donde la luna llena se extendía sobre el lago haciendo de aquella zona un paisaje de en sueño. Paige maldecía en voz muy baja y aceleraba el ritmo de sus pisadas al mismo tiempo que la otra chica intentaba seguirla.

-¡Paige!.. ¡PAIGE! -gritó llamando su atención- ¿puedes hacer el favor de parar y explicarme quién era esa chica? No entiendo nada..

-¡Es una estúpida! -respondió la pelirroja alterada- ¡Es la hija de mi jefe en el polideportivo y es una imbécil egocéntrica que no se conforma con nada! ¡No deja vivir a nadie y disfruta amargándole la existencia a toda persona que se acerca a ella mínimamente! ¡No la soporto!

-Tranquila, relájate.. -susurró de nuevo acercándose a ella- Seguramente sólo quiere llamar la atención, es mejor que no le hagas caso, si no irá a más y creo que disfruta sacándote de tus casillas.

-Oh, no me digas.. Muy perspicaz Fields. -añadió Paige con tono irónico mientras se agachaba a coger una piedra del suelo. Suspiró pesadamente y tras inspeccionar la piedra durante varios segundos la lanzó sobre el lago de forma que la roca dio tres saltos sobre el agua antes de zambullirse para hundirse finalmente.

-Ey, no lo pagues conmigo, te recuerdo que sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte, no siquiera conozco a esa chica pero tienes que tranquilizarte, no sé lo que ha pasado con ella, no sé quién es y tampoco me interesa en este momento, pero apuesto que con tu reacción ha conseguido justo lo que pretendía, Paige. -murmuró mientras observaba como la chica seguía cogiendo piedras para tirarlas al lago, esta vez de forma más brusca y precipitada. ¡Por Dios! ¿puedes estarte quieta por un segundo? ¡Necesito que te tranquilices de una vez!

-No puedo tranquilizarme Emily, ¡no puedo! ¿No te das cuenta? -inquirió la pelirroja girándose hacia Emily y enfrentándola con la mirada- Esa chica es la hija de MI jefe, todos los problemas que tenga con ella son problemas con él indirectamente, no sé qué puede contarle ella y qué puede pensar él de mí, pero ahora mismo necesito ese trabajo, ¡lo necesito!

-Lo sé Paige, pero no ganas nada poniéndote así.. -decía la morena mientras se acercaba a la chica, que permanecía ajena al gesto- Por favor, tranquilízate, déjame ayudarte.

La pelirroja soltó una risa incrédula y miró a los ojos a Emily por segunda vez desde que llegaron a aquel paraje, sorprendiéndose por la cercanía de la chica.

-No puedes ayudarme Emily, te lo he dicho, nadie puede ayudarme ahora mismo. -dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Déjame intentarlo.

De nuevo aquella risilla por parte de Paige, que tras murmurar un simple "¿cómo?" levantó la cabeza para mirar a Emily directamente a los ojos.

-Así.

No dio tiempo a nada más, Paige sintió como los labios de la morena se presionaban contra los suyos y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante tal contacto mientras un leve suspiro salía en forma de aire por sus fosas nasales.

Fuegos artificiales.

Es todo lo que pudo ver con los ojos cerrados, fuegos artificiales que se extendían bajo sus párpados y una potente corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo emanando de aquella zona de la que se había adueñado Emily: sus labios.

Unos labios que eran acariciados, besados y bebidos con devoción por parte de la morena mientras Paige sentía que perdía todo rastro de cordura y llevaba ambas manos hacia el cuello de Emily logrando así profundizar aquel beso que estaba durando más de lo necesario.

Pero ninguna de ellas quería separarse, ninguna quería respirar aunque sintieran que lo estaban necesitando. Emily aferrada a la cintura de Paige y ésta al cuello de la otra chica permanecían ajenas a toda necesidad vital que demandaran sus cuerpos.

Lentamente fueron mermando el ritmo de aquel beso que se había prolongado por varios minutos mientras las caricias competían con él por algo de protagonismo. Un suspiro se escapó de sus bocas sonrientes mientras permanecían con las frentes pegadas mirándose a los ojos y diciéndose más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

-He querido hacerlo durante toda la noche. -murmuró Paige más para sí misma que para que Paige lo escuchara.

-Yo he tenido que contenerme para no hacerlo antes. -musitó la pelirroja dejando un nuevo y suave beso sobre los labios de Emily, que ante el contacto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada de felicidad en medio de aquel profundo silencio.

Silencio sólo roto por la insistente vibración del móvil de la morena, situado en su bolsillo trasero, que ignorando por completo el dispositivo se tumbó junto a Paige en la hierba con sus manos entrelazadas.

El zumbido siguió retumbado hasta que la luz de la pantalla se dio por vencida y se apagó por completo. Luz que daba aviso de un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, que leería Emily posteriormente.

Un mensaje de un número desconocido, corto, conciso.

"**Creía que preferías besar a amigas en la biblioteca, perra. Muy mal, Em, ¿qué tal un abrigo de piel de mapache? -A.**"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Os agradecería que dejarais vuestros reviews para saber qué os va pareciendo la historia y si la continúo o no. Muchas gracias.<strong>


	12. Nakoma

**De nuevo perdón por la tardanza, intentaré actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora, pero he estado sin inspiración y antes que escribir algo mal prefiero no hacerlo, sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo XII "Nakoma"<span>

-Vale, entonces ¿estás diciendo que recibiste este mensaje hace exactamente media hora? -preguntó Spencer aún con el móvil de Emily entre las manos sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Sí, os digo que estaba con Paige fuera y bueno no.. no he visto el mensaje hasta ahora pero pone la hora de entrada y fue hace treinta minutos. -explicó una nerviosa Emily.

Hanna y Aria observaban a su amiga sin saber qué decir mientras intercambian miradas interrogantes entre ellas. La rubia dio un paso hacia adelante aproximándose más hasta Emily, a la que abrazó levemente tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Escucha Em, relájate, desgraciadamente somos el _hobbie_ favorito de esa zorra psicópata, y parece que cada vez que entramos en pánico por cosas así aparece una ventana junto a su cabeza con un +100 Exp., con lo cual.. -Hanna advirtió las miradas escépticas de Spencer y Aria y aclaró- ¡¿qué?! Caleb me ha explicado todo eso de los videojuegos, el caso es, que si te asustas, -A gana.

-Bueno, dejando a un lado toda la lógica "digital" de Hanna.. -continuó la chica más alta mirando a su amiga- he de decir que tiene razón. Emily, que entres en pánico es lo que -A está buscando, cualquier movimiento en falso que cualquiera de nosotras cometa puede abrir una nueva ventana hacia alguna de sus macabras conspiraciones.

-Spence tiene razón Emily. -acotó Aria acercándose aún más a sus amigas- Sólo hagamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no tiene por qué saber que tú.. -cuidadosamente estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el móvil de la nadadora, que aún permanecía entre las manos de la más alta y comenzó a sacarle la batería haciendo que el dispositivo se apagara por completo- ..has leído el mensaje, ¿entiendes?

Emily asintió levemente con su cabeza y las cuatro amigas permanecieron observándose durante varios segundos antes de salir de aquella pequeña habitación y volver a la fiesta. No hacían falta palabras, sólo ese simple gesto al intercambiar miradas con el mismo significado para todas: "Estamos juntas en esto".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior de aquel cuarto la fiesta seguía y alcanzaba su máximo auge en uno de los sofás de aquella casa, donde un grupo de jugadores de fútbol, entre ellos Noel Kahn, incitaban a un chico a que bebiera sin parar directamente de un barril de cerveza al grito de: "¡_BEBE_!, ¡_BEBE_!, ¡_BEBE_!"

Paige permanecía observando la escena con una mueca de evidente desagrado en su rostro y se limitaba a beber parte del contenido de su vaso mientras esperaba que Emily volviera a aparecer en la estancia.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Después de ese beso, que había resultado algo terriblemente liberador para ella, ambas habían permanecido observándose en la oscuridad de la noche, junto al lago durante varios minutos. No necesitaban decirse nada, el gesto que tuvieron al compartir aquel beso expresaba mucho más que cualquier palabra que pudieran escoger, y así lo sintieron ambas, que tras regalarse una última sonrisa, entrelazaron sus manos para dirigirse de vuelta a la fiesta.

Entonces el móvil de Emily había vibrado señalando la falta de batería y la morena dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla del mismo, donde advirtió que tenía un mensaje nuevo. A partir de ahí algo cambió. Paige lo sabía, había podido notar perfectamente el cambio de actitud en la otra chica, como la serenidad de su rostro tras aquella caricia que compartían sus manos dejó lugar a una mueca de pánico, dejando entrever un marcado rastro de temor en sus ojos.

Comenzó a mirar hacía varios puntos de la casa, el bosque, inclusive el lago, como si estuviera esperando encontrar algo que Paige desconocía, algo que no logró encontrar, ya que tras disculparse con ella y dedicarle una última mirada fue en busca de sus amigas porque "olvidó mencionarles algo de la fiesta y necesitaba encontrarlas", según palabras textuales de la morena.

Habían pasado exactamente 27 minutos y 35 segundos desde que Emily entró en esa habitación junto con Spencer, Aria y Hanna y por fin aparecía ante sus ojos, claramente más tranquila que la última vez que la vio.

Fuera lo que fuera que dijera ese mensaje (porque claramente Paige no se había creído aquella inverosímil excusa de la fiesta), parecía que sus amigas habían logrado calmarla, y la chica lo agradecía. Pese a no saber con exactitud qué era lo que preocupaba a la morena prefería verla así, tranquila y serena a verla con aquella extraña muestra de terror en su cara.

Antes de volver a dirigirse hacia ella, la pelirroja buscó entre la mesa que se situaba a su derecha un nuevo vaso de plástico, y comenzó a llenarlo del mismo contenido que el suyo, ya que, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, tenía la impresión de que a Emily no le vendría mal un refrigerio, y así con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro comenzó a llenar el vaso mientras recordaba aquel leve roce de labios que se habían regalado hacía escasos minutos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**P.O.V Emily**

Emily hacía algunos minutos que se había despedido de sus amigas, las cuales, tras regalarle aquella consoladora charla se habían dispersado por la fiesta atendiendo y hablando con los diferentes invitados o, en el caso de Hanna, besando a su chico con pasión en una de las esquinas de aquel concurrido salón.

La morena sonrió levemente conocedora de que Hanna nunca cambiaría y comenzó a buscar alguna cabeza de mapache gigante entre la multitud, algo que se le antojó imposible porque tras dirigir su mirada hacia uno de los sofás donde un grupo de su misma clase de Historia charlaba animadamente, sintió como dos manos cubrían sus ojos con suavidad y alguien se pecaba a su cuerpo por la espalda.

Emily sonrió con complicidad y tras regalar una suave caricia a las manos que descansaban sobre sus ojos exclamó:

-¡Te estaba buscando!

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya, creía que sería una sorpresa! -Emily sintió como su corazón se desbocaba al oír aquella voz, todo lo que la rodeaba comenzó a ahogarla y el aire empezó a volverse terriblemente pesado, hasta el punto de no poder acceder a sus pulmones con normalidad, poco a poco fue retirando la caricia de las manos que la mantenían con los ojos cerrados y fue volteándose poco a poco hasta quedar enfrentada a esa persona.

-¿Maya? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? -preguntó con la voz aun entrecortada a causa de la impresión.

-Vaya, a eso lo llamo yo una bienvenida efusiva.. -bromeó la más baja- He venido a ver a mi chica favorita, ¿te parece bien?

-Cl-Claro, es sólo que.. no te esperaba.

-Bueno, sé que te pedí un tiempo Em y me lo has dado, has sido paciente conmigo y te lo agradezco, pero te he echado mucho de menos.. ¡Mírame! hasta me he vestido de Nakoma para sorprenderte.

Emily dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica que se situaba frente a ella y efectivamente, tenía razón. Vestía un corto traje indio, con algunos accesorios similares a los de la mejor amiga de Pocahontas y su pelo permanecía recogido en un moño al igual que el del personaje de dibujos.

-Estás.. estás muy guapa. -sentenció la morena con una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro y levantando levemente la mirada en busca de la pelirroja. Sabía que si Paige veía esa escena en ese mismo momento, todo lo que había avanzado con ella durante la semana caería en retroceso sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Conocía a Paige, sabía cómo era su personalidad y sabía que se sentiría herida y se cerraría ante ella, lo peor es que no podía reprochárselo.

-Eso está mejor.. -comentó Maya con una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿no piensas darme un beso?

Emily suspiró abatida y descendió su cabeza ligeramente hasta una de las mejillas de Maya para depositar un suave beso sobre esta, acto que se vio interrumpido por un rápido movimiento de la más baja haciendo que el destino final de aquel beso fueran sus propios labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**P.O.V Paige**

Paige se encontraba llenando el vaso que pensaba ofrecerle a la morena cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella, tras haber sumergido dos hielos en aquel líquido color cereza, se giró quedando frente a frente con aquella persona y una indudable mueca de desagrado surcó su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya McCullers, ¿es para mí? No deberías haberte molestado.. -comentó Alex alzando su mano hasta rozar aquella bebida que Paige sujetaba firmemente entre sus manos. La pelirroja agarró su muñeca suavemente y la bajó ante la atenta mirada de a chica de ojos verdes.

-Lo siento, pero aún no le echado el cianuro, es el ingrediente estrella. -acotó con un guiño- Hablando de molestias.. ¿cómo es que sigues aquí?

-Fácil, estoy de buen humor, por lo tanto contestaré a esa pregunta aunque tu estúpido disfraz sólo me provoquen ganas de golpearte en el estómago.. estoy haciendo amigos para entrar en mi nuevo instituto por todo lo alto. -respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, sonrisa que aumentó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Paige- ¿Sorprendida?

-¿Vas a ir a mi instituto? -preguntó la pelirroja intentando sonar desinteresada.

-Claro que sí, no podría dejar escapar la oportunidad de hacerte la vida imposible fuera de la piscina. Por cierto, muy simpática su novia ¿eh? La conocí el otro día, es todo un encanto, sí señor.

Paige tragó saliva con fuerza ante el comentario de la chica y se acercó más a ella sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo tras haber puesto el vaso lleno sobre la mesa temiendo que pudiera ser derramado.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? -susurró con la mandíbula apretada.

-Hablo de Emily, Emily Fields, me da la sensación de que seremos grandes amigas. -espetó con una cínica sonrisa en su cara mientras dirigía su vista al centro del salón, situado a la espalda de la pelirroja. Entonces su sonrisa se acentuó y tras volver a dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos de Paige le susurró al oído- Por cierto, no sabía que los indios también practicaban la poligamia, ándate con ojo mapache.

Y tras decir esto cogió el vaso que permanecía en la mesa junto a Paige sin que esta fuera consciente y se marchó con una sonrisa en su cara.

La pelirroja la siguió con la mirada y dirigió la vista a su espalda, hacia aquello que había provocado esa maquiavélica sonrisa en Alex y que según su intuición, no podía ser nada bueno.

Y no se equivocaba.

Justo en el centro del salón su mirada impactó de lleno con la escena que menos se esperaba y más daño pudo hacerle aquella noche. Ajenas a todo, Emily le entregaba un suave beso en los labios a Maya, que vestida de forma muy parecida a la morena permanecía con los ojos cerrados alzando levemente su brazo hasta regalarle una leve caricia a la nadadora.

Y de pronto, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y una presión en su pecho no la dejaba respirar obligándola a salir de aquella casa para buscar aire de forma desesperada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**P.O.V Emily**

-No, no, para, Maya.. para. -dijo la morena separándose de la otra chica mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes llevarte semanas sin hablarme y de pronto volver sin avisar y besarme, no.. no puedes hacer eso. -explicó Emily mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz tratando de reordenar el caos que se estaba formando en su cabeza en aquel instante.

-¿Pero no era esto lo que querías Em? Todo va a volver a ser como antes, estoy aquí, estás aquí, todo va a estar bien.. -dijo Maya acercándose peligrosamente a Emily, que volvió a distanciarse de ella dando un paso atrás.

-No lo entiendes Maya, las cosas no son así, no son cuando tú quieras. Soy una persona, no puedes desestabilizarme de esta manera, n-no puedes venir aquí, luego marcharte, luego no contestarme las llamadas porque has conocido a alguien, luego volver, luego pedirme tiempo y ahora aparecer de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡las cosas no funcionan así! -exclamó Emily haciendo que varias personas que estaban a su alrededor clavaran la vista sobre ellas.

-¿Por qué no te calmas Em? Vamos fuera seguro que pod-.. -Maya seguí hablando por Emily ya no la escuchaba, su mirada se clavó en un punto de la enorme ventana de cristal situada en el hall de entrada, desde la que se podía observar su exterior, donde pudo ver a una figura gris cargando algo grande y redondo mientras se dirigía hacia el camino de regreso al pueblo, situado a unos cuarenta minutos a pie.

-Mierda.. Paige. -susurró interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la otra chica- Lo siento maya, no puedo hablar ahora, perdona.

Y sin más salió corriendo en dirección a aquel camino donde una devastada Paige emprendía el camino de regreso tratando de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula y se maldecía interiormente.

-¡Paige! ¡Paige! -escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y aceleró el paso sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenecía- ¡Paige! ¡espera por favor! ¡Paige! -volvió a oír mientras sentía como alguien la agarraba del brazo izquierdo y la giraba suavemente.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Fields?! -espetó con rabia.

-Paige, ¿q-qué te pasa? -preguntó Emily con la voz entrecortada.

-¡No me pasa nada, estoy de puta madre, estoy feliz!, ¿no me ves? -gritó mostrando una dura sonrisa en su cara mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla- Vuelve a la fiesta con la Princesa Tigrilla, que seguro que te está esperando y a mí déjame en paz.

Emily abrió varias veces la boca mientras miraba como Paige se limpiaba disimuladamente la lágrima que había descendido por su mejilla aunque ella tratara de ocultarla. Levemente se acercó a ella, y vio como la pelirroja descendía un paso evitando cualquier atisbo de contacto físico entre ellas.

-Paige no.. no sé qué habrás visto ahí dentro pero te juro que tiene una explicación, yo no quería apareció de pronto, no tenía ni idea de que iba a venir, tienes que creerme..

-Por supuesto Fields, y apuesto a que te puso una pistola en el cráneo para que la besaras, ¿no es cierto? -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos impregnando sus palabras de rabia contenida- La próxima vez que quieras reírte de mí no hace falta que montes todo este espectáculo, créeme.

-No Paige, no lo entiendes, te estoy diciendo la verdad, no sé cómo se enteró de la fiesta, no sé qué hace aquí, ni siquiera sé por qué me ha besado, yo.. no sé nada ahora mismo, estaba bien contigo, por favor, hablemos.. sólo hazme ese favor. -susurró Emily bajando la mirada mientras sentía como el frío se extendía por su cuerpo.

-Claro que sí Fields, hablaremos, pero ahora hazme tú un favor a mí.

-Cl-Claro, lo que quieras.. -susurró la morena levantando la mirada.

-Vete a la mierda. -y sin más, Paige volvió a recoger su cabeza del suelo y emprendió de nuevo el camino de regreso, dejando a Emily desolada mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y su móvil volvía a vibrar entre sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, quizás no es lo que esperabais pero de eso se trata. ;) Gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que en este capítulo también os animéis a comentar, porque me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. Un saludo.<strong>

**Gracias a ****heavy-chan, aazull8811, freakbutterfly05 (intento hacer las interacciones lo más parecidas posibles a la serie, aunque cuesta jaja), ThityloveGlee, Cony, rakel16, Sora Yagami, Guest y por vuestros reviews, muchísimas gracias de verdad y espero que en este también os animéis. ;)**


	13. Inverosímil

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, como veis esta vez no he tardado tanto aunque el capítulo pasado recibió muy pocos reviews, no sé si es porque no gustó o porque no era lo que se esperaba, pero la historia debe seguir su curso. Espero que este tenga mejor acogida, un saludo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo XIII "Inverosímil"<span>

La mañana de domingo comenzó tranquila y soleada en Rosewood, donde una somnolienta Paige comenzaba a desperezarse poco a poco y frotaba sus ojos de forma aletargada. Eran las 11.35 de la mañana, ya que el hecho de haberse llevado practicamente toda la noche llorando no ayudaba a madrugar aquel día.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad comenzó a destaparse para levantarse de aquella incómoda cama de la pensión entre gruñidos y bostezos.

Definitivamente no había sido una buena noche, el hecho de ser espectadora de aquel beso entre Maya y Emily había eliminado de un plumazo aquel atisbo de felicidad que se instaló en su pecho tras el que fue intercambiado con ella misma frente al lago.

Sabía que probablemente debía escuchar a Emily, pero no podía, su orgullo se extendía ante ella como una barrera infranqueable y el hecho de saber que quizás también debería disculparse con la morena por la forma que tuvo de finalizar la conversación la hacía mostrarse aún más reticente.

A través del espejo del cuarto de baño, una pelirroja algo demacrada y con ojeras le devolvía una mirada cargada de reproche y rabia. Rabia por haber sido tan estúpida como para haber creído que por primera vez en su vida todo le iría bien a partir de ese momento, y reproche por no haber escuchado a Emily cuando esta se lo pidió, las dos caras de una misma moneda.

"Quizás era cierto que todo tenía explicación, quizás realmente no sabía que Maya iría y la había pillado por sorpresa.. no podía negarle un beso, al fin y al cabo es su novia y yo.. yo no soy nada de ella."

Paige negó enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia el lavabo y comenzaba a lavar su cara con agua fría. No quería pensar, no quería mostrarse débil por el simple hecho de que tratara de Emily, no quería recordar nada sobre eso al menos durante el día de hoy, ya habría tiempo de aclarar o finalizar las cosas de una vez por todas más adelante.

Tras vestirse de manera informal, con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta blanca y negra con una calavera y unas botas mustang cogió las llaves de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la recepción de la pensión para entregárselas a la Sra. Greene, que las aceptó sin despegar la vista de su revista de cotilleos mientras sujetaba una de las patillas de sus gafas de media luna.

Cuando por fin hubo salido de aquella pensión que se estaba convirtiendo en su mayor refugio, dirigió una mirada hacia la calle que se extendía sobre ella y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras la suave brisa acariciaba su cara y removía su pelo levemente.

A su derecha, pudo divisar una tienda de objetos antiguos que no había visto nunca, la fachada era nueva, sin embargo las enormes letras doradas que presidían el comercio se encontraban tratadas para darle un aspecto vetusto. La delantera de dicha estancia se encontraba ocupada por un enorme escaparate desde el que se podían vislumbrar los más pintorescos artículos como una máquina de escribir que databa de 1920 o un oso de peluche perteneciente a un niño judío fallecido en Auschwitz.

Tras echar un rápido vistazo a aquella vidriera, Paige se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, donde un cartel daba la bienvenida en diferentes idiomas. Alargó la mano hasta sujetar el picaporte y tiró firmemente hasta introducirse en el interior.

Pausadamente, fue recorriendo los diferentes pasillos de aquella tienda, ojeando libros, instrumentos musicales, candelabros, accesorios de belleza,.. cuando vio un pequeño colgante que descansaba sobre un busto de mujer en una de las pequeñas repisas de aquella estancia.

El colgante estaba formado por un pequeño diseño en plata imitando la forma de un diente de tiburón, hecho que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja recordando su equipo de natación en el instituto. Suavemente lo tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió a pagar el pequeño objeto en la caja, donde un hombre que parecía octogenario esperaba pacientemente a algunos compradores que nunca llegaban.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? -preguntó amablemente el anciano.

-Sí, me gustaría comprar este colgante, pero no.. no he visto su precio en ninguna etiqueta, ¿podría decírmelo?

-Por supuesto, ese colgante lleva ahí desde antes de que usted naciera, sin ninguna duda. -sonrió levemente curvando las comisuras de sus arrugados labios- El precio es de cinco dólares con cincuenta centavos.

Paige sacó su cartera de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se dispuso a pagar a aquel hombre, que permanecía con una sonrisa tras el mostrador. Aquel sitio le gustaba, la amabilidad del hombre, la curiosidad que le despertaban aquellos objetos y el olor a historia que permanecía flotando en el ambiente atraían a la pelirroja que no dudó en echar un último vistazo al interior de la tienda antes de abrir la puerta de entrada tras despedirse de aquel señor.

-¡Buenos días Sr. Williams! -exclamó una voz desde la calle introduciéndose en el interior de la tienda.

-Alex, ya te he dicho en varias ocasiones que puedes llamarme Arthur, no es necesario que sigas manteniendo las formalidades, ya somos viejos conocidos. -respondió el hombre aumentando la sonrisa y dirigiéndose a abrazar a la chica rubia que permanecía ajena a la presencia de Paige.- Te gustará saber que hoy ha sido un gran día, acabo de realizar mi primera venta en bastante tiempo.

-¡Eso es genial Arthur! ¿y qué es lo que has..? -Alex recorrió con su vista toda la extensión de aquella tienda hasta que sus ojos chocaron de lleno con la intensa mirada de Paige, que asombrada, observaba el cambio de carácter en aquella chica, que no parecía ser la que ella había conocido durante los últimos días.- Tú..

-Y tú.. -susurró la pelirroja saliendo desde detrás de la puerta.

-Vaya, ¿os conocéis? Las dejo entonces, señoritas, yo tengo un desván que requiere mi atención. -comentó el hombre alegremente mientras se dirigía a la parte superior de la tienda.

-¿Qué haces aquí McCullers? ¿Buscando algún antiguo filtro egipcio para que tu novia te preste atención sólo a ti? No creo que eso tenga solución, sinceramente.. -espetó la rubia de forma socarrona.

Paige sintió como su mandíbula se tensaba y apretó los puños mientras sentía como nuevo, por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un nudo se extendía por su garganta impidiéndole la capacidad de hablar. Dio un paso atrás y bajó la cabeza intentando que su mirada pasara desapercibida para Alex, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué no te buscas otro _hobbie _más interesante que joderle la vida a los que están a tu alrededor? Que la tuya esté jodida no quiere decir que tengas que hacer lo mismo, hazme un favor y alégrame el día desapareciendo.

La rubia sintió como algo reaccionaba en su cerebro y dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de la otra chica que continuaba frente a ella, los cuales aún permanecían húmedos y enrojecidos mientras podía notarse el esfuerzo de la pelirroja por aguantar las lágrimas. Una presión se instaló en el pecho de Alex, la cual se dio cuenta de quizás estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Es-espera.. Paige. -susurró sujetando por el brazo a la otra chica antes de que desapareciera por la puerta y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos- Yo.. hagamos una tregua ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

-Que firmemos una tregua, nada de agresiones, pero.. no te ilusiones, sólo por hoy. -agregó extendiendo la mano en dirección a Paige esperando que esta la estrechara.

-¿Es otra de tus bromas? Porque créeme que hoy menos que ningún día tengo ganas de aguantas las estupideces de nadie.

-Ey, te estoy hablando alzando la bandera blanca frente a tu cara, mañana todo será igual entre nosotras, pero digamos que está en tu mano aceptar ser mi buena acción del mes.. ¿qué dices?

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada inquisidora mientras alargaba su mano estrechando la de la otra chica.

-Acepto, yo no tengo nada en tu contra, me da igual si la tregua se extiende más allá del día de hoy.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Tú te lo pierdes, amiga. -contestó Paige con un divertido guiño mientras soltaba la mano de la rubia.

-Antes que nada yo.. sobre lo que dije ayer y hace un rato.. bueno.. -comenzó a decir Alex mientras cavilaba la mejor manera de afrontar el daño que pudo haber hecho con sus comentarios la noche anterior.

-No digas nada si no quiere estropear esta tregua, en serio, es de lo que menos tengo ganas de hablar hoy.

-Está bien, pues.. no sé, yo tengo que ayudar a Arthur con unas cosas que le prometí pero si quieres puedes esperarme en la cafetería de enfrente, no creo que tarde mucho.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea mejor, iré yo a la cafetería y os traeré lo que queráis aquí, así yo también podré ayudaros mientras intento acostumbrarme a esta versión tuya menos Chuky y más.. Oso Amoroso. -sentenció divertida mientras volvía a abrir la puerta de entrada.

-Ey, no te pases McCullers, aún estoy a tiempo de patearte el culo.

-Siempre podrás hacerlo mañana. -y tras un último guiño salió de la estancia ante una agradablemente sorprendida Alex, que con una extraña sonrisa daba la vuelta en aquella habitación y se enfrentaba a la realidad que le deparaba en aquel absurdo día.

-¡Arthuuuuuur!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces dime, ¿cómo es eso de que el Sr. Williams abre la tienda inclusive los domingos? -preguntó la pelirroja mientras disfrutaban de dos helados sentadas en la terraza de una cafetería.

Tras la interesante mañana en la tienda de antigüedades, donde el Sr. Williams las había obsequiado con un libro a escoger para cada una en pago por la ayuda prestada, ambas se dirigieron hacia un pequeño restaurante situado en la misma calle, donde pudieron disfrutar de una deliciosa comida además de una agradable charla, cosa que seguía encabezando la lista de ambas de situaciones inverosímiles vividas en los últimos meses.

-Es simple, está jubilado, llevaba la tienda con su mujer y no tiene familia aquí, la tienda en su mayor tesoro y su forma de distraerse así que abrirá siempre que haya gente dispuesta a entrar en ella.

-¿Y cuál es tu papel allí? -preguntó interesada la pelirroja mientras llevaba a su boca una nueva cucharada de aquel helado de dulce de leche que estaba degustando.

-Pues soy algo así como.. su ayudante en prácticas. No cobro nada pero me gusta pasar tiempo allí y charlar con él, cuenta cosas muy interesantes.

-Vaya, nunca lo habría imaginado. -respondió Paige elevando sus cejas ligeramente mientras rompía el contacto visual con Alex y volvía clavar la vista en su helado.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, no pareces el tipo de chica que haga esas cosas, la verdad.

-Claro, entiendo, parezco más una perra sin corazón que para lo único que entraría en una tienda de antigüedades sería para seducir al pobre ancianito que la regenta y quedarme con su herencia. -contraatacó ocultando su sonrisa- Eres un poco dramática, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, te recuerdo que no es mi culpa no haber podido comprobar que también tienes un lado "humano". -sonrió Paige de vuelta.

-Las personas no somos como pozos sin fondo Paige, por mucho que queramos meter todos nuestros secretos en una caja, cerrarla con llave y esconderla en lo más profundo.. siempre habrá alguien que pueda desenterrarla..

-Y cuando alguien abre la caja y mira dentro, puede encontrar secretos que no sabía ni que existían.. -susurró la pelirroja elevando de nuevo su mirada hacia la otra chica.

-Exacto, y ahí, escondidos bajo la superficie se encuentran los secretos más peligrosos: los que salen del corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**P.O.V Emily**

-No sé Spence, sé que Aria no tiene la culpa, de verdad, pero debería haberme preguntado antes de invitar a Maya a la fiesta, ¡o al menos haberse acordado de decírmelo cuando le dije que Paige iría conmigo! -contestaba Emily al teléfono visiblemente exaltada.

-_Lo sé Em, lo sé, pero Aria se siente fatal, de verdad, ni siquiera ha prestado atención esta mañana a las clases que prometí darle de Química, y eso que la termoquímica y la electroquímica son increíblemente interesantes.. _

_-_No sé Spencer, necesito.. necesito aclarar todo esto y ver cómo puedo solucionar las cosas con Paige, anoche se fue muy enfadada y necesito explicarle que no tengo nada que ver con eso. -dijo la morena mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su cama y dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro que llevaba rato conteniendo en sus pulmones.

-_Aria incluso sugirió la idea de que ella misma podría hablar con Paige y decirle que fue todo un malentendido ocasionado por ella, realmente lo siente Em, deberías hablarle.._

_-_No, ni hablar, no quiero que hable con Paige, esto.. es problema mío, yo lo solucionaré. En cuanto a Aria.. por supuesto que hablaré con ella Spencer, simplemente ahora no es el momento, estoy molesta y no quiero empeorar aún más las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Gracias Em, tengo que dejarte, mi madre acaba de llegar con Melissa, te llamo luego._

_-_Un beso. -se despidió Emily antes de colgar el teléfono y depositarlo sobre su mesita de noche.

Sí, definitivamente debía aclarar las cosas con Paige y también con Aria, a quien le debía una disculpa por cómo la había tratado la noche anterior.

Tras la forma en la que Paige se fue de aquella fiesta, visiblemente enfadada y herida, Emily volvió a dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa y no tuvo reparos en entablar una calurosa disputa con Aria, que tras ser consciente de su error, comenzó a intentar disculparse con su amiga, lo cual no fue aceptado e incluso empeoró la situación.

Ante todo esta escena, una espectadora se mantenía al margen de todo sin entender absolutamente nada. Maya había llegado a aquella fiesta con la clara intención de sorprender a la que aún consideraba su chica, pero definitivamente la sorpresa se la había llevado ella: no sólo Emily no parecía alegrarse de verla sino que en la disputa con Aria pudo escuchar algo sobre una tal Paige que comenzó a preocuparla en exceso.

¿Acaso Emily había conocido a alguien más en el tiempo que habían estado separadas?

No, no podía ser, Emily seguía siendo su chica, siempre sería su chica, y ahora que nada ni nadie se interponía en su relación estaba dispuesta a pelear por ella con quien hiciera falta.

Dejando a un lado todos los recuerdos que permanecían agolpados en su mente sobre la noche anterior, Emily volvió a alcanzar el teléfono que permanecía a su lado izquierdo y marcó un número que conocía de memoria.

_Un tono.. Dos tonos.. Tres tonos.._

-¿Sí? -una voz contestó al otro lado del aparato y Emily cerró los ojos mientras contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Maya? Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo XIII, espero que os haya gustado, como veis este capítulo ha ido un poco más sobre Alex, para que podáis conocerla mejor. Espero vuestras preguntas, dudas y reviews. Un saludo.<strong>


	14. Cenicienta

_**¡Hola! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero he tenido un pequeño problemilla de salud y me ha sido imposible, sin más, espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo IV "Cenicienta"<span>

Apretando fuertemente su teléfono móvil entre sus manos, Emily Fields atravesaba la desértica calle que la conducía hasta la casa de Maya, situado sólo a un par de manzanas de la suya propia.

El mismo camino que se tornaba rápido y ligero cuando sólo ansiaba encontrarse con aquella chica que era el motivo de su sonrisa día tras día, ahora se antojaba pesado y angosto. El fin era el mismo: verla, pero su mentalidad en aquellos dos escenarios era muy diferente.

Todo había cambiado.

Y aunque sabía que no iba a ser fácil, necesitaba cerrar ese episodio de su vida. Necesitaba ser sincera con Maya, pero sobretodo consigo misma y con Paige. Había herido a la pelirroja, pudo verlo en sus ojos aquella noche en la fiesta de Hanna y estaba dispuesta a enmendar aquel terrible malentendido haciendo gala de uno de sus más arraigados principios: la honestidad.

Siete minutos de camino a pie quedaban a sus espaldas cuando, con determinación, pulsó el timbre situado a la derecha de la entrada a la casa de Maya. Había decidido ir andando a pesar de que el frío otoñal hacía acto de presencia aquel día, pero necesitaba aclarar su mente y reorganizar sus ideas y no encontró mejor forma de hacerlo que aquella.

Quizás el refrescante aire de aquella mañana sirviera para aclararle cómo y por qué había llegado hasta aquella situación.

Tras unos instantes, comenzó a escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban a aquella puerta blanca que permanecía ante ella y el alegre rostro de Maya apareció dibujando una sonrisa que se intensificó al coincidir con la mirada de Emily.

-¡Em! ¿has venido andando? -preguntó recorriendo la calle y cerciorándose de que el coche de la morena no estaba cerca- pasa, debes de estar helada.

-Gracias. -murmuró la más alta frotándose levemente las manos para entrar en calor.

Maya cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y con un rápido gesto deslizó las manos sobre los hombros de la otra chica haciéndose cargo del abrigo que esta portaba y deslizándolo por sus brazos hasta desprenderlo de su cuerpo.

-No conozco a nadie a quien le siente mejor el otoño que a ti, estás preciosa. -susurró acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la más alta tras colgar el abrigo en una de las perchas de la entrada.

Rápidamente, Emily giró la cara y se separó de Maya bruscamente, lo cual provocó un notable gesto de contrariedad en la cara de la chica.

-Ya veo.. ¿era de esto de lo que querías hablar? -preguntó con recelo.

-Sí. N-no.. no sé en qué punto crees que está nuestra relación Maya pero.. te equivocas.

-¿Me equivoco? ¿Qué estás intentando decirme Emily? ¡Sabes perfectamente que estoy aquí por nosotras!

-¿No lo entiendes Maya? ¡No hay un "nosotras"! ¿No te das cuenta? -espetó Emily elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Por supuesto que hay un nosotras, joder Em! Te pedí un tiempo, no te dije que terminaba contigo, ¡¿no eres capaz de entender eso?!

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Lo hice Maya! ¡Lo hice! ¡Durante dos meses! ¿entiendes? ¡dos meses! -aclaró la más alta enfatizando las dos últimas palabras- Dos meses en los cuales ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una visita,.. ¡nada!

-Yo necesitaba.. -comenzó Maya antes de ser interrumpida bruscamente por Emily.

-"Yo, yo, yo, yo".. ¿te das cuenta? Tú necesitabas un tiempo, tú estabas confundida y te liaste con otra persona en ese campamento, tú vuelves, tú ahora quieres, ahora no.. ¡tú, tú, tú Maya! ¡todo tú! ¿dónde quedo yo? ¿dónde queda lo que yo necesito? ¿realmente te importó algo lo que yo pudiera sentir cuando vuelves después de meses esperándote y me dices que necesitas un tiempo?

-Emily, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás..

-No Maya, tú no tienes ni idea. Yo.. creo que es mejor que esto se quede así, no me gustaría estropearlo más, lo siento.

Y tras despedirse con un leve beso en la mejilla de la chica y coger su abrigo, Emily salió de la casa con paso firme y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, mientras Maya, aún en el interior de su casa dejaba que una silenciosa lágrima acariciara la misma mejilla que segundos antes había sido besada por la que hasta entonces consideraba su novia, mientras susurraba:

-Sí hay un nosotras Emily, siempre lo habrá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las risas se extendían a su alrededor mientras Paige y Alex contaban divertidas anécdotas en un banco del parque Washington, situado al oeste de Rosewood.

Tras aquella mañana de trabajo en la tienda del señor Williams y la posterior conversación en la cafetería, ambas habían acordado realizar un breve paseo por el parque con la simple intención de disfrutar aquel fresco pero soleado día.

Un paseo que de ser breve, pasó a consumir primero una hora, luego dos y así sucesivamente hasta que ambas se sentaron en aquel banco en el que entonces contaban divertidas historias que hacían reír a la otra.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó Alex llevándose su mano derecha a la boca y abriendo sus ojos azules al máximo.

-¡Te lo juro! A mi madre le encantaba, siempre decía que "La Ciudad de los Ángeles" era su película favorita así que siempre la veía con ella, recuerdo que mi escena favorita era esa en la que Meg Ryan va en bicicleta por el campo y se suelta de manos con los ojos cerrados, digamos que.. con ocho años eso es algo que claramente, llama tu atención así que..

-Así que no se te ocurre nada mejor que imitarla al día siguiente por tu urbanización.. -interrumpió la rubia reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Deberías ver su cara de felicidad! ¡Yo quería sentir lo mismo! -explicaba Paige gesticulando de forma exagerada con ambas manos- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que aquel imbécil aparcaría el camión justo en mi camino? Además, no pude verlo, a mis ocho años me metí en el papel completamente e iba en bicicleta, sin manos y con los ojos cerrados.. una bomba de relojería.

Alex no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar una sonora carcajada mientras cerraba sus ojos y pasaba suavemente una mano por su rubio cabello para apartarlo de su cara, Paige la observaba uniéndose a su risa mientras se levantaba poco a poco el pantalón hasta la rodilla y dejando a la luz una pequeña cicatriz.

-He aquí la prueba del delito. -acotó divertida captando la atención de la otra chica.

-Genial, hasta tienes heridas de guerra, apuesto a que la bicicleta quedó inservible. -respondía Alex recorriendo con su mirada la pequeña marca.

-Completamente. Y más dañado aún resultó mi orgullo, precisamente ese día a algún vecino oportuno se le ocurrió celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo en el jardín y toda mi urbanización tuvo el placer de presenciar mi prueba de acceso a 'Jackass'. -comentaba la pelirroja de forma despreocupada mientras Alex estallaba de nuevo en carcajadas- ¿Sabes cómo me estuvieron llamando durante todo el verano?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó divertida.

-Kamikaze. -respondió amargamente con un gesto teatral que de nuevo hizo sonreír a la chica.

-Eso te pasa por no ver películas acordes a tu edad, ¿nadie te habló entonces de Winnie de Pooh?

-¿Me estás diciendo que es mejor que hubiera visto una serie infantil en la que cada personaje tiene un problema mental diferente? Pues no sé que hubiera sido peor..

-¿Qué ¿Qué dices? -preguntó Alex clavando su mirada en Paige de forma extrañada. -Yo siempre he visto esos dibujos de niña y déjame decirte que..

-Eso lo explica todo. -la interrumpió la pelirroja con una media sonrisa- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Pooh tiene graves desórdenes alimenticios, Piglet sufría de ansiedad, Christopher Robin era esquizofrénico, Tigger tenía déficit de atención e hiperactividad, Ígor padecía depresión aguda, el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de Conejo estaba clarísimo y Búho era un narcisista.

Alex la miraba con la boca entreabierta procesando mentalmente todo lo explicado por la pelirroja. Infinidad de veces ella misma había disfrutado de esos dibujos cuando era niña, pero obviamente nadie se para a analizar los problemas mentales de un grupo de peluches. Una maliciosa sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro mientras escrutaba el simpático gesto de Paige, a la que parecía divertirle todo aquello.

-Eres extraña, ¿sabes McCullers?

-Soy única. -puntualizó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eres diferente.

-Bueno, lo diferente.. es salirse de los patrones marcados, así que sí, soy diferente.

-No me gustan las cosas idénticas. -susurró Alex jugueteando distraídamente con sus dedos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, señorita Gray.. -comenzó Paige de forma socarrona- ¿quiere eso decir que te gusto?

-¡En tus sueños McCullers! -sentenció levantando la vista de golpe y clavándola en Paige de forma divertida. -en tus más eróticos sueños.

-No me extrañaría, soy irresistible. -comentó con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de aquel banco y ayudaba a Alex en la misma acción.- Además de encantadora.

-De serpientes. -añadió Alex comenzando a andar de espaldas mientras miraba a la chica.

-Y dulce.. -volvió a sentenciar Paige haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por la rubia.

-Me provocas diabetes. -volvió a acotar.

-Por no mencionar lo guapa que soy. -continuaba una divertida Paige.

-Ahí te doy la razón, eres guapa de cara.. -comentó Alex captando de inmediato la atención de la pelirroja que detuvo sus pasos unos metros por detrás de ella- ¡de cara a la pared! -añadió mientras salía corriendo entre risas

-¡Serás..! -reaccionó Paige reprimiendo una carcajada justo antes de salir corriendo tras ella- ¡en cuando te pille se acabo la tregua! ¿te enteras? ¡se acabó la tregua!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado unos treinta y cinco minutos desde que Emily llegó a su casa tras aquella charla con Maya.

Había sido intenso.

No entraba dentro de sus planes aquella conversación en la que sus ataques habían impedido cualquier clase de explicación o excusa por parte de la otra chica, así como de un posible acercamiento, cosa a lo que Emily no estaba dispuesta.

De igual modo ella no era así, probablemente, en otras circunstancias la habría dejado explicarse y hacerle entender que no se podía intentar enmendar una relación que ya era inexistente, al menos por su parte, pero la presión y el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados durante los últimos días provocó aquel estallido en el que las palabras salían de su boca impulsadas por su garganta con la fuerza de un cañón y probablemente, provocando el mismo daño.

No había vuelto a hablar con Maya desde ese momento, prefería dejarle un tiempo para que la chica pudiera asimilar todo lo ocurrido, así como sus palabras. Tiempo que ella misma necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Suavemente pasó su dedo índice por el puente de su nariz mientras ejercía una leve presión sobre el mismo, necesitaba desconectarse por un momento de aquella realidad que la estaba abrumando, luego tendría tiempo de reordenar sus pensamientos y establecer prioridades, entre las que sin duda se encontraba aclarar las cosas con Paige, pero de momento, lo que más necesitaba era olvidar por un instante quién era y dónde se encontraba, y entonces, sólo entonces podría encontrar algo de paz consigo misma.

Tras levantarse del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada, se dirigió escaleras arriba rumbo al despacho de su padre. Entró y aspiró lentamente el aroma a madera que se mezclaba sutilmente con la fragancia de su padre, la cual aún flotaba en el ambiente, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de caoba que presidía aquella habitación. Tras ella, una alta estantería se extendía ocupando toda la longitud de la pared trasera en la que libros, carpetas, archivadores y discos estaban colocados de forma ordenada.

Emily se acercó apartándose poco a poco de aquella mesa en la que tantas veces había dibujado pequeños obsequios para su padre que, encantado los colocaba como un trofeo en el frigorífico para poder verlos cada día. Con sumo cuidado alargó su mano hasta la fila de cd's y tras leer los nombres de todos los autores, extrajo uno de Chopin y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

A su padre siempre le gustó Chopin, decía que era uno de sus compositores favoritos y ella había heredado la pasión por ese compositor que, con sus nocturnos la ayudaba a relajarse antes de las competiciones de natación.

Ahora no tenía ningún reto deportivo ante ella, pero sin duda también necesitaba de la magia que ejercía sobre ella aquel compositor para poder aclarar su mente.

Colocó el disco con cuidado en el reproductor y tras llenar la bañera de agua caliente fue despojándose de toda la ropa que llevaba hasta introducirse por completo en la bañera mientras aquellas primeras notas del 'Nocturno en mi bemol mayor' comenzaban a hacer efecto sobre ella y simplemente decidió dejarse llevar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 19.50 de aquel domingo cuando Alex y Paige caminaban tranquilamente por Rosewood tras haber disfrutado de un día completamente inverosímil en compañía de la otra.

En ningún momento creyeron, tras levantarse aquella mañana, que aquel día les depararía situaciones tan surrealistas como las acontecidas, pero sin embargo, estaban complacidas con el curso que había tomado todo.

Lejos de seguir lanzándose ataques continuos, como acostumbraban cada vez que se veían, aquella jornada sirvió para conocer aspectos que desconocían así como para darse cuenta, de que hay mucho más tras lo que dejamos ver de uno mismo a los demás.

Con paso calmado serpenteaban entre las calles hasta llegar a la que, según Alex era su casa. Paige desconocía cuál era la casa del entrenador Gray, pero tras recorrer el paisaje con la mirada pudo reconocer su coche a escasos quince metros de donde ellas se encontraban.

-Aquella de allí es mi casa. -comentó Alex al notar como la chica reconocía el coche de su padre.

-Lo suponía, estaba mirando el coche de tu.. -Paige dejó de hablar cuando sintió una leve vibración en uno de sus bolsillos traseros- Un segundo, perdona.

Con un rápido movimiento alargó su mano hasta el dispositivo y dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla iluminada del mismo, en la que el nombre de "Emily" aparecía como llamada entrante.

Con un gesto apesadumbrado en su cara, que no pasó desapercibido para la otra chica, volvió a introducirlo en su bolsillo trasero, ignorando la incesante vibración del aparato.

-¿Quién era? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Alex clavando su mirada cristalina sobre Paige.

-Nadie. No era nadie, y sí, estoy bien.

-Vale, lo pillo, "métete en tus asuntos Alex", supongo que esto de la bandera blanca tiene sus límites ¿no? -preguntó divertida mientras veía como Paige por fin elevaba la vista del suelo con una sonrisa.

-¿Sigues con esa tontería de la tregua? ¿No piensas extenderla más allá de hoy? -inquirió la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

Alex abrió la boca con un gran gesto dramático y llevó ambas manos a su pecho de forma teatral mientras exclamaba:

-¡Me ofendes McCullers! ¿Cómo osas dudar de mi palabra?

-Porque no me fío de los que huyen, huir es de cobardes, y te recuerdo que tú lo has hecho en el parque.

-Pues me parece una muy fea forma de gastar tu último minuto con Cenicienta, antes de que vuelva a convertirme en Maléfica. -contestó Alex siguiendo con su juego.

-¿Mi último minuto? ¡Quedan más de cuatro horas para las doce!

-Ya, pero yo soy una Cenicienta moderna, ¿no te lo he dicho? Además de ser Cenicienta pateo culos de profesoras de natación y mi conjuro se acaba a las ocho, no a las doce. -respondía divertida mientras analizaba la sorpresa en la cara de Paige que, de forma divertida realizó una exagerada reverencia antes de volver a dirigirse a Alex.

-Entonces alteza, permítame decirle que debería dejar salir a Cenicienta más a menudo y usar un bozal con Maléfica de vez en cuando. -sentenció con un guiño mientras Alex fruncía el ceño reprimiendo una nueva risa- Dejando de lado eso, lo he pasado muy bien hoy, gracias por dejarme conocer a Cenicienta.

Alex sonreía antes de abrir levemente la boca para contestar cuando un sonido proveniente de un viejo reloj de cuco desde una de las casas, la hizo parpadear repetidamente mientras sonreía y, de forma exagerada comenzó a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos ante la atónita mirada de Paige.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -preguntó con una fingida mirada de confusión a Paige, que la observaba sin poder reprimir el gesto de sorpresa- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí McCullers? ¿Me estás acosando? Asúmelo, estoy tan fuera de tu alcance que es como si estuviera en ptra galaxia.

-¿Pero qué mierda..? -preguntó Paige mientras miraba a Alex a los ojos antes de ser testigo de como la rubia miraba hacia abajo para ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara ante la reacción de la pelirroja- Ya veo.. -contestó Paige divertida- Lo siento, me has pillado, venía a regalarte un traje de plomo que te quedaría perfecto para la clase de natación de mañana, cuando quieras lo probamos en la piscina.

-Que te den McCullers, que te den. -sentenció la rubia separándose de la otra chica antes de emprender el camino hasta su casa tapándose la boca de forma disimulada con una de sus manos.

Paige la siguió con la mirada alegremente antes de gritar de forma exagerada:

-¡Intenta no soñar conmigo, Gray!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, espero que este cumpla con vuestras expectativas y también os animéis a comentar, la verdad es que me sirve mucho a la hora de escribir y me anima a hacerlo.<strong>_

_**Os dejo el link del nocturno que Emily escucha en la ducha, que es una de mis obras favoritas de Chopin (os recomiendo que la escuchéis si no la conocéis).**_

_** www . youtube watch ? v = tgA9OrV2DI4**_

**_Y los GIFs de Matthew Wilkinson donde se pueden ver los problemas mentales de Pooh y sus amigos (seguro que ya no lo miráis de la misma forma) jaja_**

_** www . chico - ch ? p = 2251**_

_**[SÓLO TENÉIS QUE ELIMINAR LOS ESPACIOS ENTRE LINKS]**_

**_Contestando a algunos reviews:_**

**_ : Gracias por tu respuesta, me alegra que te guste el fic. Parece ser que Maya no está por la labor de quedarse de brazos cruzados.. ya veremos ;)_**

**_Sora Yagami: ¡Gracias por tu review! Definitivamente Maya no estaba actuando bien con Emily, pero parece ser que Emily le dejó las cosas claras en este capítulo, veamos como reacciona.. Yo soy fan de Alex, no sé por qué nadie la quería al principio jajaja_**

**_Zucma-san: Sí, Maya tiene el don de la oportunidad, veremos qué pasa.. ¡gracias por comentar!_**

**_aazull8811: ¡Este capítulo va para ti! Gracias por estar aquí desde el principio y acompañarme en esta historia, espero que sigas disfrutándola hasta el final :) Claro que Alex no es tan mala como parece, simplemente todos tenemos secretos y ella no los oculta de la mejor forma posible.. ;)_**

**_Guest: ¡Gracias por el review! Sin duda estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo, yo ADORO a Alex, me divierto mucho escribiéndola e imaginándomela y sin duda es mi personaje favorito. :) Me alegra que te guste._**

**_Pally Lover: ¡Aquí la tienes! Espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo, gracias por tu aporte. :)_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS._**


	15. Manzana

**¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada agradecer la infinita paciencia que estáis teniendo y de nuevo siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar con anterioridad pero me ha resultado imposible y además me encontraba con la inspiración completamente anulada. Aquí os dejo el nuevo episodio, espero que os guste y que no os decepcione después de tan larga espera. Un saludo y de nuevo, gracias.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XV "Manzana"<p>

Un delicioso y humeante café que ya bajaba lentamente por su garganta a pequeños sorbos servía como el mejor despertador posible a una adormilada Paige, que aún en la cafetería donde se encontró con Emily días atrás ojeaba distraídamente un periódico que alguno de los anteriores clientes había olvidado en el puesto que ahora ocupaba ella en una de las mesas individuales.

Aquel día se presentaba largo y complicado para ella, la vuelta a su antiguo instituto, las posteriores clases de natación y sobretodo, el reencuentro que seguramente tendría lugar con Emily ese día, eran algunos de los diferentes temas que atormentaban su cabeza y conseguían que el nudo que presionaba su garganta le impidiera tragar aquellos sorbos de café con normalidad.

No había vuelto a hablar con la morena desde lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, no podía estar toda la vida ignorando sus llamadas y borrando sus mensajes sin tan siquiera leerlos, pero rememorar aquel beso que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez y enfrentar el hecho de que, probablemente el pequeño paso que había dado con Emily se convirtiera en un gran salto hacia atrás la aterraba hasta límites insospechados.

Quizás esta lucha interna que continuaba teniendo consigo misma para mantenerse alejada de Emily le estaba haciendo más daño que todo lo ocurrido. Ciertamente, había sido un error no dejar que la otra chica se explicara teniendo en cuenta que ella le dio la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo cuando volvió a Rosewood, pero el pánico de tener que enfrentar que posiblemente todo estuviera perdido antes incluso de haber sido empezado era superior a ella.

Con un leve suspiro y apurando al máximo el último sorbo de café, tomó su mochila entre sus manos y tras dejar el periódico de nuevo sobre la mesa se levantó de la silla dispuesta a encarar el día que comenzaba de la mejor forma posible.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emily llegó al Rosewood High School a las 8:17 de la mañana. Definitivamente no había sido la mejor noche de su vida y tras desayunar un vaso de zumo de naranja (obligada por su madre, ya que no le entraba nada más en el estómago) decidió evitar el coche e ir andando al instituto con la esperanza de poner en orden sus ideas y elaborar un discurso mental para aclararle a Paige de una vez por todas todo lo ocurrido.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había llamado a la otra chica hasta que su buzón de voz le advirtió de que había alcanzado el límite de su capacidad, cuántos mensajes de texto permanecieron sin respuesta almacenándose en su móvil y cuantas notas escritas explicando brevemente lo ocurrido que nunca fueron entregadas.

Probablemente era mejor así.

Si había algo que pudiera sacar de provecho de todas las situaciones vividas con -A era la capacidad que había logrado desarrollar para enfrentarse a sus propios problemas, como a pesar de encontrarse perdida infinidad de veces lograba mantener la calma y plantarle cara a aquello a lo que se enfrentaba.

En este caso no era un anónimo, ni una persona con ganas de torturarla a ella y a sus amigas; se trataba de Paige McCullers y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para enfrentarla de una vez por todas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que mi primer día aquí fuera más llevadero y no tuviera que ver tu cara por alguno de los rincones de este enorme edificio.. pero veo que no tengo tanta suerte.

Paige levantó la vista de sus manos mientras se disponía a enjabonarlas en uno de los lavabos de aquel aseo femenino y, a través del espejo, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse y por la que aparecía una mordaz Alex, acompañada de su mejor sonrisa arrogante.

-Veo que yo tampoco. -musitó volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia sus manos- Aunque, bien pensado.. quizás no se trate de suerte, sino de algún tipo de maleficio y creo que de eso tú sabes más que yo.

La rubia agachó su mirada ocultando una leve sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios y tras colocarse detrás de la otra chica sentenció:

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Paige se limitó a reír desinhibidamente susurrando un casi imperceptible "Seguro.." mientras terminaba de aclarar sus manos. Aún recordaba como el día anterior, aunque fuera por tan solo unas horas, había enterrado el hacha de guerra con Alex y había podido comprobar como, para su sorpresa, era una chica increíblemente divertida, la cual, valiéndose de un ingenioso conjuro logró establecer una gratificante tregua que duró hasta las ocho de la tarde del mismo día.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo mirándome? Quiero decir, ya sé que tengo un buen culo pero esto empieza a resultar incómodo, nunca he sido fanática de las relaciones profesor-alumno.. -comentó la pelirroja mientras se giraba dándole por fin la cara a la otra chica. Tenía la impresión de que aquello no estaba siendo un ataque como los vividos anteriormente, no se sentía a la defensiva, al contrario, aquella guerra constante que mantenía con Alex se había convertido en un divertido juego que ponía a prueba toda su imaginación a la hora de contestar los comentarios sarcásticos de la chica.

-Es lamentable lo que la gente puede llegar a considerar "un buen culo", pero dejando de lado tu más que deplorable anatomía, te diré que simplemente estoy esperando a que te vayas, estoy segura de que estás buscando la oportunidad perfecta para abusar sexualmente de mí, teniendo en cuenta mi más que obvio atractivo físico, y descuida, no pienso ponértelo tan fácil. -respondió con una petulante sonrisa en la cara, a lo que Paige sólo consiguió ahogar una divertida carcajada en su garganta mientras recogía su mochila del suelo, la cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros y abría la puerta antes de girarse mirando de nuevo Alex y contestarle:

-Siento destruir tu mundo de purpurina y egocentrismo pero.. no eres mi tipo, aunque tranquila, te avisaré si cambio de parecer, sé que lo estás deseando. -y con un guiño de ojos salió por aquella puerta dejando a la rubia con una simpática mueca en el rostro que bien podría confundirse con su primera sonrisa del día.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emily llevaba siete minutos de la media hora reglamentaria que les correspondía como recreo buscando a Paige por los pasillos del insitituto, pero no había ni rastro de la pelirroja, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Normalmente estaría con sus amigas en el patio mientras comían y hablaban sobre diversos temas, pero ese día, su única preocupación era encontrarla y hablar con ella de una vez por todas.

Tras entrar en la misma clase por tercera vez, y por tercera vez cerciorarse de que la chica no se encontraba allí dentro evitando encontrarse con ella, se mentalizó e intentó descubrir el lugar al que ella iría si ella fuera Paige.

Entonces todas sus otras opciones se disiparon y con una rápida carrera llegó al único sitio donde no se le había ocurrido mirar hasta ese momento y donde vio como la pelirroja, sentada en una de las gradas más bajas jugueteaba con una manzana entre sus manos mientras permanecía con la vista fija en el agua de aquella enorme piscina de competición que se extendía ante ella.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos? -susurró Emily mientras se sentaba suavemente junto a Paige. La otra chica dio un leve respingo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, visiblemente nerviosa y a la vez contrariada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con un tono más brusco del que pretendía y apartando de nuevo su mirada hacia la piscina.

-Quería hablar contigo.. -contestó Emily ignorando la postura defensiva de la pelirroja- Escucha Paige, lo que pasó en la fiesta..

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. -sentenció- Además creo que todo está bastante claro.

-El problema es que quiero darte explicaciones. A veces las cosas parecen ser de una forma cuando en realidad son de otra completamente distinta.

-Ya.. seguramente fuera producto de mi imaginación, o quizás.. no, espera, ya sé.. fue el alcohol, es eso ¿no? -inquirió la chica sarcásticamente y con un deje de amargura en la voz.

-No Paige, no voy a usar ninguna estúpida excusa, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca te he mentido y que siempre he sido sincera contigo, esta no es la excepción.

La pelirroja levantó la vista y la clavó en Emily de forma tranquila y relajada, como instándola a que continuara y haciéndole ver que, de una vez por todas, estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

-Realmente siento muchísimo el daño que pude haberte hecho esa noche Paige.. -explicó mientras colocaba su mano izquierda en una de las rodillas de la otra chica- Te juro que no sabía que Maya iba a ir a la fiesta, yo no la invité, tienes que creerme. Cuando.. cuando se presentó allí no supe reaccionar y sinceramente sólo estaba pendiente de dónde estabas tú porque eras tú con quien quería estar. E-entonces ella.. bueno ella me besó y yo la aparté, te juro que lo hice pero cuando quise darme cuenta tú ya te habías ido de la fiesta.. Realmente lo siento.

Paige examinó lentamente la mano de la morena sobre su rodilla y tragó lentamente antes de formular su siguiente pregunta.

-¿La quieres?

La otra chica la miró sorprendida y apartó el pelo de su cara mientras mordía su labio inferior y organizaba las palabras en su mente para continuar.

-No. Quiero decir.. ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, ha sido mi "primera vez" en muchos sentidos y siempre voy a estarle agradecida por ayudarme a ser quien soy hoy en día: sin miedos, sin dobleces.. Pero creo que el amor es algo que hay que alimentar día a día y sólo existe una forma de hacerlo: correspondiéndolo. Desafortunadamente es algo que al parecer ella desconocía porque logró que el amor que sentía por ella muriera de inanición y ahora sólo le guardo un gran cariño.. No sé si eso contesta a tu pregunta.

Paige esbozó una ligera sonrisa antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia Emily. Sin duda necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta, necesitaba escuchar todo lo que la otra chica tenía que decirle para al fin poder entender qué ocurrió esa noche y dejar de lado el malestar que la acechaba desde aquel día.

Sabía que Maya era alguien importante en la vida de Emily, y no sabía a ciencia cierta si, de haber obtenido una respuesta afirmativa se encontraba en condiciones y con ánimos de luchar contra ella. Pero ahora todo cambiaba y definitivamente, aquella respuesta había sido una inyección de adrenalina, una sobrecarga de energía que la hacía sentirse valiente y dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Lentamente, y con cierto temor, alargó una de sus manos hasta hacerla descansar encima de la mano de Emily susurrando un leve "Gracias" mientras acariciaba el dorso de la misma con la yema de sus dedos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para un par de ojos azules, que en busca de una nueva versión de aquella divertida tregua del día anterior no dudó en ir a buscar a Paige a la piscina portando una manzana para cada una, una de las cuales había decorado con una pegatina de una calavera confeccionada por ella misma.

Tras ver ese íntimo intercambio de caricias y miradas entre su profesora y la chica que hace días estaba disfrazada de india en la fiesta y que, amablemente le indicó el camino hacia aquel restaurante que le sirvió de excusa para propiciar un acercamiento, permaneció oculta tras una de las paredes de mármol de la estancia mientras soltaba un leve suspiro y depositaba la manzana que había preparado para Paige pesadamente sobre el suelo.

No entendía por qué en ese momento se sentía tan fuera de lugar, era el elemento perfecto para poder seguir fastidiando a Paige de forma indefinida , y sin embargo, no percibía dentro de ella la alegría que solía invadirla tras una victoria personal de este tipo.

Lentamente volvió a colocarse lo más próxima que pudo a la pared mientras, con suma cautela, observaba la interacción entre las dos chicas e intentaba apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

-Gracias por escuchar lo que tenía que decirte. -susurró Emily mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que la pelirroja proporcionaba sobre su mano- Realmente llevo queriendo hacerlo desde la fiesta y estaba aterrada.

-Olvidémoslo.. -contestó Paige con una sonrisa- Pero antes.. ¿qué sentiste? -inquirió con una clara muestra de desagrado en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La pelirroja se aclaró la garganta con algo de temor. No sabía qué clase de poder tenía Emily sobre ella para poder desarmarla de esa manera y poder manejar sus emociones a su antojo valiéndose de cosas tan simples como palabras, un roce o una sonrisa; pero sin duda era algo que debía preguntarle para poder tomar una decisión de una vez por todas: ¿lanzarse o evitarlo?

-Me refiero a que.. ¿Qué sentiste cuando Maya te besó?

-Paige.. Para mí sólo existió un beso aquella noche.

Y aún con cierto nerviosismo Emily se acercó poco a poco a la otra chica hasta que al fin, lo que había estado deseando repetir desde el sábado pasado volvió a suceder y sus labios acariciaban con infinita dulzura los de Paige, que aún sorprendida respondía lentamente el beso sujetando la mano de Emily más firmemente y sintiendo como, por segunda vez, los fuegos artificiales estallaban ante sus ojos con más fuerza que nunca mientras una solitaria manzana permanecía como mera espectadora de aquel desenlace tras ser abandonada por aquella rubia que, de espaldas a la escena continuaba su camino de vuelta por el pasillo, con el ceño fruncido levemente e intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos que comenzaban a agolparse en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sería genial que dejaráis un review comentando vuestra opinión o lo que queráis sobre la historia, estaré encantada de responderos. Por cierto, no saquéis conjeturas precipitadas, como bien ha dicho Emily "nunca se sabe.." ;)<strong>

**¡Gracias por todo! Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo, espero que os haya gustado.**


	16. Esto

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios (y por vuestra infinita paciencia, sin duda), espero que en este capítulo también os anímeis a comentar qué os ha parecido. ¡Un saludo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVI: "Esto"<p>

El final de la jornada escolar había llegado y con ello, una oleada de jóvenes riendo y comentando las anécdotas acontecidas durante el día se abría paso por las puertas del Rosewood High School, entre los que una chica rubia avanzaba distraídamente con su mirada clavada en una pequeña cartulina que permanecía entre sus manos.

-Deberías mirar por dónde vas si no quieres sufrir un desagradable accidente.. -comentó Paige de forma divertida mientras se acercaba por su espalda y le arrebataba rápidamente el papel.

Alex se volvió de forma brusca haciendo que la pelirroja colisionara levemente contra su pecho, deteniendo durante unos breves instantes el flujo de estudiantes que continuaba saliendo del centro.

De un rápido manotazo volvió a alcanzar el horario que ahora permanecía entre las manos de Paige, que con una mirada confundida clavó la vista en Alex, sorprendida por su reacción.

-Creía haberte dicho que nuestra estúpida tregua no se extendería más allá del día anterior. -susurró la rubia en una postura claramente defensiva mientras sujetaba las asas de su mochila fuertemente.

-¿Qué? Pero.. yo pensaba..

-Ese es el problema. -musitó- Limítate a hacer cosas para las que verdaderamente estés capacitada, pensar no es una de ellas.

Y tras decir esto, Alex se dio la vuelta volviendo a encaminarse hacia la salida y mezclándose con el resto de jóvenes.

Paige permaneció unos segundos con el ceño fruncido incapaz de entender que acababa de suceder para desencadenar tal reacción en la otra chica. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que finalmente, pudo reaccionar emprendiendo una rápida carrera hasta alcanzarla y situarse delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa ahora? -preguntó visiblemente confusa.

-En serio, ¿por qué no te compras una vida propia y me dejas en paz de una vez? Tan sólo sigue haciendo como que sabes dar clases de natación y pasa de mí. -respondió Alex intentando apartarla de su camino sin éxito alguno.

-Realmente estás mal de la cabeza, eres una jodida bipolar ¿lo sabías? No puedes tener estos cambios de personalidad, ¡eres un puto yo-yo! ¡Desestabilizas a cualquiera!

La rubia dio un paso al frente aproximándose a Paige de forma amenazadora mientras clavaba sus azules ojos en ella. Tenía los puños apretados y estaba visiblemente tensa.

-Voy a repetírtelo por última vez porque parece que no te ha quedado del todo claro: Tú y yo no somos amigas. No me hables, no me mires, limítate a ignorarme y yo haré lo mismo contigo.

La pelirroja escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras que fueron pronunciadas por Alex y un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando asimiló lo que acababa de decirle. No tenía ni idea de qué podía haber ocurrido en un par de horas para que la chica hubiera sufrido un cambio tan repentino, pero ahora que por fin había descubierto cómo era realmente no iba a acceder a lo que le pedía sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

Suavemente, Paige también dio un paso hacia adelante eliminando la distancia que las separaba sin despegar su vista de los ojos de la rubia. Con sumo cuidado fue acercándose hasta su oído y le susurró:

-Suerte con eso.

Alex no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante la sensación y cuando los abrió Paige ya no estaba allí. Volvió su vista a su alrededor esperando encontrarla entre la multitud pero no lo logró, había desaparecido.

Alcanzó su mochila que se había resbalado de sus manos y permanecía en el suelo y tras exhalar un profundo suspiro volvió a emprender el camino de vuelta a su casa mientras se abrazaba a si misma y se preguntaba:

-Alex.. ¿Qué te está pasando?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Menuda amargada la Sra. Hubert! Cada día la aguanto menos, ¿os podéis creer que me ha quitado el móvil por sacarlo en clase?

-Han, sabes que no está permitido usarlos.. -contestó Aria mientras comenzaban a andar las cuatro juntas.

-Me estaban llamando Aria, si no lo saco me lo quita por haberme sonado y si lo saco para colgar la llamada me lo quita por sacarlo.. Maldita vieja bruja, lo que necesita es un buen pol-..

-Ya Hanna, suficiente. -interrumpió Spencer a su amiga con una mirada reprobatoria- Si tuvieras el móvil apagado como el resto de la clase no te lo habría quitado.

-Genial Hastings, a ti también te hace falta uno.

-Chicas, chicas.. Parad. -alzó la voz Emily evitando un nuevo contraataque por parte de Spencer- Hannah, estoy segura de que si mañana hablas con ella **de buena forma** -recalcó- te devolverá tu teléfono.

-¿Al menos me dejas tu teléfono para twittearlo? -preguntó la rubia con un mohín.

-Eres increíble. -añadió la más alta negando con la cabeza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Paige permanecía recostada sobre su cama mientras comía un sándwich que había comprado en la máquina expendedora de recepción. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera en óptimas condiciones (aquel sándwich de atún tenía un sabor más parecido al pollo que a cualquier pescado), pero era preferible a no comer nada.

Tenía exactamente dos horas para terminar de comer, descansar un poco y llegar hasta la piscina dispuesta a comenzar la clase de aquel día.

Algo se encogió en su estómago cuando pensó en ello. ¿Cómo enfrentaría de nuevo a Alex aquella tarde? Ni siquiera tenía claro qué había podido molestar tanto a la otra chica para que reaccionara con ella de semejante manera, tenía claro que no eran amigas, que tenía que ir poco a poco, pero cada vez que la trataba tenía la sensación que con cada pequeño paso que daba eran dos saltos más hacia atrás.

Y resultaba extremadamente agotador.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención e hicieron que parara de masticar instintivamente. Agudizó el oído esperando que hubiera sido producto de su imaginación pero de nuevo volvieron a sonar, esta vez más insistentemente.

Echando un vistazo rápido a la habitación y tras cerciorarse de que todo estuviera más o menos ordenado, dejó el sándwich en su mesita de noche y de dirigió hacia la puerta convencida de que sería la Sra. Greene la que estaría tras ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó al descubrir el rostro de su visitante.

-Yo.. pensé en venir a verte pero si te pillo en un mal momento puedo volver otro día, o más tarde, o..

-Ey, ey, ¡Emily! -cortó llamando la atención de la otra chica- Relájate, simplemente me ha sorprendido tu visita, no esperaba a nadie, pasa.

La morena se introdujo en la habitación analizando cuidadosamente la estancia, intentando así conocer un poco más de la Paige que había faltado en su vida durante los últimos meses.

-Disculpa el desorden, si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir lo habría tenido todo un poco más recogido. -comentó la pelirroja levemente sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, tendría que haberte avisado.. -respondió- Pero quería verte.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, sólo.. Quería saber si estabas bien.

-¿Y no te habría resultado menos molesto escribirme un mensaje? -preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo divertida mientras observaba como Emily se acariciaba las manos de forma nerviosa.

-Sí, pero.. me refería a.. si estás bien con.. con nosotras.

Paige no pudo evitar sonreír cuando veía como una Emily llena de dudas y temores se preocupaba por ella de esa forma. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie lo hiciera, de hecho había aprendido a ser ella misma la que tuviera en cuenta su bienestar, y ver que ahora era la morena la que lo hacía dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro difícilmente borrable.

-Emily, llevo días intentando esquivarte, luchando conmigo misma por tener que hacerlo y enfadada con el mundo por el mismo motivo.. y sinceramente es agotador. Estoy cansada. Cansada de tener miedo, cansada de luchar contra lo que siento y cansada de no darme una oportunidad, de no darnos una oportunidad.

Emily permanecía en silencio observando a Paige mientras mordía su labio inferior suavemente intentando contener la mueca de felicidad que asomaba por su rostro,

-Con esto no quiero decirte que todo vaya a ser fácil. -continuó- Yo necesito tiempo, estar segura de las decisiones que tomo, equivocarme y aprender, pero sobretodo que tengas paciencia. No quiero perderte pero tampoco quiero sufrir más, ¿lo entiendes?

La morena se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Paige para fundirse con ella en un sincero abrazo en el que le agradecía esa sinceridad y la nueva oportunidad que le estaba brindando.

-Te lo prometo. -susurró- Te prometo que te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites Paige, no tenemos prisa, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Mientras hablaba, dejaba pequeñas caricias en el rostro de la pelirroja que reaccionaba al contacto y cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Lentamente Emily descendió su rostro hasta posar su frente en la de Paige, la cual elevó la vista clavándola en la de la morena, que seguía entregando caricias por todo su rostro mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Gracias. -susurró. Un susurró que fue callado por los labios de la pelirroja que por fin, aceptaba esa nueva oportunidad que se brindaba mientras se aferraba a la cintura de la otra chica, y pensaba que finalmente, llegó su momento de ser feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Buenas tardes Srta. McCullers!

-Edward, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Paige. -musitó mientras le sonreía al chico amablemente.

-De acuerdo, Srta. Paige. -la pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras le indicaba que ocupara su puesto en la piscina.

-Veamos, el ejercicio de hoy es muy sencillo pero tendréis que hacerlo por parejas ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dónde están Alex y Emma?

-Emma está enferma con varicela. -comentó Lindsey mientras se ajustaba las gafas de bucear- Y Alex.. ahí viene.

Paige dirigió su vista hacia donde le indicaba la niña y pudo comprobar como efectivamente, la rubia se dirigía hacia ellos tras entrar por la puerta que daba acceso a los vestuarios.

-Bien, si ya estamos todos entonces.. colocaos por parejas.

Paige observó como Matt recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de Alex mientras esta colocaba su bolsa de deporte en uno de los laterales de las gradas y volvía su vista hacia ellos.

-Matt, -llamó la atención del chico interponiéndose en su campo de visión- colócate con Douglas y comenzad con los ejercicios de velocidad.

-No, yo iba a preguntarle a la "rubita" si quería hacer conmigo el ejercicio. -contestó con una sonrisa socarrona y con un gesto de aprobación por parte de su amigo.

-La "rubita" no accedería a nadar contigo ni aunque fueras Michael Phelps, aún sabiendo que es imposible que te hundas debido al vacío de tu cabeza. -respondió una voz a su espalda- De hecho si accedo a compartir la misma piscina contigo es porque sé que poseen un estricto control de higiene, lo cual no disminuye ni un ápice mis ganas de patearte el culo.

Paige no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el chico parpadeó varias veces y tras fruncir los labios se volvió derrotado hacia su amigo, el cual reía a carcajadas mientras lo salpicaba con agua.

-¿Quién es mi pareja? -volvió a preguntar la voz a su espalda.

Paige se dio la vuelta y de nuevo pudo enfrentarse a la cristalina mirada de Alex, que permanecía frente a ella con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tras dedicarle una genuina sonrisa y ajustarse ella misma las gafas de buceo, le contestó:

-Yo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Llevaban ya más de una hora y quince minutos con aquellos ejercicios dobles y Paige decidió emplear los últimos 15 minutos para relajar los músculos después del duro entrenamiento.

Alex no le había dirigido la palabra durante toda la clase, seguía sin saber qué le ocurría pero al menos pudo constatar como intentó ocultar una leve risa cuando la propia Paige resbaló y cayó dentro de la piscina salpicando a todos los que permanecían concentrados en el entrenamiento.

-A ver chicos, ahora vamos con los ejercicios de estiramiento por parejas que os dije antes, así vamos relajando los músculos antes de la ducha, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras un asentimiento general, todos comenzaron con las nuevas actividades y ella se aproximó de vuelta hacia Alex. La chica jugueteaba distraídamente con el agua y reaccionó cuando sintió el cuerpo de su profesora a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿No habíamos terminado? -protestó.

-No, aún faltan los estiramientos, sabes perfectamente que es obligatorio estirar antes de irse.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, no necesito tu ayuda. -dijo mientras estiraba ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y comenzaba a estirar el tronco descendiendo hacia ambos lados.

-Lo siento por ti, he dicho que hoy se haría por parejas. -contestó Paige mientras se aproximaba a ella y colocaba ambas manos sobre sus hombros obligándola a parar- Ahora coloca tu pierna derecha en mi hombro izquierdo.

Bajando la mirada al suelo, y con un inexpresivo gesto en su rostro, la rubia accedió y lentamente ubicó su pierna donde Paige había requerido, quién con sumo cuidado y mirando atentamente los ojos de la otra chica comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras cada una se sujetaba a los hombros de la otra.

-¿Notas cómo se va estirando el bíceps femoral? -preguntó la pelirroja mientras seguía acercándose a ella con pequeños pasos para no lastimarla.

-Sí.. -contestó la rubia esquivando su mirada.

-¿No vas a decirme qué te ha pasado hoy?

-Creí haberte dejado claro qu-..

-Sé perfectamente lo que has intentado dejarme claro. -interrumpió- Créeme puedes llegar a ser muy intensa si te lo propones.

Alex seguía con su vista clavada en el agua de la piscina y sintió como Paige sonreía tras aquella frase, antes de continuar hablando.

-Mira si he hecho algo o te he molestado de algún modo, lo siento. No era mi intención, pero te juro que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué he hecho para que de nuevo te comportes así conmigo.

Lentamente la pelirroja había llevado una de sus manos hasta la barbilla de Alex y la había elevado de forma muy sutil hasta que sus miradas al fin se encontraran. La distancia entre ellas era casi inexistente mientras la chica de ojos azules continuaba con su pierna derecha en uno de los hombros de Paige.

Abrió lentamente la boca para decirle que no había hecho nada, que no era culpa suya, que no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba a ella misma pero estaba asustada de poder descubrirlo..

Abrió lentamente la boca para contestar pero ninguna palabra salió de ella al ser interrumpida por un grupo de silbidos y aplausos provenientes del centro de la piscina.

-*Fiiiuuuuuu* ¡Que se besen! -gritó Douglas mientras aplaudía alegremente sin quitar la vista de la interacción entre ellas.

Matt también aplaudía y silbaba captando la atención de los otros alumnos, que finalizaron el estiramiento para ver qué sucedía. En un rápido gesto Alex bajó la pierna del hombro de Paige visiblemente contrariada y con la mandíbula tensa.

-¡No tenía ni idea de que te fueran las pelirrojas Alex! -gritó Matt logrando que su amigo estallara en carcajadas mientras el resto los observaba sin entender prácticamente nada.

Alex lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a ambos muchachos que continuaban riéndose, y antes de ir tras ellos, clavó su mirada en la de Paige y apretando los dientes, susurró:

-Esto, es lo que me sucede.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo XVI! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y de nuevo, os animéis a comentar. Nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos.<strong>


	17. Alex

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se animaron a dejar su opinión en el capítulo anterior y de nuevo en este, os sugiero que hagáis lo mismo. ¡Me anima muchísimo a continuar! Como podéis ver, esta vez he tardado menos, parece ser que la inspiración me está durando algo más, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVII "Alex"<p>

Paige permanecía con la mirada perdida intentando analizar qué había querido decir Alex con ese comentario cuando unos gritos provenientes del centro de la piscina la hicieron reaccionar y girarse hacia el mismo sitio con violencia.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltalo! -gritaba Douglas intentando agarrar a una histérica Alex que permanecía encaramada a la espalda de Matt mientras intentaba sumergir su cabeza en el agua.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre! ¿me oyes? ¡Jamás!

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Alex! -intervino Paige acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el forcejeo e inmovilizando a la rubia por la espalda- ¡Para! ¡para!

-¡Eres una.. jodida.. lunática! -exclamaba Matt intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se masajeaba suavemente el dolorido cuello.

-¡Suéltame! -se removió inquieta Alex entre los brazos de la pelirroja- Voy a enseñarle a cerrar esa maldita bocaza que tiene.

-¡Alex, ya basta! Matthew, Douglas.. recoged vuestras cosas y salid.

-Pero..

-¡Ahora! -les ordenó interrumpiéndolos con un grito- Y tú, -dijo girándose hacia Alex- vas a venir conmigo, tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, si tienes alguna queja se la dices a mi padre y si no estás contenta con mi rendimiento expúlsame, me importa una mierda.

-Vas a venir conmigo, lo quieras o no. -susurró muy cerca de su oído mientras la retenía por el brazo- Chicos, el resto terminad de estirar y dirigíos a las duchas, nos vemos el próximo día.

Con una suave presión en su brazo condujo a la rubia hasta el vestuario de los monitores y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para que nadie las interrumpiera.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! -le preguntó visiblemente alterada.

-En cerrarle la boca a ese imbécil a base de agua, creí que había quedado claro.

-Alex, no es momento para comentarios estúpidos, ¿estás loca? ¡podría haberle pasado algo!

-Oh, ¿en serio? -preguntó la rubia de forma sarcástica- Quizás si tragara la suficiente agua lograría que se le esponjara el diminuto cerebro que tiene y así aumentar su tamaño.

-Alex, escúchame, lo que has hecho es muy grave. -respondió colocando ambas manos en los brazos de la otra chica- Si se lo dice a sus padres no sólo puedes tener problemas tú, sino yo e incluso tu propio padre.

-Me da igual. -dijo mientras apartaba la vista.

-Sé que no es cierto. ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te ha molestado tanto?

-No.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que me estabas diciendo? Acaso.. ¿acaso te están acosando? ¿es eso? ¿se están metiendo contigo?

La rubia volvió a levantar la vista contrariada antes de dejar que una sonora carcajada escapara de su garganta y eliminar todo contacto con Paige dando un paso atrás.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

-Claro, tú.. tú dijiste "Esto, es lo que me sucede" justo cuando ellos comenzaron a molestarte, ¿es eso? ¿te han dicho algo? -preguntó la pelirroja acercándose de nuevo y visiblemente preocupada.

-No te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? -soltó amargamente.

-¡No puedo enterarme de nada si no me lo explicas!

-Bueno, he de decir que ese, es tu problema. -respondió mientras cogía una toalla limpia de una de las perchas y la colocaba sobre su hombro- Ahora si me disculpas..

Con un rápido gesto, Paige se interpuso entre la rubia y la puerta de salida consiguiendo así que la chica se detuviera con un gesto molesto- He dicho que de aquí no te mueves hasta que me expliques qué está pasando.

-Eso es algo que debes averiguar tú solita, si es que consigues ver más allá de tu novia la indígena. -respondió Alex mientras se acercaba a Paige, la cual descansaba su espalda contra la puerta- Quítate de en medio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Emily en esto? -preguntó extrañada Paige ignorando la petición de la otra chica.

-He dicho que me dejes salir McCullers. -la rubia continuaba acercándose hasta estar a escasos centímetros.

-Respóndeme.

-Apártate de una jodida vez. -susurró remarcando las palabras y sin ser consciente de la inexistente distancia que mantenía con la pelirroja.

-Hazlo.

-Como ordenes. -Paige no pudo continuar hablando porque sus labios fueron sorpresivamente callados por los de Alex, que arremetiendo contra su cuerpo mientras agarraba la cara de la pelirroja con ambas manos, logró que pegara aún más su espalda a la puerta.

Fue un beso con prisas, un beso que pilló completamente desprevenida a una Paige que aún en estado de shock se sujetaba tímidamente a la pared mientras Alex separaba un poco su cuerpo de la puerta, un beso que fue completamente inesperado pero que lograba que la pelirroja cerrara los ojos durante unos breves segundos mientras intentaba ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lentamente y casi con algo de temor, Alex fue separándose poco a poco de Paige, que aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados, ambas manos sujetando la pared e incapaz de reaccionar. La rubia examinó brevemente el desconcertado rostro de la pelirroja mientras se separaba de ella y se maldecía internamente por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Tengo que irme. -susurró entrecortadamente antes de salir por la puerta y hacer reaccionar por fin a la otra chica, la cual inconscientemente elevó una de sus manos acariciando sus labios mientras intentaba volver a recuperar el ritmo de su propia respiración.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o

-¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, Alex eres una completa imbécil..! -susurraba la rubia mientras enterraba con fuerza su rostro en uno de los cojines de su cama.

Esa tarde, después de lo sucedido en la piscina, había vuelto corriendo a su casa y se había encerrado en su cuarto por más de dos horas. No había querido hablar con su padre y el hombre, insistía en hacerlo dejando leves golpes en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Alex? ¿Me escuchas? -preguntó desde el otro lado.

La chica levantó su cara del cojín y se enderezó encima de la cama. No quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, pero conocía a su padre, insistiría hasta que por fin pudiera hablar con ella y, de no hacerlo, inventaría en su mente cualquier historia surrealista que explicara su comportamiento.

-Sí papá..

-¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntar mientras abría la puerta muy despacio y asomaba la cabeza focalizando la mirada sobre su hija.

-Sí, ¿hay algún motivo por el que no debería estarlo?

-Alex, no tienes por qué mostrarte a la defensiva conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? -comentó el hombre mientras se sentaba el la cama al lado de su hija y descansaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de esta.

-No me estoy mostrando a la defensiva, me estoy mostrando como soy, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Tú no eres así Alex. -dijo Robert mientras sujetaba una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas- Cambiaste a raíz de lo que sucedió y.. créeme que lo entiendo, pero no fue culpa tuya.

-Sí fue culpa mía. -respondió la chica mientras bajaba la mirada y apartaba su mano de entre las de su padre.

-No Alex, escúchame. -obligó a la chica a que lo mirara sujetando suavemente su barbilla- Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido, y tú menos que nadie.

-¿Entonces por qué siento que podría haber hecho algo por evitarlo?

-Porque los seres humanos tenemos la mala costumbre de culparnos de las cosas que no tienen solución, jugamos a ser superhéroes y a veces olvidamos que somos simples mortales incapaces de solucionarlo todo por más que lo intentemos. -contestó el entrenador mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría la puerta de la habitación- Cuando por fin te des cuenta de que no tuviste nada que ver con lo que sucedió entenderás lo que te digo, mientras tanto, siempre me tendrás aquí para hacerte ver que te equivocas.

-Gracias.. -susurró Alex levantando la mirada hacia la puerta mientras una delgada lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, pero su padre ya había desaparecido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o

-_Hey, ¿cómo estás?_ -preguntó la voz de Emily al teléfono después de que Paige aceptara la llamada entrante.

-Bien, yo.. estaba recogiendo un poco la habitación, está hecha un desastre.

-_No tenía conocimiento de ese trastorno obsesivo compulsivo tuyo, McCullers.. _-respondió una divertida Emily mientras la pelirroja limpiaba por cuarta vez los mismos pares de zapatos.

-Ehm.. no, no es eso, sólo necesitaba distraerme con algo.

-_¿Pasa algo? -_preguntó la morena poniéndose alerta repentinamente.

-No.. no pasa nada.

Paige se dejó caer apoyando su espalda sobre la cama y ahogó un pequeño suspiro con una de sus manos. Todavía no lograba entender que había sucedido aquella tarde en los vestuarios y mucho menos su reacción al respecto. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de apartarla? ¿Por qué se había quedado paralizada incapaz de reaccionar hasta que finalmente Alex salió por aquella puerta?

Miles de preguntas habían bombardeado su cabeza durante toda la tarde, pero una en especial prevalecía por encima de todas las otras: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Alex la había besado?

Sin duda era algo que sólo una persona podía responder y aún no estaba segura de querer saber cuál era la respuesta.

-_Paige.. ¿me oyes? _-volvió a preguntar Emily al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Eh? S-sí, sí.. perdona, ¿qué decías?

-_Te preguntaba si querías que fuera a verte dentro de un rato, pero evidentemente no me estabas escuchando, ¿qué te pasa Paige? -_la morena sabía que había algo que la otra chica no le estaba diciendo, y después de todo lo que habían pasado no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellas si podía evitarlo.

-Nada, en serio, no me pasa nada. -contestó mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz- Claro, me gustaría verte.

-_Genial, en unos veinte minutos estoy por allí.. y deja de recoger la habitación, ese lado indigente de ti es muy sexy McCullers._

Paige no pudo evitar sonreír y se levantó de la cama mientras alcanzaba la pequeña botella de agua que descansaba en su mesita de noche y bebía pequeños sorbos.

Sin duda Emily tenía ese poder sobre ella que hacía que se olvidara de todo y una sonrisa difícilmente borrable apareciera en su rostro. Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba, quizá todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquel día desapareciera tan sólo al tener a la morena a su lado, aunque fuera sólo por un par de minutos.

Sin lugar a dudas lo necesitaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o

Es extraño como algo tan simple como un saludo puede ser interpretado de diferentes maneras o incluso no saber cómo interpretarlo.

Ahora que Emily tenía justo enfrente a una Paige en pijama, despeinada y con un adorable gesto que evidenciaba su agotamiento sólo tenía ganas de saludarla con un beso.

Es curioso como también, muchas veces luchamos contra nosotros mismos para no dar rienda suelta a nuestros deseos por temor a una reacción o al hecho de no saber manejarlos. Como sin darnos cuenta, dejamos que el miedo se apodere de nosotros sin saber que, al fin y al cabo, el miedo es esa cosa que nos aleja siempre de la felicidad.

Eso es lo que sentía Emily en ese momento mientras Paige le sonreía aún con el cepillo de dientes en la mano y una pequeña mancha de pasta de dientes sobre el labio inferior. Mordiéndose el labio y de forma indecisa, la morena se introdujo rápidamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y besando la sonrisa de Paige mientras ésta se agarraba suavemente a su cintura.

-Wow.. ¿piensas saludarme así siempre que vengas a verme? -logró decir la pelirroja al separarse aún con la sonrisa en los labios y parpadeando repetidas veces.

-Los besos de pasta de dientes son los mejores, ¿lo sabías?

-No tenía ni idea, pero gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. -añadió de forma divertida mientras la invitaba a sentarse sobre la cama tirando de su mano suavemente.

-Bueno, es un consejo limitado, tampoco puedes ponerlo en práctica con todo el mundo.. -susurró Emily mientras bajaba la vista sonrojada.

Paige sonrió y se acercó a Emily cogiendo una de sus manos y depositando un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Tú tienes la exclusiva.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír mientras sentía el cálido aliento de Paige sobre su rostro y la mano de la chica bajo su barbilla.

En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que todo lo que había estado buscando inconscientemente durante tantos años lo tenía justo enfrente de ella, y ese mismo descubrimiento provocó un repentino escalofrío que se inició en la punta de sus dedos para más tarde, explosionar en la boca de su estómago haciendo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

-¿Te importa si voy un segundo al servicio? Aún no he recogido las cosas de haberme duchado.

-Claro, te espero aquí. -respondió Emily mientras se colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Perfecto, ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

-Gracias.. ¡P-Paige! -llamó.

-Dime..

Emily volvió a levantarse de la cama y acariciando suavemente el cuello de la otra chica volvió a depositar un casi imperceptible roce sobre sus labios, logrando que una nueva sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-Ahora sí.. puedes irte. -dijo la morena antes de volver a dejarse caer sobre la cama observando a una divertida Paige que se alejaba alegremente negando con la cabeza.

Su mirada vagó por toda la estancia imaginando cómo sería el día a día de la chica en aquella habitación. Sin duda su vida había dado un cambio radical desde que había abandonado Rosewood, se había visto obligada a madurar a la fuerza debido a las diversas situaciones sufridas, las cuales dejaron secuela en ella y en su forma de ser.

Tras levantarse de la cama y recorrer la estancia dedicándole un rápido vistazo, su mirada recayó en un pequeño papel que permanecía doblado encima de lo que parecía una caja de madera con una antigua decoración grabada.

Con sumo cuidado tomó el papel entre sus manos de forma mecánica haciendo que sus ojos recorrieran la escritura que decoraba la parte interna de la hoja.

-Emily, ¿podrías ayudarme con..?

-¿Puedes explicarme qué significa esto? -interrumpió Emily visiblemente alterada aún con el pequeño papel entre sus manos haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera en seco en el centro de la habitación.

Las palabras se reproducían ante sus ojos como si de un reproductor interno se tratara, haciendo que un nudo se formara en su garganta obligándola a cerrar los ojos para no ver de nuevo aquella frase que lograba que su mano temblara mientras sujetaba el pequeño papel:

**ME LAS VAS A PAGAR.**

**-A.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, aunque quizás vosotros no coincidís con ello, creo que es interesante que al menos a mí, este capítulo me provoca algunos sentimientos encontrados. ¿Os sucede lo mismo?<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y nos vemos en el próximo. Saludos.**

**P.D: Os dejo la canción "Toothpaste Kisses" de The Maccabees, una canción genial a la que este capítulo hace un pequeño guiño y a la que le tengo un cariño especial porque gracias a ella uno de mis amores platónicos me respondió un email. jajaja Aquí la tenéis: **

** : / / www . youtube watch ? v = 8SJmWSWQgdM**

**[COMO SIEMPRE, QUITAD LOS ESPACIOS]**

**Saludos.**

**Marmoreck: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te sigas animando a dejar tu opinión y nos sigamos leyendo por aquí. ¡Sin duda Alex es una gran chica! Pero veremos a ver cómo avanza su relación con Paige, todo puede pasar..**

**aazull8811: ¡Muchas gracias como siempre por tu comentario! Espero que este también te haya gustado, aún quedan muchas cosas por desarrollar y todavía puede pasar cualquier cosas, tendremos que estar pendientes de la relación de las chicas y de cómo se comporta Alex respecto a eso. ;)**


	18. Como ordenes

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el nuevo episodio, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, espero que este también lo disfrutéis y como siempre, os animéis a comentar, un saludo. **

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo XVIII "Como ordenes"<span>

-¿Qué significa esto, Paige? -volvió a preguntar la morena aún con la pequeña nota entre sus manos.

Paige focalizó su vista en el trozo de papel y llevó una de sus manos hasta su cara para oprimir el puente de su nariz levemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-A ver.. siéntate, déjame que te lo explique.

-No voy a sentarme, explícame de una vez qué es lo que está pasando.

-Ey, tranquilízate Emily, ¡sólo es una nota! ¿por qué te pones así?

La chica vislumbró el gesto de sincero desconcierto en la cara de la pelirroja- E-es largo de explicar. -musitó bajando la mirada y volviendo a colocar el papel sobre la caja de madera.

-Tengo tiempo. Si quieres que sea sincera contigo tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Emily no sabía qué pensar en ese preciso instante: ¿Debía confiar en Paige? Su corazón le decía que sí, que había una explicación para todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con la posibilidad de que -A estuviera acosando a la pelirroja o que mucho menos ella misma fuera esa persona anónima. Y de no ser ninguna de las dos, ¿qué ocurriría si se lo contaba? ¿cómo reaccionaría Paige? No estaba dispuesta a introducirla a ella en ese juego de mentiras, secretos y engaños y poner en peligro su relación o algo peor, ponerla en peligro a ella.

-Es algo que no sólo me concierne a mí, Paige..

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó la pelirroja sentándose sobre la cama mientras observaba los gestos de Emily.

-Mis amigas también están implicadas y.. es algo difícil de contar.

-Está bien, tranquila. No pasa nada, puedo entenderlo.

Emily levantó su mirada y examinó el rostro de Paige, quien le sonreía amablemente y con dos pequeños golpes sobre la cama la invitó a que tomara asiento a su lado. La morena se acercó lentamente y dejó que la otra chica tomara una de sus manos entre las suyas mientras se giraba para mirarla a los ojos.

-Es.. es una nota que escribí para dejarla en el buzón de mi antigua casa. Es una nota para mi padre. -añadió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así Paige? ¿Y por qué firmarla con esa letra?

-Porque es un anónimo Emily.. No voy a firmarla con mi nombre, pero estoy segura de que él sabría de quién se trata con sólo leerla.. La tengo escrita desde hace varios días pero nunca la entregué.. me arrepentí y no fui capaz de hacerlo, yo no soy así Em.

La morena elevó la mano que tenía libre hasta el rostro de Paige y le entregó una delicada caricia que logró hacer que la chica relajara su cuerpo y cerrara ambos ojos tras suspirar levemente. Emily no podía culparla por querer hacer que su padre experimentara todo el dolor que ella había sufrido durante los meses anteriores, pero sabía que la pelirroja acabaría arrepintiéndose tarde o temprano y la culpa acabaría con ella.

-Paige, escúchame.. Si hay algo que admiro de ti por encima de todo es tu valentía, ¿sabes? Como eres capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier cosa por defender una causa justa, alguno de tus ideales o incluso a la gente a la que quieres.

Paige permanecía escuchando atentamente a la morena sin soltar sus manos y aún disfrutando de la delicada caricia que le entregaba antes de continuar.

-Este es el momento de que demuestres esa valentía defendiéndote a ti misma de la forma que mejor sabes hacerlo: enfrentándote a lo que te hace daño. No te ocultes tras un anónimo porque eso sólo hará que su padre se sienta más poderoso, sabes que no estás sola, yo estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte, ahora menos que nunca, pero es algo que debes solucionar en persona.

La chica nuevamente volvió a bajar la cabeza derrotada, aceptando interiormente las palabras de Emily y reconociendo que ésta tenía razón. Habían pasado meses desde que había abandonado Rosewood y sentía que era más fuerte que nunca, la idea del anónimo tan sólo era una vía de escape que sólo lograría retrasar el momento que Emily ya le estaba adelantando: el futuro enfrentamiento con su padre.

Entregándole un suave apretón a Emily en la mano que permanecía entrelazada a las suyas, se levantó y fue andando hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba aquel trozo de papel sobre la caja de madera, lo cogió entre sus manos y tras dirigirse hacia la papelera lo rompió en varios trozos de diferentes tamaños mientras Emily le entregaba una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Paige volvió a dirigirse hasta ella y con un suave abrazo en el que pretendía expresar más que con palabras, susurró:

-Gracias..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Y tú te lo creíste? -preguntó una escéptica Hanna mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo de su humeante café en la sala de estar de los Hastings.

Aquella mañana, las cuatro amigas habían quedado en casa de Spencer para desayunar juntas y poner en común algunas de las posibles preguntas del examen de Historia del mismo día, tras lo cual Emily había aprovechado para contarles a sus amigas la conversación con Paige del día anterior.

-¿Por qué no? Hanna, no todo el mundo tiene una vida secreta en la cual conspire contra nosotras, esto te está afectando. -agregó Aria mientras releía sus apuntes.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso! Pero yo siempre supe que era ella.

Las tres amigas despegaron la vista de sus cuadernos dirigiéndola hacia la rubia e instándola a que continuara, aún sabiendo que posiblemente se arrepintieran más adelante.

-¡Chicas por favor! Pensadlo, todo encaja: -A siempre va en chandal y con capucha.. ¡y las sudaderas de chándal son como las reinas lésbicas de la ropa de vestir! No te ofendas Em -explicó Hanna mientras gesticulaba de forma exagerada y lanzaba un rápido vistazo a su amiga.

-¡Hanna por favor! Dejando de lado el hecho de que acabas de defender uno de los clichés más absurdos que existen en el ámbito homosexual.. -interrumpió Spencer dejando su taza de café sobre la mesa- Creo que Emily la conoce bastante mejor que cualquiera de nosotras y si ella dice que confía en Paige McCullers deberíamos confiar en su criterio y no discutirlo.

-Gracias Spence.. -contestó la morena con una tímida sonrisa.

-Sólo intento dar un punto de vista más objetivo Spencer, porque claramente Emily no puede serlo ahora mismo, a ella obviamente le gusta Paige y como dice el dicho: "tiran más dos tet-.."

-¡Hanna! -interrumpió de nuevo Spencer mientras Aria mordía su labio inferior intentando contener una carcajada.

-Tranquila Spencer.. -dijo Emily mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga y se giraba hacia donde estaba sentada la rubia- Hanna, sé que probablemente Paige ha hecho cosas que no entendáis o que os cueste trabajo llegar a entender, pero si ella fuera -A habría tenido muchísimas oportunidades de hacerme daño, ayer sin ir más lejos.. en cambio nunca lo ha hecho, cuando estoy con ella me siento segura, siento que nada puede hacerme daño, siento que.. que es ahí donde quiero estar.

Las tres chicas permanecían con la mirada sobre su amiga, la cual no podía evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios al pensar en Paige de esa manera. Lentamente todas acercaron sus manos hasta entregar una suave caricia en el brazo de la morena, la cual las miró agradecida mientras sentenciaba:

-Sé que ella no es A. No puede serlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Durante toda la mañana, Paige había intentado interceptar a Alex en alguno de los pasillos del instituto para poder hablar con ella de una vez por todas y aclarar lo sucedido en la piscina el día anterior.

Aquel momento vivido entre ellas no había podido abandonar su mente durante toda la noche al no encontrarle una explicación satisfactoria, todo había acabado tan rápido como había comenzado y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la rubia ya no estaba allí para esclarecer ninguna de sus dudas.

Y desde luego tenía muchas al respecto.

Siguió caminando lentamente por los pasillos, dedicando una rápida mirada a los innumerables rostros que allí se agolpaban esperando encontrar algunos ojos azules que se cruzaran con los suyos, pero su búsqueda fue abortada al encontrarse de frente con aquella sonrisa que contagiaba a la suya propia obligándola a salir de su escondite.

-Emily..

-Hola, ¿dónde estabas? -preguntó la morena apoyándose contra la taquilla de al lado.

-Estaba.. repasando para el examen. -respondió rápidamente. Odiaba mentir, y sobretodo a Emily, aunque realmente también había estado haciendo eso, pero.. ¿entonces por qué prefería ocultarle el hecho de que también había estado buscando a Alex la mayor parte del tiempo?

-¿Por qué no has venido con nosotras?

-No sé, creo que a alguna de tus amigas podría sentarle mal el desayuno. -agregó la pelirroja con una divertida mueca.

-No seas tonta, además, nosotras jugamos con ventaja en el examen, tenemos el Factor Hastings..

-Cierto, lo olvidaba, entonces creo que la próxima vez no podré negarme.

-Vaya.. ¿debo ponerme celosa de Spencer? -preguntó Emily mientras jugueteaba con una de las cremalleras de la mochila de la pelirroja.

-Mmm.. bueno ahora que lo dices.. Spencer tiene su punto, ¿eh?

-Bueno, pero que sepas que ella no nada tan bien como yo..

-Cierto, entonces le diré que hasta que no aprenda a superarte en estilo libre no tiene nada que hacer conmigo.. -susurró Paige mientras entregaba una suave caricia en la mano de Emily mientras sonreía.

Le encantaba compartir esos pequeños momentos con la otra chica, como un simple roce podía hacer que el mundo se detuviera y se olvidara de que no estaban solas en aquel pasillo, de que cientos de ojos permanecían vagando de aquí para allá, entre ellos unos ojos azules que no perdieron detalle de aquella interacción y que se encontraron de lleno con la mirada divertida de la pelirroja, que al ser consciente de ello cambió la expresión y soltó inconscientemente la mano de Emily mientras enderezaba su postura.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la morena confundida.

-Na-nada.. -contestó Paige siguiendo con la mirada a la rubia y viendo como se introducía en los servicios. Volviendo a dirigir su mirada sobre Emily depositó un suave beso en sus labios mientras terminaba de sacar sus libros de su casillero- Acabo de ver a la profesora Montgomery y quería que me resolviera una duda antes del examen, ¿te veo luego?

-Claro.

-Perfecto, no hagas planes para esta tarde. -y sin más la pelirroja se alejó andando mientras Emily sonreía inconscientemente antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?

-Te recuerdo que es un baño público. -contestó Paige mientras comenzaba a lavarse las manos en el lavabo que estaba justo a la izquierda de la rubia.

-Te recuerdo que parece que te dedicas a acosarme.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me besaste.

Alex abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de bajar la mirada para terminar de lavarse las manos en completo silencio. Paige cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente al arrepentirse en el mismo momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca. Muy despacio alargó su mano hasta el enorme dispensador de papel que permanecía sujeto a la pared y se secó las manos tras sacar el que fuera necesario.

La rubia siguió con la mirada sus movimientos y tras recoger su mochila del suelo se aproximó hasta la puerta con la clara intención de marcharse, antes de que Paige la interceptara sujetando con cuidado su antebrazo.

-Suéltame. -ordenó.

-No hasta que no me expliques por qué lo hiciste.

-¿Por qué hice qué?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Alex.. sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. ¿Por qué me besaste? -volvió a preguntar Paige pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra.

-Ah, era eso.. disculpa, tiendo a olvidar las cosas insignificantes. -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa petulante mientras intentaba zafarse de nuevo del agarre de la pelirroja sin éxito alguno.

-Estoy esperando..

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! -preguntó alzando el tono de su voz- ¿Que lo hice porque estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Porque me gustas? ¿Porque no fui capaz de contenerme? ¡Por favor! ¡Lo hice porque era la única forma de que me dejaras salir de una maldita vez de aquel jodido vestuario!

Levemente Paige soltó el agarre de la otra chica permitiendo que esta se moviera libremente y volviera a sujetar su mochila con ambas manos mientras daba un paso adelante y se aproximaba a ella de forma amenazante.

-Lo hice porque tú estabas deseando que lo hiciera.

-Eso no es cierto.. -susurró Paige intentando alejarse.

-¿No? ¿Tampoco estás deseándolo ahora?

-No.. -volvió a susurrar casi sin voz mientras sentía como el aliento de la otra chica impactaba de lleno contra su cara. Estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir la nariz de la rubia colisionar contra la suya propia.

-Entonces.. como te dije en el vestuario.. "Como ordenes". -y sin decir una palabra más, Alex se separó de ella y salió por la puerta dejando a una confundida Paige, que tras echarse agua sobre la cara varias veces salió del servicio, justo antes de ver como una persona, testigo silencioso del encuentro, salía de una de las compuertas que habían permanecido cerradas y comenzaba una lucha interna sobre lo sucedido, implicando directamente a una persona:

Emily Fields.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¿Qué os ha parecido? A continuación pasaré a responder algunos reviews del anterior capítulo:<strong>

**Sombra014: Jajaja, intentaré por todos los medios evitar tu ingreso en el centro de desintoxicación entonces. ;) No sabes cómo me alegra que te vaya gustando hasta ahora. **

**aazull8811: Bueno, aunque no sea de tus favoritos, mientras te haya gustado creo que puedo considerarme más que satisfecha, siempre gusta saber que la gente disfruta con lo que escribo. Jaja, bueno, Alex es una persona extremadamente reservada, así que en esa parte, es lógico que no le diga nada a Paige.. **

**Marmoreck: ¡Hola! Como dije en uno de los primeros capítulos, Alex está inspirada en la actriz Evan Rachel Wood, así que sí, no estabas equivocada jaja, espero que en este capítulo hayas podido comprender mejor el por qué del mensaje. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. :) **

**Andi: Muchísimas gracias, es un honor para mí que os guste lo que escribo, espero verte por aquí por mucho tiempo. :)**

**Lupis: ¡Aquí tenías el próximo! Jaja espero no haberte defraudado, muchas gracias por comentar, ¿qué te ha parecido? Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	19. Gotas

_**Hol**__**a, os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que no decepcione a nadie y también os guste y lo disfrutéis. Perdí la inspiración y por eso he estado tanto tiempo sin escribir, lo siento. Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros mensajes y por seguir fieles al relato, lo aprecio mucho. Sin más, espero que os guste.**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo XIX: "Gotas"<span>

Spencer apoyó su espalda lentamente contra la puerta del cubículo del baño y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo por completo.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Paige McCullers estaba engañando a Emily?

Sabía perfectamente que ambas chicas no habían decidido hacerlo "oficial", pero también conocía los sentimientos de su amiga por la nadadora.

Lentamente presionó el puente de su nariz con ambos dedos mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba qué hacer.

¿Debía contárselo a Emily? ¿O por el contrario era preferible enfrentar primero a Paige?

Agarró de nuevo su mochila y, tras coger aire, deslizó el dedo por el pestillo desbloqueando la puerta. Se miró en el espejo, se lavó las manos y después de ahuecarse el pelo y ajustarse la chaqueta de tweed que llevaba, salió del baño dispuesta a todo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eran las 15.35 de aquel soleado martes en el que los pasos de Paige, caminando de un lado a otro, retumbaban entre todas las paredes de tu habitación.

La pelirroja pasaba la mano por su cabello despeinado varias veces mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez y se dejaba caer abatida sobre la cama.

-"Joder Paige, joder.." -susurraba para sí misma tras cerrar los ojos.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos desde el enfrentamiento con Alex en el baño del instituto y no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de la otra chica.

No entendía que estaba pasando, la confusión reinaba en su cabeza y tenía la impresión de que cada paso que daba era un paso en falso que hacía peligrar su relación con Emily y aturdirla más y más.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Qué clase de juego se traía Alex entre manos?

Varios golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos e hicieron que se incorporara aún sin levantarse de la cama. No esperaba visita, y Emily solía enviarle un mensaje de texto para anunciar su llegada por mera cortesía.

-¡Voy! -anunció mientras se calzaba sus desvalijadas Converse amarillas a medida que los golpes se hacían más insistentes. A regañadientes, se levantó de la cama y con rabia se dispuso a abrir la puerta de forma brusca- ¡He dicho que vo-.. Spencer! -interrumpió sorprendida la pelirroja.

La morena entró en la habitación sin mediar palabra y dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al cuarto que, debido a la mudanza se encontraba bastante desordenado. Dirigió la mirada hacia Paige mientras se acercaba a ella de forma amenazante, la cual seguía sosteniendo la puerta con la boca entreabierta tratando de entender que hacía Spencer Hastings en su habitación.

-Escucha Spencer, me alegro mucho de verte pero.. realmente no es un buen momento, justo ahora iba a salir porque tengo que ir a trab-.. -comenzó Paige siendo interrumpida de forma brusca por la más alta.

-Escúchame bien McCullers, yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas. No oculto el hecho de que no me fíe de ti y creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber con quién estás tratando. Yo no soy una pacifista como Aria, no soy una niña buena como Emily y tampoco soy impulsiva como Hanna. Yo mido todos y cada uno de mis pasos, sé lo que hago, y lo hago bien, no dejo clavos sueltos y no tengo hipótesis, tengo certezas.

Si por un casual estás pensando hacerle daño a Emily, sea por el motivo que sea.. me aseguraré de que experimentes paso a paso todo lo que acabo de decirte. ¿Queda claro?

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces frunciendo el ceño mientras con un suave impulso, cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta McCullers, escuché tu conversación en el baño del instituto esta misma mañana y aunque no sé quién es ella, estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Los ojos de Paige se abrieron se par en par al escuchar esa frase y se llevó la mano hasta la frente con resignación mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

-N-no.. no es lo que estás pensando.

-¿Ah no? Te creía un poco más inteligente como para inventarte una mejor excusa, pero está visto que te he sobrevalorado en varios aspectos. -espetó la morena con desprecio.

-No Spencer, escúchame. Es.. es Alex, la hija del entrenador Gray, es el hombre para el que trabajo.

-Ya veo, ¿Así que así es como intentas conseguir un ascenso?

-¡Escúchame! ¿quieres? -gritó la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia tras levantarse de la cama de forma brusca. Los nervios comenzaban a formar parte de su cuerpo y no podía evitar pensar en lo comprometida que podía haberse escuchado aquella conversación a oídos de Spencer y qué pasaría si decidía poner sobre aviso a su amiga- Alex es la hija de mi jefe, el otro día tuvimos una discusión y me negué a dejarla salir de los vestuarios para que me enfrentara, en lugar de eso me besó, pero sólo lo hizo para ganar tiempo y poder escapar de una vez por todas.

Por unos segundos, reinó el silencio en la habitación mientras la más baja, intentaba normalizar el ritmo de su respiración tras explicar de forma atolondrada lo acaecido en los últimos días, presa de los nervios que comenzaban a inundar su cuerpo.

-¿Piensas que soy estúpida? -fue la pequeña de los Hastings la encargada de romper el silencio sujetando firmemente su bolso con ambas manos- Espero que tengas una mejor explicación para Emily que todo esto.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a una Paige con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que acababa de salir aquella chica, la cual, tenía sin saberlo, el futuro de su relación en sus manos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Hola Paige!

-Hola Lindsey, ¿qué tal estás? -preguntó la pelirroja a la chica tras saludarla con una tímida sonrisa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en su habitación hacía escasos momentos y en las repercusiones que tendría en un futuro próximo.

Sabía qué quería a Emily, no podía imaginarse sin ella ahora que por fin la había recuperado, pero las maniobras de Alex definitivamente la aturdían y la confundían hasta tal punto que era como si perdiese la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Definitivamente, no podía imaginarse sin Emily, pero tampoco podía dejar que fuera lo que fuera que ocultara Alex, quedara sin desentrañarse.

-Bien. -contestó la pequeña con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, es sólo que creo que la clase va a ser un poco aburrida hoy..

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a sacar su toalla de la bolsa de deporte.

-Porque.. no ha venido nadie hoy. Los gemelos tienen la varicela, Ed ha ido con su padre al planetario, y los chicos tienen partido. Sólo estamos Emma, Alex y yo, y Alex lleva más de media hora haciendo largos sin parar y no habla con nadie, es un rollo.

Paige dirigió su mirada hacia la piscina olímpica y efectivamente, pudo comprobar como todos los carriles estaban vacíos salvo el último, en el que unos brazos largos emergían de la superficie mediante amplias y fuertes brazadas recorriendo varios metros cada vez.

Por otro lado, a la derecha, la pequeña Emma permanecía sentada en uno de los bordillos, con ambos pies jugueteando en el agua mientras ajustaba sus gafas de buceo entre sus manos.

-Está bien... -contestó Paige dirigiendo la vista de nuevo hacia Lindsey- Haremos una cosa, voy a darte las llaves del almacén, acércate allí con Emma y coged lo que queráis para la clase de hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy decidís vosotras.

-¡Genial! -gritó la pequeña mientras cogía las llaves de la mano que la pelirroja le tendía- Soy algo así como tu ayudante.

-Algo así. -sonrió la monitora.

Tras ver como las dos niñas se perdían por una de las compuertas situadas a ambos extremos del espacio reservado a la piscina, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones reglamentarios y se zambulló en el agua buceando en dirección a donde estaba la rubia.

Con suma destreza, comenzó a nadar a su lado, adelantándola con facilidad y frenándola en seco cuando estaba a punto de llegar al bordillo para dar la vuelta y comenzar otro largo.

-¿¡Pero que mierda..!? -gritó Alex quitándose bruscamente las gafas de buceo y agarrándose al bordillo mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando al culpable de su interrupción- Debí suponerlo..

La pelirroja se situó frente a ella mientras pensaba con detenimiento cuál era el paso más acertado a continuación.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora exactamente? ¿Alejarse de ella o aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas?

Los pensamientos comenzaban a agolparse en su cabeza mientras recorría con la mirada el rostro impaciente y malhumorado de Alex, debía comprenderla, debía hablar con ella, y a la vez sabía que sobre todo, tenía que alejarse de ella.

Pero todo se volvía complicado si observaba aquellos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada de forma inquisidora, mientras decenas de pequeñas gotas recorrían su rostro hasta morir en sus labios, haciendo que la mirada de Paige se detuviera justo en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento...

-Alex, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento la demora y el capítulo tan corto, espero que os haya gustado, intentaré ponerme al día en las próximas semanas (si los estudios me dan tregua). Espero no decepcionar a nadie. Saludos.<em>**

**_P.D: Os agradecería que dejarais un RW y me comentarais que os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo, porque sinceramente, hace tanto que no escribo que no recuerdo ni cómo hacerlo. ;)_**


	20. Miedo

_**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste, ¡un saludo!**_

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo XX: "Miedo"<span>

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo. -espetó la rubia mientras se impulsaba gracias al bordillo de la piscina para empezar a nadar.

La pelirroja alargó su brazo hasta alcanzar el tobillo de Alex y con energía, la arrastró de nuevo a su lado, haciendo que sus cuerpos colisionaran y bloqueándole el camino a la rubia al situarse frente a ella.

-Te equivocas, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. -sentenció- Estoy harta. Cansada de tu bipolaridad, de que me acerques y luego me alejes, de que no te dejes ayudar, de tus malas formas,.. estoy cansada de ti. ¿No quieres que seamos amigas? Perfecto. Pero se acabaron las estúpidas treguas de un día, las cenicientas y los juegos. Yo estoy con Emily y..

Una leve risa ahogada proveniente de Alex interrumpió el discurso de la pelirroja, que extrañada, focalizó su mirada en la otra chica, que sonreía amargamente.

-Así que es eso.. tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo? No te enteras de nada, Alex, ¿crees que tengo miedo de ti? -contestó Paige de forma sarcástica enfrentándose aún más a ella hasta volver la distancia inexistente.

-No,.. Tienes miedo de ti misma. Pero déjame decirte que si crees que supongo tal amenaza.. quizás deberías replantearte la relación que tienes con tu querida Emily Fields.

-¡Paige! ¡Paige! ¡mira lo que hemos encontrado! -el sonido de unos pies descalzos correteando velozmente por los exteriores de la piscina, así como las alegres voces de Lindsey y Emma hicieron que ambas chicas se separaran bruscamente.

-No hemos terminado. -dijo Paige mientras sujetaba el antebrazo de Alex, la cual tras forcejear y zafarse del agarre, se aproximó al oído de la pelirroja y susurró:

-Te equivocas, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**P.O.V. Alex**

-Has vuelto pronto hoy, ¿no? -comentó su padre distraídamente sin levantar la vista del periódico.

-Sí.

-¿No has ido a la tienda del señor Williams?

-No..

-Caray, Alex. Has heredado el mismo don de palabra que tu madre. -dijo el hombre de forma irónica mientras dejaba el periódico sobre la mesa y depositaba un suave beso sobre la cabeza de su hija.

-Papá.. ¿crees que soy mala persona? -contestó la chica ignorando el comentario de su padre. No podría dejar de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Paige aquella misma tarde, y en si realmente debía alejarse de ella.

-No, cariño. Pienso que simplemente te castigas demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno.. Sé que lo hemos hablado muchas veces y no quiero presionarte, y también sé que la terapia tampoco te sirvió de nada, pero de verdad Alex..

-No sigas por ahí, Robert. -interrumpió la rubia de forma amenazadora, mientras dirigía una dura mirada sobre su padre.

-Cielo, escúchame. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que..

-¡He dicho que no quiero hablar del tema! -gritó levantándose de la silla de forma brusca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Crees que me castigo demasiado? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Pues déjame decirte que tengo motivos para hacerlo, porque aunque intentes convencerme de lo contrario, sólo existe una verdad, y es que yo lo hice: Yo la maté.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**P.O.V Spencer**

-De verdad me alegra mucho tu visita Spence, estaba estudiando para el examen de Historia y necesitaba desconectar de alguna forma. -comentó sonriente Emily mientras le tendía una taza de humeante café a su amiga y se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

La más alta había pasado gran parte de la tarde debatiendo consigo misma cómo decirle a su amiga lo que había descubierto acerca de Paige McCullers, o si debía decírselo o no, y la única conclusión a la que había llegado finalmente es que no existe una forma "suave" de decirle a una de tus mejores amigas que crees que su novia la engaña con otra.

-Gracias Em. -contestó educadamente Spencer antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de la bebida- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, muy bien. Un poco estresada por las pruebas físicas para la beca deportiva que te comenté, pero por lo demás genial: las cosas con mi madre están mejor que nunca, acabo de hacer una videollamada con mi padre por Skype y Paige y yo hemos solucionado el "malentendido" de la fiesta.

Emily sonreía alegremente jugueteando con la taza de símbolos geométricos que tenía entre sus manos mientras hablaba con su amiga, cuando observó como ésta tensaba levemente la mandíbula.

-¿Spence..? -preguntó la nadadora recibiendo un suave gruñido por parte de la otra chica- ¿Ocurre algo?

Levantando la vista de su taza y tragando con dificultad, la menor de los Hastings clavó la vista sobre su amiga y después de varios segundo en los que pareciera que discutía consigo misma en su interior, emitió una sonrisa forzada y contestó:

-No, para nada. Ya sabes, pensaba por un momento en ese trabajo optativo del señor Fitz para subir nota.

-Spence, no sé si lo sabes, pero no existe nota por encima del sobresaliente. -comentó Emily dejando escapar una leve risita.

-Bueno, ya me conoces. A propósito de Paige.. ¿has hablado con ella últimamente?

-Sí, bueno.. -Emily depositó su taza sobre la pequeña mesita de caoba, que presidía su sala de estar- Hemos estado hablando por teléfono, aunque tampoco quiero presionarla demasiado, ¿sabes? Tengo la sensación de que necesita su tiempo después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta y no quiero agobiarla.

Spencer volvió a tensar la mandíbula, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga, la cual, disculpándose, contestó una llamada de su madre en su teléfono móvil, que no paraba de sonar, dejándola sola.

La pequeña de los Hastings se acarició el pelo con ambas manos mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, el cual había sido silenciado desde el primer segundo que pasó en esa casa aquella tarde.

Odiaba pensar que Emily se castigara por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, después de escuchar aquella conversación en el baño. Se moría de ganas por contárselo, por protegerla como tantas otras veces habían hecho entre ellas cuando se trataba de -A, pero entendía que en esta ocasión, no era un anónimo el que estaba detrás de todo, y que en los asuntos de pareja, tres son multitud.

-Perdona, Spence. -interrumpió Emily sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

-No te preocupes. Yo.. bueno, yo creo que deberías hablar con Paige.

-¿Con Paige? -preguntó la morena extrañada mientras se incorporaba en el sillón- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No, no, para nada. Simplemente.. no creo que la estés presionando, hazme caso.

Emily recorrió el rostro de su amiga con la mirada mientras pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Acaso Spencer tenía razón? ¿Debía actuar con Paige como si nada hubiese ocurrido y así retomar su relación como era antes?

-Creo que tienes razón. -contestó dejando entrever una incipiente sonrisa- Necesito hablar con Paige.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**P.O.V Paige**

Estaba abriendo el candado de su bicicleta cuando unas manos que aparecieron por detrás de su espalda le taparon ambos ojos impidiéndole la visión, mientras sentía como un cuerpo se pegaba al suyo.

Por un momento, se quedó petrificada sujetando su bolsa de deporte con ambas manos e incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Después de lo ocurrido en la piscina al comienzo de la clase, sabía que Alex era perfectamente capaz de algo así continuando con los juegos que se traía entre manos desde el primer momento.

Lentamente, alzó ambas manos hasta alcanzar las que cubrían sus ojos y comenzó a palparlas, notó como un cálido aliento impactaba de lleno contra su oreja y su piel se estremeció mientras abría suavemente la boca para pronunciar el nombre de la rubia y descubrir así su identidad.

-¿Quién soy? -susurró una voz en su oído provocando que su cuerpo temblara al contacto.

-¿Emily?

La morena depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla y liberó sus ojos mientras con un suave abrazo, lograba que se diera la vuelta hasta estar frente a frente.

-Eres una chica muy lista, McCullers. -contestó alegremente.

Odio. En ese preciso instante Paige McCullers se odiaba a sí misma. Se sentía la persona más despreciable del mundo y no podía dejar de pensar que, en cierta medida, estaba engañando a la persona que quería.

Sólo acertó a dibujar una extraña sonrisa en su cara mientras abrazaba a Emily con necesidad. Necesidad de sentirla cerca, de su olor, y sobre todo, necesidad de pensar que jamás la dejaría.

-Vaya, sí que me has echado de menos. -dijo la morena mientras respondía al abrazo y depositaba un suave beso sobre la cabeza de Paige.

-No te haces idea.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**P.O.V Emily**

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás muy callada. -preguntó Emily mientras apartaba un rebelde mechón de la cara de su novia.

-Sí, tranquila.. es sólo que.. estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

Llevaban más de 30 minutos sentadas en uno de los bancos del parque Washington, el mismo en el que días atrás, habían hecho un picnic que ambas recordaban con especial cariño.

-Paige, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

La pelirroja entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emily con suma delicadeza y la miró a los ojos antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? -preguntó la más alta mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora.

-Miedo de perderte.

Emily rompió el abrazo y sujetó la cara de Paige con ambas manos obligándola a que la mirara fijamente.

-Paige, escúchame bien: No vas a perderme, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero estar contigo y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea, ¿entiendes eso?

La pelirroja asintió levemente mientras se zafaba del agarre y escondía su cara en el cuello de la morena obligándola a que la abrazara de nuevo.

-Me gustaría creerte, pero..

La más alta intensificó el abrazo sin dejar de acariciar su pelo con extrema delicadeza. Quería que la otra chica se sintiera segura, que comprendiera que nada malo ocurriría mientras estuvieran juntas, y sobre todo, que comprendiera que la quería. Así, tras volver a besar su cabeza dulcemente, volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué ocurre, Paige?

-Que aunque odie admitirlo.. También tengo miedo de mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, y os agradecería que dejarais un RW comentando que os va pareciendo la historia, así puedo modificarla e intentar hacerla de forma que os guste. <strong>_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**P.D: Gracias a todos los que os tomasteis la molestia de comentar en el capítulo anterior, especialmente a aazull8811 ;)  
><strong>_


End file.
